Réincarnation no jutsu !
by La banane et ses plumes
Summary: Vous savez la mort, c'est pas si terrible. C'est même plutôt cool. Ouai, enfin, c'est drôle jusqu'à ce que vous ressuscitiez. Après c'est une toute autre histoire.
1. Chapter 1

_Me revoila avec une autre fic, oui je sais j'en ai d'autre pas fini mais celle me trottais trop dans la tête. C'est un peu particulier comme fic mais j'en ai lu pas mal du genre en anglais et j'en ai jamais vu en français donc voila je fais la mienne. Si j'ai des retours je la continuerais alors ... Faites péter les r'vious !_

J'ai toujours eu l'impression de n'avoir jamais eu ne serais ce qu'un peu de contrôle sur ma propre vie. Je vivais ce que mon entourage voulait que je vive. Je suivais scrupuleusement le chemin qu'on avait pour moi désigné avec la conviction que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Les autres ont toujours raisons, ils savent. Ecoutes, obéis tout ira bien, les choses sont comme elles doivent être. Et j'ai vécu ma vie bercé par cette douce illusion où on me faisait croire que j'avais mon propre libre arbitre où mes choix m'appartenaient. Je n'étais pas idiote, je comprenais ce qu'il se passait. Je savais que mes choix n'étaient que le résultat des ordres murmurés sous les beaux discours. Et pourtant je m'en accommodais, non, je l'appréciais. Je faisais ce qu'on attentait de moi et à côté je faisais ce qui me chantait tant que ça ne dérogeait pas les plans qu'on avait définis pour moi. C'était sécurisant de ne pas avoir à assumer ses propres décisions. Et personne ne m'y encourageait.

Je suis née dans une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, un père, une mère, un grand frère et une grande sœur. Nos parent avaient de grandes ambitions pour nous, ils voulaient qu'on soit ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais été par manque de chance, de talent peut être ou alors ce n'était pas ce que l'on avait décidé pour eux. Quoi qu'il en soit sachant cela on ne voulait certainement pas décevoir. Alors comme mon frère et ma sœur avant moi j'ai écouté les désirs de mes parents et j'ai obéis.

Quand je me suis découvert une passions pour les langues et la littérature au lycée, mes parents ont dit qu'ils étaient content pour moi et que si c'était ce que j'aimais je devais continuer dans cette voie là. Faisant parfaitement bien leur boulot de parent, la déception avait été drôlement bien cachée dans leurs yeux mais je l'ai senti tellement fort que s'en était presque physique. Puis a l'école on m'a dit que les littéraires vous savez ma petite y'a rien de grandiose alors qu'avec vos notes vous pourrez avoir le prochain prix nobel scientifique et on pourra dire « vous savez celle là elle vient de notre petit lycée ! ».

Apparemment j'avais déjà une vie grandiose toute prête qui m'attendais et que je ne devais pas manquer.

Alors je m'y suis engagée faisant le bonheur et la fierté de mon entourage. Ca me suffisait.

Continuant ainsi ma vie par dérogation, j'ai eu mon bac scientifique avec les félicitations du jury, je suis rentré dans la meilleure fac de sciences de la capitale et j'étais lancé plus rien ne pouvait m'arrêter.

Sauf la mort.

Oui, moi aussi ça m'a refroidi, dans tout les sens du terme haha !

Faut croire qu'on avait oublié de préciser le facteur « doit crever jeune » dans les plans, vous vous doutez bien que j'aurais été un peu plus farouche, hum.

Je devrais vous dire que la première chose à la quelle j'ai pensé quand j'ai réalisé que j'allais mourir, c'était à ma famille, mes amis, ma vie grandiooooooose qui m'attendait, mes hypothétiques enfants et le mâle qui leur aurait servis de père( que je n'avais pas encore rencontré en passant).

Mais non.

Quand j'ai vu cet énorme camion me foncer dessus je me suis dis « Putain un camion de poubelle sérieux, ça pouvait pas être une Lamborghini ?! ».

Oui moi aussi j'ai entendu la voie de Ron Weasley (1) s'exclamer que je devais revoir mes priorités.

Après ça, je dois dire que c'était plutôt calme. Et surtout très bizarre. J'ai assimilé très vite que j'étais en train de vivre ma mort. Ne prenez pas ça comme une blague foireuse, ce serait une insulte directe à mon sens de l'humour, hum.

De mon vivant j'aurais pensé que à ma mort je devrais être jugé pour mes actes puis être envoyé au paradis ou en enfer. Pas la peine de faire les gros yeux oui je suis une scientifique qui (comme beaucoup d'autre d'ailleurs) croit en dieu et à la vie après la mort, pour moi ce n'est pas du tout incompatible. Mais bon faut dire que les choses ne ce sont pas vraiment passé comme prévu.

Je me souviens que je ne voyais rien, je ne crois même pas que j'ai fait l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux. Je crois pas que j'en avais besoin à ce moment, le cocon chaud et douillet dans lequel j'étais me suffisait amplement. Il y avait ce son régulier et rassurant, _ ba-doum, ba-doum, ba-doum_ et parfois des bruits lointains qui me stimulaient un peu plus.

Mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Je me souviens d'avoir été secoué dans tout les sens et d'avoir eu mal, même si je ne me souviens plus de la douleur en elle-même. Je crois que j'ai crié aussi. Puis plus rien. A partir de ce moment j'ai alterné entre conscience et inconscience je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qui m'arrivait je savais juste que j'existais que j'étais toujours présente mais à part ça rien de plus.

Puis petit à petit ma vision s'est mise en marche ainsi que mes autre sens et je me suis senti vivre. Ouai, les gars, je vivais ! Après ma mort !

J'étais consciente des personnes qui m'entouraient et je les reconnaissais comme étant mon entourage. Je commençais aussi à prendre conscience de mon corps qui avait une mobilité réduite certes, mais il était là.

Je ne faisais pas vraiment attentions à mes observations je me contentais de vivre et de laisser couler le temps. Et plus celui-ci faisait son œuvre et plus j'était capable de former des pensées cohérente et logique , les connectés entre elles pour faire un raisonnement. C'est ainsi que j'étais arrivé à la conclusion que j'étais actuellement un bébé et que j'avais besoin de ce qui semblait être ma maman. Oui je sais c'est pas le protocole expérimentale du dernier prix nobel de chimie mais c'était un grand pas pour mon cerveau de bébé.

Puis l'eau à coulé sous les ponts et plus je grandissais et plus je récupérais mon ancien esprit affuté. Si bien que un jour où ma mère me changeait ma couche en gloussant à la vue de mon petit derrière trop mignon en m'appelant « Isa-chan ! » je me suis promptement indignée en lui criant qu'elle avais pas le droit de me renommer comme ça faisant fit de mon vrai nom, comme si j'étais un animal domestique et que je ne répondrais qu'au nom de Nolwenn et c'est tout. Bien évidement ça a donné un truc comme « Gwah ! Bubad gwaaaarff ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ! ».

Oui j'étais frustrée de mon incapacité à communiquer.

Enfin, d'autre événement comme cela ont débloqué mes souvenirs d'une autre vie et c'est à six mois que je suis arrivée à la conclusion que je m'étais réincarné. Avec l'option souvenir d'une autre vie activé s'il vous plait !

En arrivant à cette conclusion la première réflexion qui m'est venu à l'esprit c'est « Promis, dans cette vie je serais sportive ! ». Puis j'ai pleuré comme une malheureuse quand je me suis rendue compte que je devais repasser par la puberté. Ma mère m'a bordé toute la nuit.

Ah, ma (seconde) mère, quelle femme douce et aimante. Et belle aussi. Oh oui elle était vraiment jolie. Elle était très jeune, je ne crois même pas qu'elle ait atteint les vingt ans. Elle avait les traits doux et harmonieux. J'aimais bien plonger mes petites menottes dans sa cascade d'ondulation brune et regarder ses yeux d'un vert vifs parsemé de petits éclats ambrés. Oh, j'espère que j'ai ses yeux !

Par contre en neuf mois de vie j'ai pas vu l'ombre d'un papa.

Ca ne m'a pas désorienté plus que ça.

Ce qui m'a plutôt désorienté quand même c'est mon environnement. J'avais l'impression d'être quelque part au japon si j'en croyais le style de vêtement que portait ma mère et les quelques personnes qui étaient passées chez nous. Mais personnes ne ressemblait à un asiatique !

Quand j'ai récupéré mes souvenirs de ma précédentes vie je me suis rendue comptes que la langue que parlait mon entourage étais du japonais. Et je sais ce que c'est que le japonais merci bien j'ai eu des cours de japonais dans mon ancienne vie pendant quatre ans. Oui mon frère et moi étions fan de mangas, hum.

Quoiqu'il en soit c'était un environnement assez étrange. En parlant de truc étrange je crois que j'avais un petit problème d'ordre physiologique. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, dans cette vie là j'entends, j'ai toujours eu une sensation bizarre à l'intérieur même de mon corps, comme si il y avait quelque chose en plus dans chaque parcelle de mon corps. C'était comme être consciente continuellement de quelque chose qui circulait dans mon corps. Ce n'était pas forcément désagréable mais c'était quelque chose d'inhabituelle qui captait mon attention. Parfois quand je m'ennuyais ( parce que franchement la vie de bébé c'est chiant) ou que je peinais à trouver le sommeil je me concentrais sur ce flux et j'essayait de le sentir dans tout mon corps. C'était reposant.

Comme je l'ai déjà fait remarqué la vie de bébé c'est très chiant alors vous comprenez bien que j'ai voulu m'émanciper le plus tôt possible. Je crois que c'était un peu tôt quand même quand à partir de neuf mois j'ai commencé et explorer à quatre pattes la maison et que j'ai dit mes premier mots un mois après parce que à chaque fois ma mère m'a regarder avec des gros yeux avant de se mettre à faire une petite dance de la victoire en chantant à la gloire de mon génie. J'avais gagné le titre de surdoué auprès de ma maman. Mais bon je pense que toutes les mamans pensent que leur enfant est spécial mais si c'est une moule. Et franchement ce statu j'en voulais pas parce que qui dit surdouée dit attentes et franchement ça j'en avais déjà fait les frais dans ma première vie merci bien.

Puis est arrivé le jour où j'ai eu un an ! Ma mère était intenable. Après ma sieste qui suivait mon déjeuné elle est entré dans ma chambre toute contente avec un petit kimono vert et blanc en chantant joyeux anniversaire. Alors après m'avoir préparé et fait enfiler le kimono en m'expliquant comme quoi j'allais rencontrer les enfants de ses amies qui allaient venir en mon honneur. J'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de lui demander « et il ou le moment où tu me demande mon avis hein ?! » parce qu'elle m'a posé devant un miroir.

Et franchement je suis pas narcissique au point de penser que le monde arrêterait de tourner quand je me verrais dans le miroir mais, hé, c'était la première fois depuis que je suis né que je vois à quoi je ressemble. Ma première pensée fut « OOOOOH ! OUI ! OUI ! J'AI LES YEUX DE MAMAN ! ».

On pouvait dire avec facilité que j'étais la fille de la merveilleuse femme qui se tenait derrière moi tout sourire. Outre les même yeux, on avaient la même chevelure dense et ondulé à la différence que la mienne était d'un noir d'encre et m'arrivait au dessus de mes frêles épaules. J'avais le même nez fin et droit et la même petite bouche au lèvres bien dessiné et rose. Cependant j'avais des pommettes un peu plus hautes et mes yeux étaient un peu plus en amandes.

Ce fut le rire de ma mère qui me tira de mon analyse.

« Je sais que tu préfère passer l'après midi avec ton reflet mais les invités arrivent ! »

Nan, mais n'importe quoi ! Je- ne- suis -pas -narcissique !

Je me renfrognai un peu plus quand elle se mit à pouffer de mon air outrée.

Et ainsi est passé l'après midi entouré de bébé et d'enfant en bas âge et franchement j'aurais préférer rester avec les adultes parce que eux était capable d'avoir une conversation cohérente.

Parce que franchement j'ai faillit décéder une deuxième fois d'exaspération quand j'ai entendu la discussion entre Tomoe, trois ans et Kaito quatre ans :

« - Mmmh ! Ch'est bon che gâteau !

\- Ouai ! j'ai un chien aussi.

\- Ouaaah ! comme le clan des hommes-chien !

\- Ouai ! Il est tout noir !

\- Comme les scarabées !

\- C'est toi le scarabée !

\- Nan moi j'suis une libélule ! »

Puis les deux garçons s'étaient tournés vers moi comme si cette conversation méritait un commentaire de ma part juste à ce moment là. Alors j'ai simplement fait la tête la plus débile qui soit en répondant :

« - Et moi je suis un choux !

\- Ouaaaaaaah »

Après ça je suis partie rejoindre ma mère qui discutait avec ses copines, en enjambant un bébé inconnu au bataillon.

Sauf que à un moment la discussion a pris une tourne assez étrange. En effet Saiko la maman de Tomoe n'arrêtait pas de me faire parler et toutes les dames présentes s'extasiait sur à quel point j'étais intelligente et mature pour mon âge.

« Elle pourrait même entrer à l'académie des ninja petit prodige qu'elle est ! »

Et alors que toute les dames renchérissaient sur quelle prodige je serai moi je me suis figé.

Un ninja ?

Vraiment ?

Abasourdie j'ai scruté leur visages analysé leur ton histoire de déceler de l'humour où de la moquerie mais non. Elles parlaient toute avec engouement et ma mère parlait de ninja aussi naturellement qu'elle parlerait de la pluie et du beau temps.

« Ce serait tellement drôle de voir la tête des membres des clans Uchiha et Hyuga quand ils verront qu'une fille de civile met la pâté à leur petit garçons sur entraîné ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire. Et moi je me sentais nauséeuse et frigorifiée.

« Et puis Konoha a besoin de shinobi talentueux, j'ai toujours voulu l'être ! »

Je crois que je me suis mis à hyper ventilé et que tout à commencé à tourner autour de moi.

« Isa-chan qu'est ce qui t'arrive mon bébé ?! »

La voix paniqué de ma mère me parvint comme lointaine.

« Saiko va chercher un medi-nin ! »

A ces dernières paroles je crois que mon cerveau a disjoncté puisque tout est devenu noir et silencieux.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais dans une chambre blanche et la lumière aveuglante qui filtrait à travers les grandes fenêtres me firent grogner.

« - Isa-chan, comment te sens tu mon bébé ?

Je reconnu immédiatement l'étreinte réconfortante de ma mère et je plongeai mon nez dans son coup en reniflant son odeur de jasmin. J'ai pris ma voix la plus innocente et boudeuse pour lui répondre.

\- Mmh, 'suis fati'é Kaa-chan.

\- Oui mon bébé je sais, murmura elle en me massant le cuir chevelu.

Je ronronnais presque de plaisir, je resterais un bébé toute ma vie pour pouvoir me faire dorloter comme ça.

\- Le docteur à dit que tu t'es évanoui à cause d'un trop grand stress.

Je pris mon air le plus confus.

\- 'suis malade kaa-chan ?

\- Non, non tu vas très bien, dit elle en m'embrassant tendrement le front, mais dis moi est ce que il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ? Est-ce que les autres enfants ont été méchants avec toi ?

Qu'est ce que je pouvais répondre à ça, hum ?

Naaaaan maman, t'inquiète, les gosses je m'y connais ! Par contre le fait que toi et tes potes vous permettez de fumer des substances illicites et hautement hallucinogènes à MON anniversaire, vous croyant ainsi entouré de ninjas à Konoha dans un putain de mangas écrit par un putain de génie de mangaka ! J'ai un peu plus de mal avec ce concept, en effet.

Oui mais bon, je ne pouvais décemment pas lui répondre ça. Alors j'ai juste ignorer sa question et je me suis tourner vers la fenêtre. Je n'aurais pas dû. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés, ma bouche a formé un « O » parfait et j'ai retint une exclamation de surprise.

Au loin sur une montagne se dessinaient des visages sculptés dans la pierre.

« C'est la montagne des Hokage, ça ma chérie »

Non, non. NONNONNONNONNONNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! C'est pas possible !

« Un Hokage est le shinobi le plus fort du village ! »

Ce.n' .réelle !

« De nos jour c'est Sandaime qui a repris les commandes depuis un an environs, tu vois c'est le troisième visage, là. »

Tout est faux ! Je suis dans le coma ! Le camion m'a écrasé mais ne m'a pas tué, je vis encore et mon cerveau pour passer le temps à inventer toute cette deuxième vie mixé avec le manga préféré de mon frère.

Nolwenn réveilles toi !

« Tu sais Isa-chan, si tu veux devenir shinobi tu pourra devenir très forte ! Et si tu ne veux pas ce n'est pas grave, kaa-chan t'aimera toujours autant mon bébé. Toujours. »

Cette femme est réelle pourtant, l'amour qu'elle me porte aussi, je le sens.

« Allez on va rentrer à la maison Isa-chan, je te raconterai l'histoire de Konoha et ses shinobis pour t'endormir d'accord ? »

Je ne pus que hocher faiblement la tête, incapable de dire un mot. La seule pensé cohérente qui résonnait dans mon esprit me terrifiait bien trop pour ça.

_Je suis dans naruto, je suis dans naruto, je suis dans naruto, je suis dans naruto._

Je ne me rappelle plus très bien ce qui c'est passé ensuite, mon cerveau a probablement surchauffé encore une fois.

Après cette réalisation, j'ai été beaucoup plus attentive à mon environnement, aux histoires que racontait ma mère et j'étais infiniment bien plus stressé même si j'essayais de ne pas le laisser transparaître pour ne pas inquiéter ma mère.

Si dans ma première vie j'étais fan de mangas cela aurait pu laisser penser que j'allais sauter de joie et me mettre en quête de tout les personnage de la serie devenir meilleure amie avec Naruto, essayer de voler la place de Sakura dans l'équipe sept, puis conquérir le cœur d'un des beau ténébreux qui peuplent ce village.

Hum. Non. Dès que j'ai compris que j'étais réellement dans Naruto la première chose que j'ai faite c'est me faire un premier commandement primordiale : « Loin d'eux tu resteras ! ».

Et je compte bien m'y tenir.

Ça veut pas dire que je réfutais l'idée de devenir ninja. Ca non ! Ben quoi ? J'ai la possibilité de pouvoir marcher sur l'eau, cracher du feu et devenir un mini jackie chan, mec ! Vous pensez bien que je pouvais pas résister, hum. Surtout que maintenant je savais que ce flux que je ressentais en moi n'était autre que le chakra et je n'arrêtai pas de jouer avec.

Donc voilà le plan était simple. Je n'interfère pas avec la série et à côté je mène ma vie comme je le sens. Bien évidement il était possible que je sois à l'académie en même temps que les célèbres Rookie 9 mais franchement il me suffisais de ne pas leur parler et de faire amis avec les autres enfants. Mon but étais de devenir une kunoichi assez compétente pour ne pas crever lors de toutes les attaques qu'essuieraient Konoha et de pouvoir protéger maman.

Forte de mes nouvelles résolutions je prenais plaisirs à accompagner ma mère quand elle sortais faire les courses, je dévisageais avec curiosité et admiration ce village que je ne connaissais qu'à travers les images en noir et blanc du mangas. Et je me suis rendue compte que je ne pouvais plus penser ce monde comme étant fictif, je ne pouvais pas considérer tout ces gens comme des personnages, des pions pour me divertir. C'était des humains aussi vrai et réel que moi, qui pouvait rire et pleurer, souffrir aussi. Et pour la première je me suis sentie coupable. Coupable de savoir qui allait souffrir, pourquoi et quand, de savoir qui allait mourir pourquoi et quand, de savoir qui allait pleurer pourquoi et quand. J'ai compris que même si je voulais intervenir je ne ferrais certainement pas une grande différence, et que en parler à d'autre plus capable d'intervenir n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée. J'ai compris que rester loin de ceux qui étaient les personnages principaux du mangas, était nécessaire non seulement pour que l'histoire se passe comme elle devait se passer mais aussi pour me préserver. Je ne pense pas pouvoir porter le poids de la culpabilité si je devais être triste parce que je me serais attaché à eux.

Quand j'ai eu deux ans j'ai compris pourquoi je n'avais pas de père. Une fois que la fête organisé en mon honneur ai eu lieu ( où ma principale occupation étaient de monter les enfants les uns contre les autres pour me divertir un peu), j'ai rencontrer la mère de ma mère pour la première fois.

C'était une femme qui devait avoir la cinquantaine tout juste, le port digne dans son kimono classe, j'avais reconnu quelques traits en communs avec ma mère et moi. Mais cette dame était glaciale.

Je n'ai jamais vu ma mère aussi tendue et sur la défensive.

La dame m'a regardé, longtemps. Et je n'ai pas détourné les yeux, étrangement fasciné par cet air hautain et distingué.

« - Miwaku, avait elle silencieusement salué ma mère.

\- Oka- sama, avait répondu ma mère en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici, n'est ce pas ?

\- Je le saurais une fois que vous me l'aurez clairement spécifié.

Un silence s'était installé, pesant et plein de tension dans l'air. Ma grand-mère s'est avancé élégamment pour s'assoir sur une chaise invitant implicitement ma mère à lui faire du thé. Maman a fait le thé en silence puis posa la théière en face de sa mère refusant de la servir. J'ai frissonné devant la guerre froide qui se déroulait devant moi. Grand-mère pas vexé pour un sous entreprit de verser le thé dans les verres d'une manière tellement élégante que je me serai prosterné si elle n'était pas l'ennemi public numéro un de maman. Maman m'a ensuite regardé et à indiqué la sortie du salon d'un coup d'œil. J'ai compris qu'elle voulait que je les laisse seul alors petite fille bien élevé que je suis, je me suis incliné le plus gracieusement possible devant ma grand-mère et ma mère avant de me retirer. J'aurais juré voir une lueur appréciative passer dans le regard de ma grand-mère. Tiens ça mamie ! Vous vous doutez bien qu'une fois la porte refermé je m'y suis collé comme une moule à son rocher !

\- Tu sais que chez nous les petites filles commencent leur éducation très tôt, avait résonné la voix de ma grand-mère.

\- Oui, Oka-sama, je n'ai pas oublié mon enfance en quittant la maison, tu sais.

Je n'aurais jamais cru ma mère capable d'une telle insolence dans sa manière de parler.

\- Je viens pour Isanami, elle a le droit d'accéder à cette éducation malgré ton départ de la maison. Elle n'a pas à payé pour les erreurs de sa mère.

J'ai été stupéfaite par deux choses : déjà le fait que mon prénom en entier sois Isanami. Puis par le fait que ma mère et éclater du rire le plus flippant que j'ai pu entendre de toute ma courte vie.

\- Dois-je te rappeler ma_ très chère mère_ que si j'ai déserté la maison familiale c'est parce que tu voulais tuer Isa-chan alors qu'elle était encore dans mon ventre ! Et tu reviens après deux ans où j'ai dû me reconstruire toute seule, la bouche en cœur pour me reprendre cette même fille !

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait je l'ai fait pour toi ! Un enfant à cet âge sans mariage c'était abréger ton avenir ! Je voulais te protéger !

\- Arrêtes d'agir comme si j'avais fait une erreur ! J'ai été _violée_, Oka-sama ! Violée et j'avais besoin de toi ! J'avais besoin de ma mère à mes côté et toi tu… Toi tu ne te préoccupais que du qu'en dira on alors que ta fille agonisait.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais du la garder, on aurait pu se débarrasser de cette honte et tu aurais pû reprendre ta vie où tu l'avais laissé.

J'entendis un violent coup porté sur la table, faisant renverser les verres qui se brisèrent sur le sol.

\- Tu peux m'insulter, me traîner dans la boue et me prendre pour une moins que rien. Mais je t'interdis de dire du mal d'Isanami ! Elle n'est pas une honte, elle est ma fierté. Pendant que toi tu essayais de me cacher aux yeux de tous et que tu ne me regardais pas toi-même, Isanami était là. Et cette vie qui grandissait en moi à été la seule chose qui me poussait à continuer la mienne. Elle m'a sauvé quand tous m'avez tourné le dos, alors je t'interdis à toi et tout les autre membres de cette famille de vouloir entrer dans ma vie et celle de ma fille.

Il eu un silence, et je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que j'hyperventillais mais cela devait être aussi le cas des deux femme de l'autre côté de la porte. Mon cœur tambourinait tellement fort que je n'entendais plus que lui.

\- Ca ne te fais pas mal, d'avoir ces gens qui te reconnaissent dans la rue et qui te pointe du doigt, toi et ta fille ? demanda grand-mère la voix cassé.

\- Il y en a qui me soutiennent et me respectent pour ce que j'ai accompli malgré tout, cela sont mes amis. Les autres je ne m'en soucierais que s'ils font du mal à Isanami. »

Je les ai entendu se lever alors je me suis levé et je suis parti dans ma chambre me coucher en vitesse, repensant à tout ce que j'avais découvert.

Maman était une femme extraordinaire. Et à ce moment là aucun Shinobi ne me paraissait plus brave ou plus fort que ma mère. La dernière pensée que j'ai eu avant de m'endormir fut que je serais une kunoichi hors pair que je protégerais ma mère comme elle m'a protégé du monde hostile alors que je n'étais même pas née, et que je la rendrais fière. Je me suis mise à jouer distraitement avec mon chakra pour m'endormir. Cette nuit là maman est venu dormir avec moi.

Depuis ce soir là, les semaines ont passés à l'identique si ce n'est ma détermination qui se renforçait à chaque sourire que maman me donnait. C'est dire à quel point j'était motivé. Cela se traduisait par de long moment à malaxer mon chakra et essayer de le sentir dans les moindres recoins de mon corps, je faisais aussi beaucoup d'exercice de flexibilité et d'assouplissement et dieu merci mon corps d'enfant de deux ans s'adaptait super bien.

Quand j'ai eu trois ans maman a du reprendre le travail, d'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué elle travail en tant que couturière dans une boutique de kimono super côté. Maman me savait douée et mature pour mon âge alors elle n'a pas objecté quand je lui ai dis que ce n'était pas la peine d'engager une baby sitter. Cependant elle s'est mise d'accord avec une amie pour que sa fille qui tient la boulangerie juste à côté de chez nous viennent voir de temps en temps comment je vais.

C'est ainsi que à partir de mes trois ans j'avais la maison pour moi toute seule. Mes journée se résumaient donc à faire mes exercices de chakra et de flexibilité en toute liberté dans l'arrière cour attenante à notre maison où maman met à sécher les vêtements. Ce n'est pas très grand environ la taille d'un petit terrain de tennis mais c'étais suffisant pour ce que je voulais faire. A cela donc j'avais ajouté à ma liste d'exercices de l'endurance où je courrais autour de la cour jusqu'à l'épuisement. Autant dire qu'au début je finissais dans un état proche d'une loutre asthmatique en moins de dix minutes. Mais les jours passaient et je n'avais rien d'autre à faire à part m'entraîner alors évidement je progressais même si je savais que ce n'était probablement rien devant l'entrainement supervisé des enfants des clans.

Un matin alors que je déjeunais avec ma mère je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle tenait tellement à ce que je devienne shinobi. Elle m'a regardé longtemps semblant se demander si elle devait me dire la vérité puis avec l'air le plus sérieux que je ne lui ai jamais vu elle m'a dit :

« Parce que je ne veux pas que tu sois un jour vulnérable devant qui que ce soit. »

Puis elle m'a sourit et est parti travaillé. J'avais compris qu'elle faisait allusion à son agression. Elle ne voulait pas que je sois dans la même situation qu'elle, incapable de me défendre si un homme ou une femme me voulait du mal d'une quelconque manière. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que ni ma mère ni moi ne voulions que je sois shinobi pour le bien du village. O u du moins ce n'était la priorité première. C'était pour des raisons plus individuelles, plus égoïstes. Ma mère voulait que je sois shinobi pour mon propre bien, et moi je voulais être shinobi pour la fierté de ma mère. Nous n'étions pas comme tout ces gens « pro-village à la vie à la mort ! ». Je ne saurais pas dire si c'était bien ou mal.

Les mois défilèrent et toujours la même routine en additionnant que j'avais eu l'autorisation de maman afin de pouvoir aller à la bibliothèque de Konoha toute seule. Alors je me ménageais des temps où je passais à la bibliothèque et je passais de long moment à lire. J'essayais de me faire la plus discrète possible parce que un enfant de quatre ans lisant _Les techniques Futon les plus mortelles_ en aurait fait flipper plus d'un. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas quelle était mon affinité. J'espères que c'est quelque chose de stylé genre feu ! J'ai toujours eu un penchant pyromane.

Puis le temps ainsi faisait son chemin et arriva ma cinquième année. Et qui dit cinquième année diiiiiiiiiiit …. Académie !

J'avoue que quand ma mère est revenu du travail avec mon dossier d'inscription j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la rejoindre dans sa petit dance de la célébration.

Le soir précédent ma rentré à l'académie je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Ma mère adorable et attentive qu'elle est, est venu dans ma chambre avec du lait chaud au miel pour m'aider à me détendre. Je ne l'avouerai jamais mais c'est sa présence qui fais que j'ai enfin réussi à trouver le sommeil. Et dire qu'en réalité j'ai vingt cinq si je compte mes années ici.

Evidement qui dit coucher tard dit, lever tard. J'ai cru mon pauvre petit cœur aller céder à la panique. C'est ma mère qui s'est réveillé la première.

« - Mmmh, HO ! K'SO ! ISA-CHAN TU ES EN RETARD !

\- Je suis en retard ?

\- Tu es en retard.

\- JE SUIS EN RETARD !

\- Vite vas te laver !

\- JE VAIS ME LAVER !

\- Et viens manger !

\- JE VAIS MANGER !

\- Isa- chan ?

\- ISA-CHAN ! »

Me rendant compte que j'agissais comme une parfaite débile j'ignorais le regard amusé de ma mère qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir un rire pendant que je faisais mon chemin dans la salle de bain. Une fois prête je fusais dans la cuisine en maudissant l'heure qui allait anormalement vite. J'avais déjà raté le discours de l'Hokage, quelle honte. Alors que j'engouffrais les crèpes au chocolat ma mère entrepris de me natter mes denses cheveux noir ondulé qui m'arrivait maintenant un peu en dessous des omoplates.

« - Ah, ma petite Isa-chan est tellement jolie !

J'avalais le reste du lait d'un coup, attrapa mon bento et me dirigea vers la sortie.

\- J'y vais maman.

\- Ne brise pas trop de cœur !

\- T'inquiète je vais là bas pour apprendre à briser des os !

\- Excellent mon bébé ! »

Je me mis alors à courir comme si j'avais le diable aux fesse, en espérant que la classe n'ai pas encore commencé.

Quand j'arrivais enfin devant l'académie en effet la place était déjà déserte. Je me suis rué sur le tableau d'affichage avec pour résultat de me cogner la tête dessus. Lorsque j'ai trouvé mon nom je me suis remis à courir comme une possédée. Devant la porte de la classe j'espérais de tout mon cœur que la classe n'ai pas encore commençé.

_Faitesqueçan'estpascommencéfaitesqueçan'estpascommencéfaitesqueçan'estpascommencé…_

Je fis coulisser la porte…

_…faitesqueçan'estpascommencéfaitesqueçan'estpascommencéfaitesqueçan'estpascommencé…_

_Toutes les paires de yeux se tournèrent vers moi dans un silence de mort._

_…Ca a commencé._

J'avais la désagréable sensation que je devais dire quelque chose.

« Je crois que je suis en retard, hum. »

Un autre silence où je restais debout sous le regard accusateur et dédaigneux de la majorité des étudiants. _Accusateurs et dédeigneux_ ?! Nan mais je rêves ! Mais vous êtes que des gamin bordel, vous devriez être content qu'il y ai une distraction en plein cour ennuyant, c'est pas possible d'être aussi coincé du c** à cet âge là ! Baisses les yeux tout de suite toi ou je te met ton crayon dans le fond du-

« Isanami Kagami, je supposes ? »

J'hochai simplement la tête devant Umino Iruka. De toute manière je n'aurais pas put parler. Enfin vous vous rendez compte j'étais devant Umino Iruka.

Beau gosse.

« Vas prendre une place et c'est la première et dernière fois que tu arrives en retard. »

J'hochai encore la tête, en m'inclinant légèrement.

Beau gosse.

Sans vraiment faire attention à mes camarades, je me précipitai sur la place vide la plus en hauteur près du mur où je m'affalais à côté d'un élève avachi sur son bureau. Enfin un gamin normal.

Le cour continua. Et j'ai failli me mettre à pleurer. Ouai, parce que j'ai réalisé que l'académie des ninja c'était une école. Oui je sais, c'est logique. Mais putain c'est une école ! En d'autre termes je devais affronter une nouvelle fois l'école élémentaire, avec ses cours de math élémentaire, avec ses cours de lectures élémentaires, tout ce qui devait être appris à des petit humain avant de leur apprendre comment tuer quelqu'un de sang froid. Je me suis ratatiné sur ma chainse en poussant un gémissement de désespoir.

Mon voisin n'a pas daigné relever la tête de ses bras quand il m'a dit :

« - C'est galère, mais si tu dors ça passera plus vite.

Yep, moi aussi j'ai reconnu immédiatement le petit gars qui était assis à côté de moi.

\- On a pas tous l'option veille automatique, veinard.

Il a fait un bruit étouffé que j'ai interpréter comme un bruit amusé. Puis il a relevé sa tête d'entre ses bras.

\- Shikamaru Nara.

\- Isanami Kagami. »

C'était ma première conversation avec Shikamaru. Je me suis immédiatement rappelé de ma promesse quand à mes résolution de ne pas m'approcher des rookie 9. Mais il faut croire que j'avais sous estimé le facteur hasard. Etre amie avec un seul d'entre eux c'est pas grand-chose non ?

Quoi qu'il en soit maintenant qu'ont a été plus ou moins sympathique l'un envers l'autre cela aurait parût suspect si je me mettais à l'éviter comme la peste.

Il faut croire que je m'inquiétais pour rien. Parce qu'au fur et à mesure du temps j'ai appris que Shikamaru n'était pas le genre de gamin qui s'investissait corps et âme dans une amitié à tout prix. On s'asseyait souvent à côté, on parlait souvent ensemble, pour ma part parce que le gamin étant plus intelligent que la moyenne donc les conversations étaient relativement intéressante, et pour sa part parce que je cite je suis « une fille étrangement pas galère ». J'ai pris ça comme un compliment. Cependant il n'y avait pas ce sentiment d'obligation et de responsabilité qu'une amitié engage. Si on avait pas envie de s'assoir à côté on ne le faisait pas si on ne voulait pas se parler on le faisait pas et ça sans que l'autre se sente vexé. Ce gamin était pratique. Puis un jour il a fait la rencontre de Chouji Akimitchi qui était dans une autre classe. C'est à partir de là qu'on s'est de moins en moins parlé sans pour autant s'ignorer, cela restait toujours agréable de se parler. Dans ma classe Shikamaru était le seul des rookie 9 présent. Les autre devaient être dans d'autre classe.

C'est quelques mois plus tard que j'ai vu Naruto pour la première fois. Je sortais de ma classe pour manger mon déjeuner sous le même arbre où j'avais l'habitude de manger. Je me suis figé quand j'ai vu un gamin blond, frêle, avec de grand yeux bleu pétillant à la vue d'enfants qui jouait aux ninjas non loin. Je me suis fait la plus silencieuse possible et j'ai continué à observer son air enfantin qui laissait transparaître cette envie d'aller les rejoindre. Mais vu la manière qu'il avait de rester recroqueviller contre le tronc d'arbre, j'ai compris qu'il savait qu'il se ferait rejeter. Et j'ai fais le truc le plus lâche que j'ai jamais fait. J'ai tourné les talons et je l'ai ignoré.

Je me sens un monstre d'avoir fait ça. Ayant l'âme d'une adulte, ignorer la détresse d'un enfant de six ans me semble inhumain. Le soir venu je me sentais vraiment mal, j'avais sous estimer le poids de la culpabilité. Et dire que ce n'était encore rien face à ce que je devrai affronter quand Sasuke aura perdu son clan et son précieux frère, quand Sandaime mourra, quand le père de Neji mourra, quand Neji mourra…

Quand ma mère m'a demandé ce qui n'allait pas j'ai littéralement fondue en larme. Elle n'a pas vraiment compris pourquoi mais elle m'a câliner et ma réconforter comme elle sait si bien le faire. Puis elle a insister pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas. J'imagine qu'en tant que parent c'est insupportable de voir son enfant mal en point sans savoir pourquoi. J'étais cruelle de lui infliger ça. J'ai seulement vaguement expliqué que j'avais peur de décevoir ceux qui croyaient en mon potentiel de prodige, parce que je ne serais jamais capable de pouvoir tous les satisfaire et protéger tout le monde. Et même si elle n'était pas consciente de tout l'enjeu que laissait suggérer mes mots ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a fait le plus grand bien.

« Isa-chan, si tu fais de ton mieux personne ne sera jamais décu et je serai toujours, toujours fière de toi. Tu n'a pas à t'inquiéter de comment tu _devrais_ être, Isa-chan. Soit celle que tu _veux_ être. Tu as le droit comme n'importe quel être humain de vivre ta vie pleinement sans aucune restriction, prodige ou pas. »

Ces mots en tourner en boucle dans ma tête longtemps encore après qu'elle me les a dit. Et j'ai réalisé que ce qu'elle m'avait dit était totalement vrai et j'ai senti une vague de colère se déverser en moi.

Pourquoi est ce que je devrais toujours me sacrifier pour les autres ? J'avais assez donner dans ma première vie et voilà qu'encore une fois je courbais l'échine afin de préserver une chronologie qui ne me concerne pas ! C'est vrai, ce monde n'est pas une fiction, si ça se trouve les choses ne vont pas se passer comme Kishimoto l'a décrit et si ça se trouve Kishimoto ne l'a pas inventé mais n'a fait que décrire ce qu'il à vu ! Que ces hypothèses soient vrai ou fausse je m'en fous. Je n'ai rien demandé à personne et pourtant je suis là et ce n'est pas parce que Kishimoto n'a rien dit à propos de moi dans son histoire que je vais m'écraser et m'empêcher de vivre. J'ai le droit à un avenir brillant, j'ai le droit de choisir mes amis, j'ai le droit de vivre.

Si je veux faire la connaissance d'un tel je le fait qu'il soit un rookie 9 ou pas. Si je veux sauver un tel et que je peux le faire alors je le fais.

Je ne laisserais plus aucun facteur extérieur à moi diriger ma propre vie et mes choix.

Ça sera mon nindo tiens !

_Voila voila, le deuxième chapitre notamment pour remercier joyeuseenfant de sa r'viou plaisante et constructive, j'espère que je ne te déçois pas ! Sinon j'attend avec impatience vos impressions, vos remarques, vos critiques je suis ouverte à tout venant de vous, TOUT, si c'est pas mignon ça ! Evidemment je ne mettrais la suite qu'après que j'ai réçu d'abord des r'viou en échange, Hé c'est un peu pour ça qu'on publie hein ! Donc motivez moi mes amis, motivez moi ! _

_Schuss !_


	3. Chapter 3

Les mois ont passé et je me sentais plus sereine maintenant, je continuais de parler avec Shikamaru mais la majorité du temps je la passais avec Aiko Kyo. C'est une fille de ma classe absolument hilarante. C'est vrai, cette fille était un spécimen. D'abord elle avait les cheveux court et une allure assez androgyne qui fait que beaucoup la prenait pour un garçon, son prénom mixte n'aidant pas. Elle avait les cheveux chatain et de grand yeux chocolat, ses traits étaient fins et bien dessiné mais vraiment même moi je n'ai pas su dire si c'était une fille ou un garçon. Le plus intéressant à son propos c'est que pour une fille de six ans elle est vraiment, _vraiment_ mature. J'ai mieux compris pourquoi quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait _cinq sœurs_ plus âgées qu'elle. Et je sais d'expérience qu'avoir une sœur plus âgé ça fait maturé une fille bien plus vite. Alors _Cinq !_

La plupart des gens aurait dit que ce n'était pas la manière dont deux filles devraient nouer une amitié. Ca c'est passé un peu comme ça :

On avait fini nos exercice de taijutsu et tout le monde étaient fatigué et en sueurs. Moi j'ai attendu que la plupart quitte le terrain d'entraînement pour rentrer chez eux et je me suis mis à faire des tours de terrain. Vous vous dîtes sûrement que je suis une malade ? Je ne vous contredis pas. Je suis littéralement devenu accros à l'effort physqiue. En même temps je fais ça depuis que j'ai deux ans. C'est flippant dit comme ça, hum.

Et puis je fais parti de ces gens qui ont tendance à être motivé et encouragé par leur victoire. J'étais la meilleure élève de la classe. Même si je relativisais car le seul enfant de clan dans ma classe était Shikamaru et le reste étaient des civils. Alors je faisais toujours plus pour ne pas trop me laisser distancer par les gamins comme Sasuke ou Neji. Fierté d'une adulte de vingt cinq ans oblige.

Bref.

A un moment, alors que je faisais le grand écart et que je m'allongeais sur ma jambe droite pour toucher mon pied droit, j'ai entendu un sifflement admiratif.

Aiko Kyo, un enfant de ma classe qui m'avait toujours intrigué s'avançait vers moi.

« - On peut dire que t'es flexible Kagami-san.

Je savais pas trop comment le prendre. Parce que avec Aiko Kyo on avait toujours l'impression que son ton couvait de la moquerie. Alors j'ai posé la question qui me turlupinait.

\- T'es une fille ou un garçon ?

Son visage s'est coloré d'une légère couleur rosé avant de me fusiller du regard.

\- Pétasse.

Et comme ça elle a tourné les talons. Une vague de remord m'avait envahi mais je n'oubliais pas le fait qu'un ou une gamin(e) de six venait de me traiter de pétasse.

\- J'hésite entre sale con ou sale conne, tu m'en voudras pas si je te réponds pas tout de suite ? »

Oui je suis vicieuse je sais. Quoi qu'il en soit je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle face volte face dans la seconde et qu'elle m'attaque à coup de taijutsu.

C'était mauvais.

Pour elle.

Quand elle s'est retrouvé au sol en moins de trois mouvement, elle à hurler de rage. Sauf qu'en même temps elle a sorti le plus gros rot que j'ai jamais entendu.

On s'est regardé toute les deux avec un air surpris, elle-même avait du mal à croire à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Puis on a explosé de rire.

On riait tellement qu'on ne tenait plus debout, l'echo de nos rire emplissant le terrain vide et les larmes dévalaient nos joue. Et lorsqu'on se calmait un peu il suffisait que l'une croise le regard de l'autre pour se remettre à rire comme des hyènes.

Entre deux rire j'ai réussi à haleter « Ca c'était rugir ! » et c'était reparti pour un tour. Après un long moment , on était allongées sur le sol les abdos douloureux, un sourire béat encore sur le visage.

Puis je me suis tourné vers elle :

« -Isanami kagami, six ans, sexe féminin.

Un sourire narquois s'est affiché sur ses lèvres.

\- Aiko kyo, six ans, sexe féminin. »

C'est ainsi que je me suis fait ma première vraie amie. Depuis ce jour on passait la majorité du temps à l'école ensemble et quand je restais après les cours pour m'entraîner en solo elle restait aussi soit pour s'entraîner un peu soit pour lire. Aiko n'était pas très physique, par contre elle avait un excellent contrôle de son chakra et était passionné par une chose qui moi me laissait comme deux rond de flan : le Fuinjutsu. C'est ce qu'elle lisait à longueur de temps, l'art des sceau. Elle m'avait dit que son but était de se trouver un mentor après l'académie et de devenir elle-même un maitre en la matière. Ca prouvait en effet la maturité de la gamine quand même, elle n'était pas comme tout ces gamins qui veulent être des shinobis pour la castagne et le titre de héro.

Aiko avait l'art et la manière de se mettre dans des situations pas possible, parce qu'elle était maladroite et aussi parce qu'elle disait souvent à haute voix ce qu'elle pensait.

D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je me trouve présentement en sa compagnie, en heure de colle à faire des tours de terrain en punition. Car plutôt dans la journée, en plein cour, Aiko les yeux rêveurs avait gloussé. Et même si elle avait voulu être discrète Iruka sensei l'avait entendu.

« - Tu voudrais peut être partagé avec nous ce qui te fais rire Kyo-san ?

\- Mmmh, ma sœur vous aurez trouvez à croquer, avait elle répondu d'un air absent. »

Si toute la classe s'était figé, moi je me suis étouffé tellement je riais, j'ignore encore si c'est la tête d'Aiko une fois qu'elle s'est rendu compte de ce qu'elle avait dit, ou la tête de jeune vierge effarouché d'Iruka sensei qui me faisait le plus marrer.

« K-k-kyo-san ! Retenue ce soir ! Kagami-san tu l'accompagneras puisque tu trouve ça si drôle ! »

Autant dire que je me suis vite tût.

Comme Iruka sensei trouvait que courir pour moi c'était trop facile, il m'a fait rajouter des poids de cinq kilos sur chaque jambe et dix autour de la taille. Aiko a été épargné vu qu'elle rampait déjà.

« - Pourquoi c'est moi qui souffre le plus, grognais je en passant à côté de lui.

\- Cours, Isanami-san.

\- Tyran, murmurais-je.

\- J'ai entendu, fit il remarquer alors que je m'éloignais déjà. »

Je m'inquiétais un peu en dépassant Aiko pour la trente quatrième fois quand je la vis se déplacé en mode chenille.

« - Je crois que,hum, tu devrais repasser bientôt en mode bipède.

\- Kyo-san dix tour en plus si tu ne te relève pas, hurla Iruka sensei de l'autre côté du terrain.

\- Mmmmbouuuuhouuuuuuhouuuu… »

Prenant pitié de mon amie je me décida d'aller raisonner notre professeur lorsque je repassa devant lui.

« Ecoutez, Iruka-Sama-sensei, sauf votre respect, je trouve que votre réaction et tout à fais disproportionné quand on sait que vous nous punissez parce que l'on vous trouve sexy ! »

Oups. Je ne devais pas employé ce mot là à la base, hum. Je crois que je nous ai condamnés.

Iruka-sensei, à eu un tic nerveux au niveau de l'œil et je lui ai offert mon sourire le plus innocent.

« Rajoute cinq kilo autour de chaque bras, dix tour en plus quand tu auras terminé les cent demandé. »

J'ai déguerpis aussitôt.

« Kyo-san ! Ce sera fois trente si tu ne finis pas ce tour dans cinq seconde ! »

J'ai pas pu m'empêcher de pouffer de rire quand j'ai vu Aiko aller aussi vite que l'éclaire en rampant comme une chenille, poussant des petit couinement de terreur.

Mais toute chose a une fin et Iruka sensei à mis fin à notre séance de torture quand Aiko avait en fin fini ces cent dix tour et que je devais faire des pompes en l'attendant. On s'est affalé comme des morses. En partant j'aurais juré voir Iruka-sensei sourire.

Sadique. Vous savez cette rumeur comme quoi Iruka sensei était un instructeur doux et aimant ?

Foutaises.

Bref, ce genre de situation arrivait souvent durant nos années à l'académie. Naturellement les années ont passés toujours de la même manière, j'étais toujours aussi obnubilé par les entraînement et je suis arrivé à l'année de la graduation de notre promotion bien trop vite à mon goût. Durant les dernières années je mettais retrouver successivement dans la classe de Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura haruno et Ino Yamanaka, Hinata, puis shino. Je n'ai jamais échangé avec eux plus de quelques mots et de toutes les façons j'avais la chance d'être dans la même classe que Aiko à chaque fois donc on restait ensemble. Sauf que cet année là quand j'ai ouvert la porte de ma salle de classe je me suis figé. Je suis tombé dans la classe où tout les rookie 9 étaient réunis. Mais ça à la limite je m'en fous. Nan, ce qui me faisait chier c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'Aiko. Après avoir inspecté chaque recoin de la salle je devais admettre que pour notre dernière année Aiko et moi ne seront pas dans la même classe. J'ai pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme avant d'aller ma soir sur un siège vide en hauteur.

« - C'est galère, mais si tu dors ça ira plus vite.

J'ai souri en reconnaissant mon voisin.

\- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu.

Shikamaru relava sa tête en souriant paresseusement.

\- Comme on se retrouve camarade ?, demanda-il en baillant.

\- He bien ma foi toujours aussi enthousiastes et motivés que dans nos jeunes années, je dirais, lui repondis je. »

Il eu un sourire ironique et je ne pus retenir un ricanement avant que Iruka-sensei ne commence à parler.

L'heure du déjeuner n'est pas en même temps que celle de la classe d'Aiko apparemment. Résignée j'ai pris mon bento et me suis dirigée d'un air morose sous notre arbre. Je suis sûre qu'Iruka sensei à fait exprès de nous séparé. Il avait réussit a ne pas nous avoir les dernières année en nous refourguant à Mizuki sensei. Et ce mec la n'est PAS du tout sain.

Je mangeais tranquillement en ruminant l'injustice qui m'était faite quand j'entendis le Ô combien familier bruit d'un ventre affamé. J'ai pris un moment avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas le mien ( evidement puisque j'était en train de le nourrir) mais que ça venait d'en haut. J'ai regardé le ciel d'un air sceptique. Non je ne ferai pas l'affront de croire que c'est un ange qui a la dalle. Mais un second bruit identique au premier retentit. Et ce n'est que la seconde fois que j'ai levé la tête que je l'ai vu assis sur une branche un air extrêmement gêné sur le visage.

« Uzumaki-san ? »

Surpris que je lui adresse la parole, il se déséquilibra et tomba lamentablement. Sur moi.

« - Uzumaki-san, retires ta main de là.

\- Huh ? Aaaaaaaah ! Dé-dé-désolé ! C'était pas fais exprès j'te jure ! »

Il était paniqué, le visage tout rouge d'avoir mis sa main sur ma poitrine naissante ( oui j'ai _que_ onze ans, hum ! ), les bras croisés devant sa tête comme si j'allais me mettre à le frapper sauvagement.

J'avoue que l'idée m'a effleuré l'esprit, mais j'ai vite réalisé que je pouvais pas molester un gamin maladroit qui n'avait jamais eu personne pour lui parler des relations entre un garçon et une fille proprement.

Au lieu de ça j'ai vérifié que mon bento était intact, sentant ce pincement de culpabilité au souvenir de ce jour où je lui avais délibérément tourné le dos, je pris un Onigiri et le lui tendit.

Il est resté prostré encore un instant avant d'ouvrir un œil puis l'autre puisque aucun coup ne lui était tombé dessus. Quand il remarqua que je lui tendais un Onigiri il me regarda avec un air abasourdi vite remplacé par un air méfiant. Mh, il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui fasse quelque chose de gentil.

« - J'ai pas eu le temps de l'empoisonner entre le temps où tu m'est tombé dessus et celui où je me suis relevé tu sais ?

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent un instant, puis avisant mon sourire moqueur, il se massa nerveusement la nuque et m'adressa un sourire hésitant en prenant doucement la nourriture.

\- Merci, euh …

\- Isanami Kagami

\- Moi c'est Uzumki Naruto

\- Je sais.

Je regrettais aussitôt quand je vis son visage s'assombrir. Evidement que tout le monde le connaissait c'était le « démon » de konoha, il devait croire que ma mère m'avait dit de rester loin de lui.

\- Tes blagues sont assez connues, ajoutais je simplement en me servant un autre onigiri.

Son visage sembla s'illuminer instantanément et ce fut à partir de ce moment que je reconnu le Naruto solaire que décrivait le manga.

\- Evidement ! fanfaronna-t-il. Je suis le meilleurs pour ça ! Et même pour plein d'autre truc ! après tout je vais devenir le prochain Hokage, sois en sûre !

J'aime bien cet enfant.

\- Tu n'ira pas très loin si tu meurs de faim, dis je avec un sourire en poussant la boite contenant mon déjeuner vers lui.

Il rit joyeusement en se servant un autre onigiri.

\- Arigato Isanami-chan !

\- Hai, hai. »

Les jours suivants je ne me mêlais pas trop à la classe, je parlais souvent avec Shikamaru, Naruto me saluait toujours avec enthousiasme et me demandait parfois mon avis sur telle ou telle chose quand il était pris dans une dispute avec le reste de la classe, ce qui arrivait souvent. Dans ces moment là je répondais simplement ce que je pensais, ce qui allait souvent dans le sens de Naruto, m'attirant les regards intrigués des autre élèves. Mais c'était de la bonne camaraderie, rien de plus.

Je ne m'étai pas fait de réel amis, mais comme d'habitude après les cour je me retrouvait sur un terrain d'entraînement avec Aiko qui lisait pendant que je m'entraînait.

Au environ du milieu de l'année, j'avais fait une découverte étonnante avec mon chakra. J'avais toujours été intrigué par l'affinité de mon chakra que je ne connaissait toujours pas d'ailleurs.

Alors je me suis demandé qu'est ce qui défine la nature de l'affinité du chakra.

Je savais que ce flux en moi que j'utilisais était la résultante du mélange de mon énergie spirituelle et physique. La proportion de l'un ou de l'autre influe sur la puissance du nijutsu utilisé. Cela veut dire que ce qui influe sur sa nature sont les molecules même qui la composent. Et mon intuition me soufflait que la molecule de chakra était identique d'un shinobi à l'autre, microscopiquement parlant. Comme l'ADN est constiuté des même bases desoxyribo nucléiques, chez tout les être humain, c'est seulement l'ordre de l'enchainement des bases qui fait que l'ADN à un code différent d'un humain à l'autre.

Alors si le chakra d'une personne a une affinité eau, cela voudrait dire que la manière dont se comporte les molécules de chakra et différente d'un chakra type feu ou vent par exemple. J'ai passé longtemps à me demandé comment les molécules de chakra devaient se comporter pour passer d'une nature à l'autre. Et c'est en regardant bêtement une caserole d'eau bouillir en préparant le diner que ça m'a frappé. Je me suis maudit longtemps de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. C'était la honte pour une ex-scientifique. C'est comme le cycle de l'eau. Quand les molécules d'eau sont toutes serrées les une contre les autre dans un ordre parfait, cela donne l'eau liquide, si les molecules sont eparpillé cela donne un gaz, si les molécules sont serrés les unes contre les autre mais en désordre cela donne un solide.

J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que si la nature du chakra était différente c'est parce que les molécules de chakra avaient des tendances à interagir entre elles différemment d'un individu à l'autre. Il y a des personnes qui ont plusieurs affinités car leurs molecules de chakra sont capable d'interagir entre elle d'une manière puis d'une autre. En effet si c'était la molecule même de chakra qui différait d'un type à l'autre cela serai impossible pour une personne d'avoir deux affinité.

J'étais extatique. Et je voulais expérimenter. Alors après avoir supplié Iruka-sensei pendant au moins trois mois, il a enfin consenti à me donner un papier d'affinité du chakra. A la fin des cours je me suis précipité sous l'œil intrigué de mes camarade jusque chez moi. Une fois dans l'arrière cour à l'abri des regards j'ai sorti le bout de papier comme si c'était le saint graal.

Bon j'ai le droit qu'à une seule chance.

Doucement j'ai transfuser un peu de chakra jusqu'au papier.

_Feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu,feu_

Le papier se froissa.

Puis se coupa en deux.

Foudre et vent.

Pas de feu.

Je soupira légèrement déçu de ne pas assouvir mes penchant pyromane, mais foudre et vent c'était stylé aussi. Et puis si mes théorie étaient bonne, je pourrais théoriquement utiliser n'importe quel élément.

Alors déterminer à utiliser le feu, je me suis assise et j'ai commencé à malaxer mon chakra. Le flux tournoyait dans mon corps et je le dirigeais fermement d'un endroit à l'autre pendant quelques minutes. Je voulais du feu, alors il me fallait de la chaleur. Je sais que la chaleur et crée par l'agitation des molecules, j'a donc essayé de faire vibrer mon chakra. J'ai visualisé ce flux qui coulait en moi comme une rivière et me concentrant, j'essayais de faire prendre à mon chakra différent chemin d'un seul coup pour séparer et agiter les molecules de chakra.

J'ai du m'y reprendre plusieurs fois mais rien ne venait. Si ca ne donne rien quand je fais prendre différent chemin, peut être que ça donnera quelque chose si je fais la collision en un point de différent direction de chakra. Je sursauta quand la chaleur de mon chakra grimpa brusquement.

J'allais me lever pour entamer une dance de la joie mais mes genoux flanchèrent. C'est là que je me rendais compte que j'étais vidée de toute énergie. Je m'allongeai à même le sol en grimaçant.

Si faire changer la nature du chakra pour ne serais ce que trois seconde m'épuise de la sorte alors ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose lors d'un combat. Peut être que j'avais passer trop de temps à chercher la bonne manière de faire et que c'est ce qui m'avait épuisé, pas le changement de nature en lui-même. Je devrais sûrement apprendre des techniques futon et raiton afin d'essayer de sentir comment se comportait mon chakra dans chaque cas et ensuite j'essaierais de le faire changer de nature, ce sera plus simple je crois. Forte de mes résolutions je m'endormis à même le sol.

Et puis les semaines avaient passé toujours aussi paisiblement, avec pour moi la même routine. J'avais réussi à trouvé un rouleau de parchemin futon et raiton en fouinant dans la bibliothèque personnelle de Mizuki sensei. J'en ai des fous rire en repensant à ce que l'on a du faire pour éloigner les professeur et pouvoir nous infiltrer avec Aiko. J'ai peut être glissé à demi mots à Naruto que son sexy jutsu courant dans toute l'académie serait une bonne idée. Et Aiko a réalisé un sceau assez complexe de genjutsu qui empêchait les sensei d'accéder à cette partie là du couloir où se trouvait la bibliothèque personnelle de Mizuki sensei. J'avoue que j'ai reconsidérer mon avis sur le Fuinjutsu après ça.

C'est donc sur un terrain d'entrainement assez éloigné que je m'entraînais sur les techniques qui me semblaient accessibles tandis que Aiko lisait paisiblement. En y repensant sachant comment Mizuki sensei est quelqu'un avide de pouvoir dans la série je me suis demandé un instant si ces rouleaux étaient légales. Mais j'ai bien vite oublié ce détail quand j'ai appris ma première technique Raiton.

Et ainsi le temps a passé et je le suis retrouvé au jour de la graduation. J'avais passé toute la semaine précédente à remettre Aiko au niveau au taijutsu. Finalement l'examen c'est bien passé pour nous deux nous avons obtenu notre bandeau frontale et pour fêter cet achèvement les sœurs d'Aiko nous ont emmener manger des grillades. Et passer du temps avec les sœurs d'Aiko au complet c'est toujours fun. D'abord il y a Rui, c'est l'ainée elle à vingt sept ans, célibataire, pâtissière. Comment dire… Elle est, hum, assez autoritaire et perverse. Pour avoir une idée du personnage , la première fois que je l'ai rencontrer elle m'a regardé de haut en bas puis un sourire carnassier a fleuri sur son visage et elle m'a dit : « Y'a du potentiel. Ecoutes gamine quand t'aura passé la puberté reviens me voir, on va s'amuser. ». Maintenant encore je sais pas si je dois en rire ou avoir peur.

Ensuite il y a Akane, c'est l'opposé de Rui, elle a vingt cinq ans, mariée, et elle travaille dans la construction. Elle est douce et toujours poli… jusqu'à ce qu'on la fasse boire. Je vous jure que vous ne voulez pas croiser son chemin quand elle à bu, c'est comme si elle avait une double personnalité qui surgissait à ce moment là.

Ensuite il y a Riko et Emiko. Je les appelle Tic et Tac, et même si personne ne sait à quoi je fais référence tout le monde a adopté ce surnom. Ce sont des jumelles, elles ont vingt ans tout juste et elles sont … on va dire qu'elles sont contente de vivre. Ce sont des artistes et leurs projet c'est de monter leur propre agence de décoration.

Puis il y a Tsuchi. Vous avez deviné qu'avec mon humour fulgurant je ne l'appelle que suchi. Elle a dix huit ans, c'est une fille avec un sens du sarcasme et de l'ironie assez poussé et elle adore embêter son monde. Elle a un talent pour l'écriture, je sais qu'elle voudrait être écrivain et faire ses propres livres mais Suchi est le genre de personne avec une vision du monde très affuté. Ce genre de personne dérange dans un monde où les villages encouragent une propagande du culte du village. J'ai lu certain de ces textes, ce n'est pas des pamphlets qui accusent les shinobis et détruisent l'image des village, non. Mais comme je l'ai dis, elle est très lucide.

Enfin , je suis resté avec elles jusqu'au soir avant de passer chercher maman à la boutique où elle travaille et nous somme rentré. Demain serait le jour où je saurais dans quelle team je serais et qui sera mon sensei. Autant vous dire que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit.

_Voilà, voilà le troisième chapitre qui n'est là que grâce à vous parce que vos r'vious m'ont vraiment motivé à le faire ! J'ai bien compris que beaucoup d'entre vous m'attendent au tournant ( je me sens un peu menacé,hum) ou du moins vous êtes curieux de voir où cette histoire va aboutir et je vous en suis reconnaissante vous savez pas à quel point j'ai relus au moins dix fois chaque r'vious parce que c'est trop bon ! Alors j'espère ne pas vous décevoir et j'attend avec impatiance vos remarques vos critiques vos commentaire et tout ce qui peut vous passez par la tête je ne suis pas séléctive :D ! _

_A la revoyure camarade !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Mes amis, mes cheres amis Merci ! Merci pour toute ces r'viou ça me fais chaud au coeur et en plus vous avez pointez certaines choses que je me suis empressé de corriger et d'expliquer dans ce chapitre et dans les suivants._

_GwenElric je suis ravie que ma fic te permette de rêver parce que c'est ce qu'on cherche tous en venant sur ce site et je suis ravie de pouvoir t'en offrir ne serais ce qu'un peu. Nociolla merci de te r'viou je suis contente que ça te plaise et pour la parution des chapitres j'avoue que je n'ai pas fait attention aux intervalles mais j'avoue que c'est plutôt les r'vious qui me motivent à publier donc voila :D_

_Myhime merci pour tes r'vious plaisante et constructives, tu m'a fait remarquer un aspect important que je n'avais pas assez developé voir pas du tout, j'ai essayé de rectifier le tir dans ce chapitre et de donner une explication. Je ferais plus attention dans les prochains chapitres. N'hésite pas à me faire d'autre remarque ça m'est vraiment utile et ça me fait vraiment plaisir !_

_Yuka, merci pour tes commentaires, tu l'as dit bouffie, les r'vious c'est motivant. Pour ce qui est de la romance, mmmmmmh je ne sais pas trop ils ont que douze piges quand même, on se calme ! Quoique j'avoue ce chapitre démontrent une certaine ... Non mais t'a pas cru que j'allais me spoilé toute seule j'm'appelle pas Bernard ! (J'ai rien contre les bernard, longue vie aux bernard)_

_Chauvin, je me sens comme l'élue avec toi, Harry potter peut aller se rhabiller ! J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas !_

_Auliane, merci de m'attendre au tournant avec seulement des pensée non belliqueuses, enfin pas trop, j'espère. En ce qui concerne la famille maternelle d'Isa-chan, oui c'est un clan de civil (il n'y a pas de clan kagami ninja dans naruto) qui sont riches et donc pompeux avec le balais dans le *** qui va avec le pack. Et comme la maman d'Isa-chan avait gentiment suggéré à sa propre maman de leur foutre la paix ils n'ont jamais repris contact et Isanami n'avait jamais évoquez le sujet avec sa mère car ... tu vois... sujet épineux, tabou, tout ça quoi. MAIS cela ne va pas dire que Mamie et toute la famille n'auront aucun rôle à jouer dans la vie de namie-chan ! Patience, patience, le futur viendra avec son pack d'emmerdes t'inquiètes._

_Sur ce merci à tous pour vos r'vous ça me fait plaisir et ça me fait publier plus vite, hum. Si vous voyez du chantage dans la précédente phrase je vous suggère de consulter un spécialiste pour paranoïa aigu._

_Place au chapitre ! Enjoy._

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de l'assignement des équipes. Et je stressais un max. Déjà parce que même si j'avais décidé d'ignorer l'histoire original du manga et de vivre ma vie, je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans l'une des équipe des rookie 9. Ensuite si je ne suis pas dans une des équipes des rookie 9, comme ils sont les seuls à avoir été Genin cela voudrait dire que théoriquement mon équipe ne passera pas le test de notre instructeur Jounin. A cette pensé je me suis presque taper la tête contre le mur d'exaspération. Reprenant mes esprit j'ai continué mon chemin jusque mon siège. Hors de question que je ne passe pas Genin, j'ai travaillé trop dur pour ça, j'ai encore des traces de brulure des technique Raiton que j'essaie d'apprendre et j'ai encore les coupures des technique Futon que je peine à apprendre. Fuck l'histoire original, il y aura les rookie 12 c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Iruka-sensei est arrivé et après nous avoir félicité avec cette lueur de fierté dans les yeux, il à commencer à annoncer les équipes.

« …Team 7 : Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura. Team 8: …"

Oh oui, mon dieu merci je ne suis pas dans l'équipe maudite, ni dans aucune des rookie 9 initiaux.

« …Team 11 : Tsuna Sawa, Kazuki Yamamoto, Isanami Kagami…Team 12:…"

C'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi c'est moi ! Team 11 ! C'est la mienne !

Iruka-sensei avait fini d'assigner les équipes et c'était l'heure du déjeuner. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me suis mis à chercher mes co-équipiers des yeux. J'avais déjà entendu leurs nom mais je ne saurais pas les reconnaitre. J'aurais sûrement du faire plus attention à mes camarades de classe.

« - Ano… Kagami-san ? retentit une voix douce et hésitante derrière moi.

Je me retourna pour me retrouver devant un jeune garçon , un peu plus grand que moi en taille, avec des cheveux châtain en bataille, des yeux ambrés et une adorable moue hésitante sur le visage. Il avait l'air un peu apeuré et il se tortillait un peu sur lui-même nerveusement. Trop mignon !

\- Je… Je me disais que…hum… ce serait bien de manger ensemble… avec l'équipe. Si tu veux bien sûr !

J'étais bien tenté de ne rien dire et le laisser dans son embarras parce qu'il était juste trop mignon, mais je ne suis pas cruelle et c'était plutôt le genre à Rui et Tsuchi ça.

\- Bien sûr Tsuna-kun ! Je vous cherchais en faite !

Il rougit légèrement à l'entente du -kun , mais un sourire soulagé fleurit sur son visage quand mon sourire lui apprit que je n'étais pas sur le point de le dévorer tout cru.

\- Super, on était déjà dehors ! s'exclama-t-il réellement soulagé, je ne me savais pas aussi intimidante. »

Je le suivi alors à l'extérieur jusque derrière le terrain d'entrainement où nous attendait le présumé Kazuki Yamamoto. C'était un jeune garçon plutôt grand pour son âge, brun aux yeux bleu, les traits fin et une ligne de machoire carré, il faisait un peu plus âgé que son âge et son assurance tranchait avec le mal aise de Tsuna. Je remarquais avec étonnement deux katanas croisé dans son dos. Un spécialiste de Kenjutsu ?

Je le salua poliment mais celui-ci au lieu de me retourner mon salut me scruta de haut en bas avant de renifler dédaigneusement et de grogner un truc comme « ouai, salut ».

Si j'avais eu une bonne surprise avec Tsuna, lui j'avais déjà envie de le taper. Le pauvre Tsuna ne savait plus où se mettre entre l'air grognon du néandertalien et mes envies de meurtres qui devaient irradier. Puis me souvenant que j'étais bien plus âgé que lui, je soupirais et m'assit en face de lui, à côté de Tsuna et ouvrit mon bento.

« - Ano, Isanami-chan, tu es blessé ?

Kazuki relava sa tête avec un air surpris quand il aperçut mes mains avec quelque s traces de brulure pas encore guérie et des coupures.

\- Oh, c'est rien, je me suis fais ça en m'entraînant, c'est pas grave, je lui répondis attendris par son air concerné.

\- Je peux ? me demanda t'il en tendant ses mains vers les miennes. »

Intriguée je reposais mon bento, et lui tendit mes mains curieuse. J'eu un glapissement de surprise quand je vis une lumière verte irradier de ses mains pour soigner les miennes.

On avait un médic-nin dans notre équipe !

« - Mais… mais … C'est super ça Tsuna ! T'es trop fort ! m'exclamais je extatique le faisant rougir furieusement.

\- Oh, euh, merci. Mais c'est pas grand-chose, je … je fais ça depuis petit, mon père est medic-nin alors il m'a appris beaucoup de chose, hum.

\- Non, elle a raison c'est vraiment bien, ça va être super utile à l'équipe, rajouta Kazuki faisant rougir Tsuna de plus belle.

J'avoue que j'étais surprise de le voir le complimenter et l'encourager. Il n'était pas si chiant que ça en faite.

\- Et toi tu sais faire quoi d'utile, rajouta Kazuki en se tournant vers moi, un air indescriptible sur le visage.

Je retire ce que j'ai dis, ce n'est qu'un sale gosse.

\- Te dégonflé ta grosse tête à coup sandale, t'en pense quoi ?

\- Tch. »

Il retourna à son bento après m'avoir fusillé du regard. Tsuna semblait gêné par le regain de tension mais j'étais surprise de voir qu'il combattait un petit sourire. J'aime bien ce gosse.

Après avoir terminé notre déjeuner on retourna à la salle de classe pour attendre notre sensei.

Et j'avoue que j'étais impatiente, quel genre de jounin nous sera assigné, j'en savais rien, mais j'espérais qu'il soit super fort histoire de pouvoir rivaliser avec quelqu'un comme Kakashi.

Les instructeurs sont arrivés et j'ai dû faire preuve de tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas pousser des glapissements de surprises et ne pas passer en mode fangirl quand j'ai vu Asuma sarutobi. Ce mec est trop sexy.

Il ne restait plus que la team 11 et la team 7. Me retrouver si proche du trio maudit m'a mis assez mal à l'aise au début. Puis Naruto est venu me parler sous le regard étonné de Sakura. On a été interrompu par un bruit assez étrange.

« Mes bééébééééééés, où sont mes petits poussins ? »

Et la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux d'une couleur oscillant entre le brun et le caramel mi long attaché négligemment en une queue basse sur son épaule gauche, un sourire grand comme une banane sur le visage, ses yeux d'un gris sombre glissant sur chacun d'entre nous. Je remarquais que son oreille gauche était percé avec une boucle d'oreille assez féminine.

« Allez soyez pas timides ! Team 11 venez voir papa ! »

Sans une once d'hésitation la team sept nous pointa vivement du doigt, alors que l'homme assez étrange s'approchait de nous son sourire atteignant le coin de ses yeux. Inutile de préciser que ce sourire ne me mettais pas du tout en confiance, j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'il s'apprêtait à nous attraper violemment pour nous déguiser en poussins et nous forcé à le suivre en criant des « maman, maman ! » pendant qu'il crierait des glorieux « coin, coin,coin ! ».

.dieu.

Tout mais pas ça. En jetant un coup d'œil à Kazuki qui verdissait je compris qu'il était arrivé au même genre de conclusion que moi, par contre Tsuna qui me tenait le bras tellement fort que je ne le sentait plus devait être arrivé à des conclusion beaucoup plus sanglante. Mais c'est vrai que le sourire du Jounin en face de nous avait un aspect sadique autant que fanatique mielleux.

Puis le jounin nous fit signe de le suivre et il sortit de la classe en gambadant joyeusement, se dirigeant vers les terrains d'entraînement. J'échangeait un regard avec Kazuki ayant pour la première fois l'impression d'être sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. C'est fous ce que l'on peut s'unir dans l'adversité. Traînant Tsuna derrière moi je suivi l'homme qui se retournait toutes les deux secondes pour nous adresser des sourires vraiment, vraiment flippant. Inutile de dire qu'on se figeait tout les trois à chaque fois qu'il se retournait.

Il arriva enfin sous un arbre et s'y adossa. Puis silence. Il ne dit rien nous observant avec ce sourire qui s'étalait sur tout son visage. Il me faisait penser à un chat. Au chat de cheschire. Je réprimais un frisson.

« Vous ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'on se fasse un immense câlin tout les quatre j'espère, avait murmuré Kazuki d'une voix qu'il voulait assuré mais qui tremblait un peu. »

Oh c'était donc à ça que se résumai sa pensé apocalyptique. Oui, ça avait quelque chose de terrifiant, j'avoue. Pour toute réponse le jounin secoua énérgiquement la tête avant de dire : « Naaaaaan, trop banale, ce serait indigne de moi, voyons ! »

Je crois qu'on a tous eu des sueurs froide.

« V-vous n'avez pas l'intention d-de nous saler, poivrer et de nous faire rôtir sur un f-feu de camp puis de n-nous manger avec des ch-champignons ? »

J'ai regardé Tsuna qui tremblait derrière moi avec des gros yeux. Comment de telles idées peuvent sortir d'un être qui à l'air si innocent ?

Même le Jounin avait eu l'air un peu déstabilisé. Un point pour Tsuna.

« Maaaah, je pensais que personne ne savait pour mes habitudes alimentaires, mais à quoi ça rimerait que j'élimine mes adorable bébé tout de suite mmmh ? On ne sait même pas encore amuser. »

Je savais que ce monsieur était follement en train de s'amuser si je me fiais à la lueur de malice qui dansait dans le gris sombre de ses yeux, mais que voulez vous la peur ne se contrôle pas et même si ce n'était probablement pas vrai : IL VENAIT D'AVOUER QU'IL ETAIT CANNIBALE NOM D'UN BRETZEL !

« Vous ne comptez pas nous habiller en poussin et nous forcer à vous appeler papa si ? »

A mes mots, le visage du jounin s'illumina l'air de dire _oh qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux ma petite,_ avant de sortir de je ne sais d'où trois horrible choses jaune non identifié.

« DING ! DING ! DING ! Nous avons une gagnante ! »

Il nous lança à la figure chacun un truc jaune que je rattrapa par réflexe. C'était une horrible combinaison Jaune _poussin_, et le pire, le pire c'était pas ces affreuse plumes partout, non. Le pire c'était cet horrible rembourrage au niveau des fesses.

« Oh et j'oubliais de vous dire, dit l'illuminé qui nous servait de sensei, si l'un de vous ne la porte pas je considérerais que vous n'êtes pas prêt à être shinobis et je vous renvois tous à l'académie, finit il avec un air sérieux. »

Il n'y avait plus de lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux et son sourire s'était fâné. Il était mortellement sérieux.

On est resté silencieux, chacun gérant comme il pouvait ce malheur qui venait de s'abattre sur nous et qui ce résumait en un mot : _jaune_.

Kazuki se tourna vers nous. Et je m'attendais au pire.

« Je veux être ninja, et je le serais à n'importe quel prix, a-t-il affirmé en nous regardant tour à tour Tsuna et moi, mais si je n'ai plus de dignité je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être shinobis. »

Dire que j'étais surprise et ravie de la force de caractère de mon camarade étais un euphémisme.

C'est avec délectation que je joignais mes mains pour faire quelques signes et que je soufflais rageusement sur cette immondice jaune qui se déchiqueta aussitôt sous le vent acéré de ma technique.

Je vis Kazuki sourire avant de dégainer ses katanas et de réserver le même sort à la combinaison qui lui était destiné.

Tsuna nous regarda avec de grand yeux ahuri avant de les baisser pensivement sur sa combinaison. Puis avec un air déterminé que je ne lui avait jamais vu, il lança sa combinaison au pied du Jounin qui nous regardait toujours sans laisser transparaître l'ombre d'une émotion.

« Je n'irai nulle part sans eux, affirma simplement Tsuna. »

Le jounin resta imperturbable, nous fixant les uns après les autre semblant attendre que l'un d'entre nous perde subitement tout son courage et revienne sur ces paroles. J'avoue que plus les minutes passaient et plus les doutes grandissaient en moi. Je m'étais entraîné dur tout les jours depuis que j'ai deux ans exprès pour ce jour là. Et même si depuis toujours je savais que c'était possible qu'on ne passe pas cette année car il n'y avait pas d'autre équipes qui avaient passé le test autre que les rookie 9 d'origine, j'avais espérer.

J'avais espérer que malgré le destin, le karma où le je ne sais quoi qui guidait ce monde j'aurais pu passer à travers les mailles du filet, faire ma vie comme bon me semblais à la sueur de mon front et la volonté ardente qui m'habitais.

_La fatalité c'est l'excuse des âmes sans volonté_ me disait ma première mère quand j'étais encore Nolwenn. Quand j'étais encore une jeune adulte pleine de promesse à qui le monde tendait les bras, sous les regards fier et aimant de mes parents, moqueurs et attendris de mon frère et ma sœur, juste une jeune femme qui partaient souvent en vadrouille dans des pays qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec Lucie et Safia juste pour se remplir la tête de souvenirs et se dire un jour, j'ai vécu. Mon cœur se serra à ses pensées et comme à chaque fois où je sentais les larmes me monter au souvenir de mon ancienne vie, je me mettais à penser à mon entraînement à ce que je devais améliorer, ce que je devais apprendre. Peut être qu'en fin de compte je me mentais à moi-même. Peut être que tout cet entraînement depuis toutes ses années n'était qu'un moyen pour oublier la douleur qui m'envahissait à chaque pensée de mon ancienne vie. Peut être que je ne voulais même pas devenir ninja, tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge pour essayer d'oublier cette vie qui me hante. Pour oublier ces questions auxquelles je n'ai pas trouvé de réponses.

Une douce brise vint me siffler aux oreilles me sortant de mes pensées, je levais mon regard seulement pour me retrouver plongé dans le regard orageux du jounin. J'eu un frisson quand je me rendis compte que je ne l'avais même pas sentis m'observer depuis tout ce temps. Il avait ce regard perçant semblant voir à travers votre silence aussi clairement que si vous aviez parlé. Est-ce qu'il avait senti mes doutes ? Si je me fiais à la lueur triomphale dans ses yeux je dirais que oui. Et ce constat me fit réaliser quelque chose.

C'était son but depuis le début, nous faire douter. Nous faire nous demander pourquoi nous voulions être ninja. Revenir aux fondamentales avant de nous jeter sur une voie pleine de dangers. Et j'ai réalisé que outre le fait de vouloir assurer ma propre sécurité et celle de ma présente mère, je voulais être ninja pour oublier. Pour oublier que j'avais perdue une vie de joie et de succés, que je ne retrouverais jamais. J'avais perdue un monde entier.

« Poupée-chan, que décides tu alors ? »

La voie amusée de mon présumé sensei me mit hors de moi. Comment pouvait il s'amuser de mon désarrois ?! N'étais je pas une enfant avec des rêves à ses yeux ?

« Tu peux toujours abandonner. »

Non, je n'étais pas simplement une enfant à ses yeux ni aux yeux d'aucune personne à Konoha. Dans ce monde j'étais un soldat, une future meurtrière potentielle, de la chair à canon dans le pire des cas.

Voulais je vraiment consacrer ma vie à ça ? Me battre pour ma vie à chaque mission ?

Je ne voulais pas. Non je n'ai jamais voulu tout ça. Je n'ai jamais voulu mourir jeune. Je n'ai jamais voulu renaître dans un monde que je pensais fictif mais qui est aussi réel que le précédent ! Je n'ai jamais voulu garder tout mes souvenirs ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je garde mes souvenirs ?

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'on m'inflige cette torture ?

Ce serait tellement plus facile de détester cette vie. Pourtant j'aime cette vie, j'aime cette deuxième chance. J'aime cette maman différemment de ma première mais que j'aime tout autant, j'aime Aiko et ses sœurs, j'aime apprendre et confronter la science que je connais aux techniques ninjas. J'aime toutes les possibilités qui s'ouvre à moi. Mais à quelle prix ?

« Il y a pleins d'autre chose à faire pour une fille aussi jolie que toi tu sais. »

Non, je ne voulais pas avoir à faire quoi que ce soit. Je veux comprendre. Je veux comprendre pourquoi je suis là. Je veux aimer et vivre pleinement ma vie ici. Je veux être shinobi pour toutes ses raisons. Ce sensei peut aller se faire foutre, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personnes pour atteindre mes objectifs.

« - Ce serai tellement plus facile d'abandonner, tu sais, susurra-t-il.

\- Ne pas nous laissez passer est une chose, répondis je le plus calmement possible, mais nous bourrez le crâne d'idioties en ai une autre, gardez votre venin pour des faibles d'esprits. Allez Team 11, on y va, on a pas besoin de lui pour devenir des kick-ass ninjas !

\- Mmh j'aime pas sa boucle d'oreille de toute façon, marmonna Kazuki en m'emboitant le pas. »

Je me retourna pour voir Tsuna s'incliner légèrement devant le Jounin avant de nous rejoindre.

Je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver en face du dit Jounin en me retournant pour avancer. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu bouger.

Aussitôt réflexe de ninja oblige mes camarades et moi nous étions mis en retrait de quelques mètres et d'instinct Kazuki et moi nous étions mis devant Tsuna.

Le Jounin applaudit. Puis il leva ses mains en l'air et se mit à faire une danse qui me fit penser à la macarenna.

Mais qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec ce gars ?

« Mes poussins, ont réussi ! Mes poussin on passé le test ! Mes poussins sont MES poussins ! »

Kazuki, Tsuna et moi restâmes immobiles intrigué par la manière dont cet étrange bipède était capable de mouvoir son bassin.

« - Putain, murmura Kazuki, il doit être expérimenté.

Je tourna ma tête vers Kazuki tellement vite que je cru m'être péter une cervicale. Il venait de faire une allusion sexuelle n'est ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse Kazuki m'envoya un regard ennuyé du genre « J'suis un peu précoce, et alors ? » et j'éclata de rire. Il eu l'air surpris au début mais un sourire amusé se forma sur son visage alors que je m'écroulais de rire. Puis Tsuna sembla réaliser de quoi on parlait.

\- Ah ! Mais…mais Kazuki ! C'était en dessous de la ceinture ça, s'indigna-t-il en devenant tout rouge.

\- Hahahaaaaaahaha, littéralement en- en dessous de-de la ceinture, haletais je entre deux fous rire et en pointant de doigt le bassin du Jounin qui se dandinait toujours. »

Kazuki éclata de rire faisant rougir Tsuna de plus belle. Euphorique je me levais et essaya d'imiter les mouvement de mon sensei hilare. Tsuna laissa même échapper un gloussement tandis que Kazuki se leva et imita le Jounin _à la perfection_ !

« - Ka-kazuki ! m'exclamai-je hilare, toi aussi t'a un bassin super cosmique !

\- Ca veut dire que t'es expérimenté ? »

La question de Tsuna nous laissa muet. Est-ce qu'il venait vraiment de demander _ça_ ?

Tsuna semblant se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit devint tout rouge, alors que Kazuki et moi échangions un regard avant d'éclater de rire.

Un poids vint s'affaler à nos côtés et je fis face au Jounin souriant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« - De quoi mes poussins parlent pour rire autant, demanda-t-il en jouant avec mes cheveux.

Je lui tapai aussitôt la main. J'étais une kunoichi, pas une poupée. Il fit une mine boudeuse qui me rendit jalouse. C'étais MON truc les yeux larmoyant !

\- De sexe.

J'avoue que je me glaça aussitôt tandis que Tsuna s'étouffa avec sa salive . Comment Kazuki pouvait dire ça aussi nonchalamment ? Il a douze ans le gosse ! Oui je sais il entre dans la puberté et tout ça mais quand même.

Ce qui m'alarma fut le visage du Jounin qui s'éclaira aussitôt.

\- Ah ! Mes petits poussins ! On a pleins de truc à se dire dans ce cas ! Vous savez qu'une fois j'ai rencontrée une fille avec d'enooooorme s….

\- STOOOOOOP, m'écriais je alors que Tsuna rendait l'âme et que Kazuki m'envoya un regard assassin, Je ne suis pas contre que vous vous racontiez vos expériences sexuelles ENTRE garçons CONSENTANT ( je désignais Tsuna qui gisait non loin) mais on ne se connaît même pas. Sinon vous pensez bien que ça ne me gênerai pas de parler sexe avec vous, vous vous doutez bien _sensei._

Une lueur amusée se mit à danser dans ses iris sombres, avant qu'il ne fasse un petit soupir dépité.

\- Hai, hai, on s'amusait pourtant bien ! Bon, nous allons nous présenter chacun son tour par nom prénom âge ce que vous aimez détestez hobby et objectifs pour le futur ce genre de truc chiant quoi…

\- …ce genre de truc normal quoi, le repris je.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais, dit il en haussant les épaules, donc je commence. Je suis Shirano Izaya, vingt quatre ans, célibataire depuis toujours, j'aime beaucoup de choses dont le chocolat et je déteste beaucoup de chose dont le chocolat…

Je vis du coin de l'œil Kazuki faire un signe de pendaison à Tsuna qui essaya de retenir un rire…avant qu'une sandale ne viennent les gifler tout les deux. Je regardais avec des yeux ronds Izaya sensei remettre sa sendale.

\- …ainsi que ceux qui n'écoute pas quand je parle, mes hobby sont hum, je sais pas trop, je fais beaucoup de choses, et mon objectifs pour l'instant et de vous faire passer du stade mollusque où vous êtes maintenant à des kick ass ninja. Voila, poupée-chan d'abord.

Je tiquai au surnom de poupée mais je ne dis rien.

\- Je m'appelle Isanami Kagami, pas de poupée-chan ou quoique ce soit qui me comparerait à une femelle faible et en détresse, j'ai douze ans, j'aime m'entraîner, apprendre et expérimenter de nouvelle choses, j'aime prendre un bain en plein milieu de la nuit, j'aime la viande et j'adore le lait et sûrement pleins de choses que je n'ai pas encore expérimenté, mes hobby sont plus ou moins relié à ce que j'aime. Je déteste, m'ennuyer, les préjugés et sûrement d'autres choses que je ne sais pas encore. Mes objectifs pour le futur sont de devenir une kick ass ninjas et d'être libre.

\- Etre libre, nami-chan ? demanda Izaya-sensei, tu ne l'es pas là maintenant ?

\- Si, je répondis faisant fi du surnom qu'il m'avait donner, mais je veux rester libre tout ma vie même en étant ninja.

\- Mmmh, fit il pensivement, intéressant. A toi !

\- Je m'appelle Tsuna Sawa, j'ai douze ans, j'aime m'entraîner et apprendre de nouvelle manière de soigner ou d'apaiser les gens, j'aime me sentir utile, j'aime les dangos et plein d'autre choses, je n'aime pas l'injustice et je déteste échouer ce que j'entreprend, mes hobby sont d'apprendre tout les genres de médecine à travers le monde, et mon objectif pour le futur et de devenir un des meilleurs medic nin et de developper mes propres ninjutsus.

J'avoue que je découvrais Tsuna sous un nouvel angle, il avis l'air détérminé et bien plus sur de lui lorsqu'il parlait de ninjutsu médical. Je sourie attendrie, en plus d'être quelqu'un de foncièrement bon il semblait être doué dans son domaine et déterminé.

Le jounin hocha la tête apparemment satisfait. Puis il désigna Kazuki d'un signe de tête.

\- Je suis Kazuki Yamamoto, j'ai eu treize ans il y a une semaine, j'aime m'entraîner et j'adore manier Tenshi et Akuma, dit il en désignant tour à tour chaque épée dans on dos.

Il a appelé ses épée ange et démon. Je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il fait avec.

-…J'aime manger de tout, je suis pas difficile sur ce point là, je déteste les gens qui se plaignent tout le temps et qui ne font aucun effort et je déteste faire de nouvelle connaissance car je ne sais pas comment me comporter, avoua-t-il et j'aurai juré le voir rougir un instant.

C'était donc pour ça qu'il m'avait semblé désagréable au début. En faite il ne savait comment me parler et il était super mal à l'aise. Trop mignon !

\- … je n'ai pas de hobby particuliers et mes objectifs pour le futur et de devenir le meilleur manieurs d'épée possible et de pousser mon kekkai genkai au maximum de ses possibilités.

Je me redressa aussitôt. Il avait un Kekkai genkai ?!

\- Un kekkai genkai, s'exclama Tsuna formulant à haute voix la pensée générale.

\- Ouai, marmonna Kazuki.

Puis il fit un mouvement de la main et une flaque d'eau à mes côtés se souleva pour se cristaliser aussitôt.

La glace. Se mec utilisait la glace. Troooooooop la chance ! Moi aussi je veux un truc stylé !

\- Hé bien, hé bien, mes poussins, dit Izaya sensei tout sourire en se relevant, cet équipe est des plus intéressante ! Je serais donc votre instructeur où je serais donc chargé de vous entraîner et vous emmenez en missions et vous apprendre tout les trucs de la vie ! Appelez moi Papa !

\- Hors de question.

\- Raah appelez moi Izaya-sama alors si vous y tenez tant, ce que vous êtes dure avec moi. Attendez vous donc à souffrir mes chères élèves parce que je ne permettrais pas la médiocrité dans mon équipe, je ne suis pas un prodige depuis mes plus tendre année pour me taper des mollusques, compris ?

Devant son air sérieux et l'atmosphère macabre qui nous entourait d'un coup nous ne pûmes que répondre un oui unanime.

\- Bien, finit il tout sourire, rendez vous au terrain d'entraînement numéro onze demain à six heure du matin sans faute pour votre premier entraînement. Bye bye ! »

Puis il s'en alla tranquillement, en gambadant joyeusement cueillant une fleur au passage qu'il glissa derrière son oreille. En un battement de cil il n'était plus là.

« - Je suis le seul à me sentir épuisé, demanda Tsuna d'une petite voix.

Kazuki et moi échangeâmes un regard.

\- Naaaan. »

_Et voila, j'attend vos impression sur La Team 11 et leur sensei, dites moi tout ce que vous pensez de Tsuna, Kazuki, Izaya et Isanamie j'attend avec impatience !_

_Ps: Toute ressemblance ( prenoms ou quelques trait de carctères) avec d'autre personnages d'autre mangas connu n'est pas fortuite je l'avoue, mais c'est ainsi que je voyais les camarades d'Isa-chan, ceux qui vont l'accompagner dans toute sortes de galères et tout et tout, pour moi ça ne pouvait être que ce genre de personne !_

_A la revoyure camarade !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Helllloooooooooo la compagnie ! Ah je me sens bien, un chapitre nouvellement sortie, des r'vious à répondre que demande le peuple ?_

_Izaiza14 : Merci de ta r'viou et je crois que en effet tu as compris que pour l'équipe onze la perversité c'est un peu la base !_

_Ihephe : Oui l'amie ! Tu as bon, c'est vrai que je me suis inspiré de tsunayochi sawada de reborn pour sawa Tsuna mais tu remarquera que je me suis seulement inspiré et que ils sont quand même pas mal differents. Pareils pour Izaya sensei où je me suis inspiré de Durarara avec Izaya Orihara mais encore une fois ils sont assez différents. Sinon c'est tout._

_Chauvin : Tes r'viou me font toujours autant plaisir. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que l'histoire doit aller doucement et que je dois décrire leur entrer dans la vie de shinobi pas à pas de manière aussi réaliste que possible. C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dit je vois ce que tu veux dire en disant que Izaya est un melange de anko jiraya et gai mais pour te répondre je dirais que c'est plus complexe quand même et qu'il est juste Izaya ! :D J'espére que je ne te décevrais pas et que je te garderais du bon côté de la force ! Nan je plaisente HP c'est bien aussi ! D'ailleurs j'ai fait une fiction dessus aussi … Oui je me fait de la pub et alors ? Les temps sont dures._

_Auliane et Lilith Anguis : Je suis contente que leur sensei vous plaise parce que on va se le coltiner pendant un petit moment quand même, merci pour vos r'viou !_

_Yuka : Evidemment ! Que serai la vie sans un peu d'amour ? Mais j'avoue que j'hésite pas mal avec qui caser Isa-chan. Qui voudrait d'une fille un peu orgueilleuse avec une fierté mal placé, avec d'étrange priorités, accro à l'entrainement, cherchant toujours une explication scientifique à tout et n'importe quoi ? Orochimaru peut être ? Je plaisante, elle n'a pas encore tourné Zoophile la petite. Pour répondre à ta question je me suis inspiré ( et je dis bien inspiré parce que mes perso sont quand même assez différents de ceux des mangas) de Tsunayoshi sawada de KHR et Izaya Orihara de Durarara. En ce qui concerne ton hypothèse par rapport à Kazuki, j'avoue que j'ai pensé à faire de lui un personnage réincarné aussi mais finalement j'ai décidé que non. Alors non Kazuki n'a pas été réincarné comme Isa-chan, et ce même si il est bien informé sur certain sujets. Et puis tu sais moi aussi à treize ans j'étais très très bien informé sur beaucoup de choses ! En tout cas merci pour tes r'vious j'adore communiquer avec les lecteurs !_

_Myhime : Hey ! Merci pour ta r'viou surtout qu'elle était constructive ! Oui si tu fais attention j'ai remplacé Le Anju par tenshi car tu avais raison ! Je pensais vraiment que Anju ca voulait dire ange en plus, je ne sais pas d'où mes venu cette légende urbaine. Quoiqu'il en soit merci ! Je suis contente que Izaya te plaise même si je t'avoue que je ne connais pas Inu x boku. Moi aussi ce que je préfere chez Izaya-sensei c'est sa personnalité changeante ( les schizophrènes sont nos amis ! Il faut les aimer aussi !). Tu as le droit de mettre autant de « Je » que tu veux camarade, This is your r'viou, your moment ! _

_Mlodies : Merci pour ta r'viou. Si tu kiff, je kiff ! Pour ce qui est d'une particularité pour isa-chan, je ne compte pas faire de technique héréditaire mais je crois que tu a dèjà pu remarqué qu'elle était capable de faire des trucs stylé avec son chakra, c'est classe quand même non ?_

_Assez parler place au chapitre !_

Il était cinq heure du matin quand je franchissais l'entrée du terrain d'entraînement numéro onze.

Profitant du calme et de la solitude temporaire dont je disposais je fis mes étirements avec ce sentiment de fierté quand je tortillais mon corps dans des poses que je n'aurais jamais cru possible dans mon ancienne vie. Bien vite je passais le reste de l'heure à travailler mon chakra.

Oui je travaillais mon chakra. Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose de normal puisque une fois j'en avais vaguement parlé à Iruka sensei pour avoir des conseils. Le bougre m'avait regardé avec des gros yeux en me disant formellement qu'il était strictement impossible de forcer son chakra à changer de nature et que je devais me contenter de mes affinités. Cela va sans dire que j'avais totalement ignoré ses dires et que j'avais continué de travailler mon chakra.

Cela consistait à essayer de faire interagir mes molécules de chakra de manière différente entre elles. Ca faisait un petit moment que j'avais réussi au prix de gros effort à sentir mon chakra s'enflammer à l'intérieur de moi. Mais pour arriver à ce résultat j'avais dû décortiquer la manière dont se comportait mon chakra quand j'utilisais le vent ou la foudre.

Sans grande surprise quand j'utilisais le vent, les molecules de chakras s'éloignait les unes des autres et bizarrement elles adoptaient un mouvement de précession, c'est-à-dire qu'elle tournaient sur elles même. C'est étrange de se dire que j'ai une perception tellement fine de mon chakra. Je n'en ai parlé à personne mais je sais que ce n'est pas normal de sentir à _l'echelle moléculaire_ le comportement de mon chakra ! Je veux dire certaines personnes luttent pour trouver et malaxer leurs chakra dans son tout, et moi je suis capable de le sentir et de l'analyser_ molécule de chakra par molécule de ckakra._

Peut être est ce la conséquence de toute une vie où j'ai étudié les sciences, me rendant ainsi plus sensible et plus aptes à comprendre les sensations que me procure le chakra et qui m'étaient inconnu dans ma première vie. Quoi qu'il en soit j'avais l'intuition que je tenais là quelque chose d'unique et que je devais le travailler. J'ai toujours été une opportuniste et je ne m'en cache pas. Pour en revenir au chakra, je trouvais étrange le mouvement de précession car d'après ce que je sais il est le résultat d'un champ magnétique à proximité. C'était un point que je ne comprenais absolument pas et frustrais mon côté scientifique.

Pour ce qui était de la foudre, c'est en l'analysant que cela m'a le plus aidé pour avoir un chakra type feu. Quand j'utilisais la foudre les molécules de chakra se divisaient en deux groupes et se mettaient littéralement à vibrer de manière alternative créant ainsi une différence de potentiel entre les deux groupes de molécule .Je crois que c'est comme ça que l'électricité se transmettaient de molécule en molécule. Sachant que le feu était le résultat de la combustion à partir de là l'équation était simple il me fallait un combustible, de la chaleur et de du dioxygène.

Evidemment le chakra était le combustible et même si je n'avais aucun moyen de le vérifier j'avais fait l'hypothèse que le chaka était composé d'atomes d'oxygène. Pour ce qui était de la chaleur, j'avais commencé à malaxé mon chakra comme pour utiliser une technique de foudre mais en essayant de faire vibrer toute les molécules de chakra en même temps. J'avais du m'y reprendre plusieurs fois mais j'y arrivais graduellement et au bout de trois semaines j'y étais parfaitement. J'avais eu l'impression de littéralement prendre feu. Je n'ai pas réfléchis deux fois avant de me jeter dans le lac à côté.

Maintenant je m'étais focalisé sur l'eau. Maintenant que j'arrivais à faire changer mon chakra en type feu je voulais le faire changer en type eau et ça faisait depuis quelques semaines déjà que je peinais à faire tenir mes molécules de chakra serré et en ordre. Oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas mon chakra je me remettais à l'exercice de faire plier mon chakra à mes ordres. Au bout d'un long moment je commençais à sentir une fraîche sensation d'écoulement mais elle fut tellement brève que je crû l'imaginer. Grognant contre cette énième échec je rouvris les yeux pour me retrouver face à Kazuki et Tsuna qui me regardaient perplexe. Je ne l'ai avait même pas entendu arriver.

« - Si on était des ennemis tu serais six pied sous terre, me fit remarquer Kazuki en guise de bonjour.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous auriez pris la peine de m'enterrer, rétorquai-je simplement.

\- Bonjours Isanami-chan, se contenta de dire joyeusement Tsuna. »

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire en lui rendant son bonjour, cet enfant était trop adorable.

« Bien, bien mes poussins sont ponctuels ! »

Nos trois têtes se tournèrent vers l'un des arbres qui voyait perché en son sein notre sensei pour le moins surprenant. Il sauta au bas de l'arbre comme s'il venait de descendre une marche d'escalier et se retrouva instantanément devant nous. Je ne savais pas quelle genre de technique il faisait pour se déplacer aussi vite mais j'avais hâte qu'il nous l'apprenne.

Poli que nous sommes nous avons accueilli notre sensei avec enthousiasme et respect !

« Ohayo Izaya-sensei !GUUUH »

Une sandale vint nous gifler tout les trois, à la chaîne.

« J'ai déjà dit hier que c'était ou Papa ou Izaya-SAMA! »

Mon dieu, on va pas s'en sortir vivant.

« Bon, aujourd'hui consistera à me faire une idée du niveau de chacun dans chaque domaine, taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, endurance vitesse et tout le tintouin. »

Chantonna-t-il en remettant sa sandale. Puis il se releva et darda sur noue un regard dur accompagné d'un fin sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

« Je tiens juste à préciser que je déteste perdre mon temps et je déteste par-dessus tout le perdre pour des faibles. »

Un silence morbide suivit ses paroles.

« Si vous vous attendez à ce que je vous apprenne des trucs pas à pas en vous encourageant au long de la route vous pouvez tout de suite vous barrez. Avec moi c'est possible que vous frôliez la mort plus d'une fois. »

Dangereux. Me soufflait mon instinct. Cet homme était dangereux. Ce n'était pas un gentil professeur qui nous apprendrait par A plus B comment devenir Shinobi. C'était un tueur sur entraîné qui devait faire de nous des tueurs comme lui. C'était cet partie là de lui qu'il nous montrait maintenant. Cette partie qui se trouvait en chaque shinobi et que nous devrions développer nous aussi. Cet homme n'hésitera pas à nous faire mal.

Il eu un sourire amusé et je cru même apercevoir brièvement une lueur de fierté quand il vit qu'aucun de nous ne broncha.

« Bien, Namie-chan, toi la première. »

Je m'avançais vers lui prudemment sans savoir trop quoi faire alors qu'il me regardait faire attentif, contre toute attente il me sourit gentiment. Puis il disparût.

Huh ?

Une douleur fulgurante m'envoya valser dans les airs. L'adrénaline monta en flèche dans mon organisme quand je compris que j'étais en train de me faire attaquer. D'un mouvement ultra souple je réussi je ne sais trop comment à retomber sur mes pieds. Les sens en alerte, le cœur battant à mes oreilles tellement fort que je n'entendis pas Izaya sensei arriver encore une fois. J'eu juste le temps de lever mes main devant mon visage avant de me prendre un coup de genoux dans l'estomac.

Mon souffle se coupa, et j'eu un haut le cœur.

Je me forçais à me relever et ignorer mon corps qui criait à la douleur. Je devais me calmer. Je suis douée pour sentir le chakra des gens et le vent est mon affinité, je peux le faire. Je ne dois pas avoir peur, je peux le faire.

Me concentrant immédiatement, j'ignorait la peur et la douleur, essayant de sentir aux alentour où pouvait être mon sensei.

Rien ne vint pendant un moment, et je ne bougea pas, la tête froide et les yeux rivé sur le sol devant moi. Je sais que je ne le verrai pas venir. Je devait le sentir, l'entendre.

Puis je le sentis. Une présence fusa vers moi à grande vitesse et le vent siffla.

A gauche.

Je mis toute la force que j'avais pour contrer la jambe de mon sensei avec la mienne.

Et je crois bien que je m'étais pété le tibia.

Je reculai instantanément de trois bon mètre alors qu'il ne bougea pas semblant à a la fois surpris et satisfait. Puis il disparût.

A droite.

Mais c'est comme s'il allait plus vite encore je croisais mes bras trop tard puisque le coup m'atteignit quand même au torse. Il disparut encore.

La frustration montait en moi et je m'exhortais au calme en inhalant profondément. J'étais trop lente. Ca ne servait à rien de pouvoir le sentir arriver si j'étais trop lente. Je devais trouver un moyen d'être plus rapide et de l'empêcher de disparaître.

En haut.

Je concentrai du chakra dans mes pied et m'éloigna d'un bond qui eu l'effet d'un boulet de canon. Me réceptionnant tant bien que mal contre un arbre j'essaya de mettre moins de chakra dans mes pied quand je sentis sensei arriver par la droite et que je l'évitais de justesse. Une idée germa soudain dans ma tête. Si je pouvais mettre du chakra dans mes pied pour de déplacer plus vite pourquoi ne pas en mettre dans mes muscles pour aller plus vite et frapper plus fort ?

Je me rappelai brièvement que c'était ce que Tsunade faisait pour frapper plus fort mais j'étais loin de pouvoir un jour avoir les mêmes effets qu'elle.

A gauche.

Cette fois je malaxais mon chakra et je l'attendis déterminée, transfusant doucement du chakra aussi régulièrement que je pouvais dans mes muscles.

Il arriva et son coup de pied retourné se retrouva arrêté par le mien. Et vous savez quoi ?

J'avais même pas mal.

Me maudissant de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, je profitais de cet instant où sensei n'avait pas encore disparût pour agir.

Si je voulais éviter qu'il disparaisse encore je devais l'attaquer. Profitant du fait que je soit légère par rapport à lui je m'appuyait sur sa propre jambe avec la mienne pour me retourner et l'attaquer avec mon autre jambe. Il para facilement l'attaque avec son bras gauche tandis que le droit fusa à toute vitesse vers ma tête. Me courbant en arrière comme une gymnaste je retomba au sol souplement mais je vis sa jambe se lever pour me faucher. Je me laissa tomber au sol dans un grand écart pour l'éviter et aussi vite que je pus je me surélevai sur mes bras et fit une rotation pour le faucher. Je sentis légèrement ma cheville effleurer la sienne mais il avait évité trop tôt.

Je le sentit derrière moi et je savais qu'il me toucherais même si je me retournais maintenant. Alors je joignis mes mains et me retourna.

« Katon goukakyu no jutsu ! »

Je regardais avec fierté l'immense boule de feu foncer vers sensei tandis qu'il écarquillait les yeux d'étonnement. Il recula instantanément de quelque mètre avant de faire s'élever un mur d'eau.

Je soupirai frustré qu'il s'en débarrasse si facilement. J'en avais chié des mois pour pouvoirs utilisé le feu et lui s'en sortait sans une égratignure.

Attends, c'est normal qu'un dragon d'eau sorte du mur d'eau et fonce sur moi ?

L'adrénaline me fit réagir et instinctivement je joignis mes mains en quelques signes et aussitôt des vent violents et contraires se mirent à tournoyer entre moi et le dragon. Celui-ci essaya de les traverser, et il réussit.

Une gerbe d'eau vint violemment me frapper fouettant vivement mon corps et m'envoyant valser plus loin. Mais je m'estimais heureuse en me relevant que je n'ai rien de cassé. Il faut croire que ma technique avait limité les dégâts. Je poussai un juron quand je vis sensei disparaitre encore une fois. J'évitais tout juste en faisant un salto arrière le coud de coude qui m'aurait assommer pour sûre et je balançais mon pied vers son visage. Il attrapa agilement ma jambe remonta son genoux pour me l'assener dans le ventre mais je le repoussa des deux mains et tourna sur moi-même pour me libérer de son emprise. A peine retombai-je sur le sol que, avisant l'eau autour de nous, je mis mes main au sol et lança ma technique.

« Raiton : Jibashiri ! »

Izaya sensei ouvrit de grand yeux puis sourit avant de répliquer :

« Raiton : le condensateur humain. »

Avec horreur je vis mes vagues électriques se regrouper autour de lui avant de se mettre à grossir encore et encore.

Comme dans un film au ralentis je le vis sourire, et je sûs ce qui allait se passer.

Putain. Il me faut de l'eau. Tout de suite ! Paniquée je me mis à malaxer mon chakra pour le forcer à prendre la forme dont j'avait besoin.

Avec horreur je vis Izaya sensei faire un geste désinvolte de la main et les vagues d'éclairs amplifiés fusèrent vers moi.

Dans un élan de désespoir je relâchait d'un coup le chakra que je malaxais.

Tout se passa tellement vite que je ne compris pas.

Je ressentis une douleur foudroyante dans tout mon corps, j'eu la brève image d'un torrent d'eau, la douleur encore. Puis plus rien. Le noir complet.

Ce fut les bruits d'un combat qui me réveillèrent. Je papillonnais des yeux grognant contre la lumière aveuglante du soleil quand j'entendis Kazuki jurer comme un charretier.

« Putaaaaaaaaain ! Vous pouvez au moins faire semblant d'être essoufflé ?! »

J'entendis Izaya sensei rire avant que Kazuki n'étouffe un cri de douleur.

« - Oh namie-chan tu es réveillé ? me parvint la voix de Tsuna, il se pencha sur moi et mit ses mains au dessue de ma tête. Depuis quand est ce qu'il a adopté le surnom de sensei pour moi ?

\- Ca fait longtemps que je suis out ? demandai je d'une voix rauque.

\- Oh non vingt minutes tout au plus, après toi c'était moi et j'ai pas tenu cinq minutes, dit il en rigolant nerveusement.

C'est vrai qu'en le regardant bien il avait un énorme coquard, des bleus et des égratignures un peu partout.

\- T'inquiète pas on est tous dans le même cas, lui dis je gentiment.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux.

\- Absolument pas namie-chan ! T'a été extraordinaire ! Bien sur à côté d'Izaya-sama c'est rien mais tu es celle qui à le plus surpris sensei et puis tu as tenu vingt cinq minutes environ.

\- Ah, c'est toi qui m'a soigné ?

\- Oh, fit il en rougissant , oui désolé j'ai du enlever ton tee shirt parce que tu avais des brulures et …

Des brulures ? Pourtant je ne sentais rien. Je m'examinais méticuleusement et je ne vis rien d'anormal a part quelques hématomes. Ce garçon était un don du ciel !

\- Tsuna t'es vraiment fantastique, m'exclamais-je en lui collant un bisous sur la joue, je sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans toi !

\- Ah, euh, hum, oui …j'veux dire … d'accord, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant. »

Je gloussai devant son air gêné et sa phrase sans queue ni tête avant de me rappeler qu'il y avait un combat non loin.

Me retournant pour voir leur combat je restai un moment sans voix. Le terrain était jonché de pic de glace et l'air que respiraient Kazuki et sensei avait l'air glacé. D'ailleurs Kazuki était dans un sale état. Sensei n'avait absolument aucune égratinure. Kazuki avait dans chaque main une épée et se lança sur sensei dans un style de combat qui me fit penser au samurai d'un manga que j'avais lu dans mon ancienne vie. Je crois que ça s'appelait Samurai Champloo et le mec était habillé en rouge. Oui, il me faisait définitivement penser à lui dans sa manière de combattre. C'était sauvage et il semblait plutôt fort pour son âge. Après avoir raté sensei qui sauta dans les air encore une fois il s'immobilisa et souffla sur le sol. Aussitôt une plaque de glace se forma et sensei atterrit dessus et surpris il lutta pour garder son équilibre sur la plaque glissante.

« Aha ! »

Fière de lui Kazuki s'élança vers sensei pensant profiter de ce moment de surprise mais Izaya sensei se contenta de lever nonchalamment la main. Et de claquer des doigts. Un fin faisceau électrique vint ricocher sur la glace qui était un excellent conducteur et vint taper Kazuki en plein dans le torse lui faisant faire un vol plané et il atterrit plus loin. Il ne se releva pas.

Sensei se tourna vers nous et nous cria joyeusement :

« Dix huit minutes pour Kazuki ! »

Tsuna se leva aussitôt en courant pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé de Kazuki. Je restai assise et je vis de loin Tsuna commencer à s'activer autour de mon co-équipier à terre.

Mon professeur se dirigea vers moi en gambadant joyeusement puis il s'assieds à mes côtés me tendant une petite fleur avec un sourire angélique.

Je le regarda un moment perplexe, puis je pris prudemment la fleur.

« - C'est votre manière de me dire que vous n'avez pas apprécié de m'avoir électrocuté vive ?

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds puis me dit simplement.

\- Non, je trouve juste que les fleurs te vont bien namie-chan !

\- Je ne suis pas une poupée délicate ou une faible fille avec un ruban rose dans les cheveux !

Izaya sensei me regarda en acquiesçant sérieusement l'air de dire qu'il comprenait mon indignation et que j'avais totalement raison. Mais c'était tellement exagéré que c'était pas crédible. Et puis il retenait un petit sourire amusé !

\- Sadique, grommelais-je à mi-voix alors qu'il me donnait un sourire éclatant.

Cependant je ne pus de m'empêcher de sourire légèrement en regardant la petite fleur bleue qu'il m'avait donné. Je la glissai discrètement dans mes cheveux mais du coin de l'œil je vis Izaya sensei étirer un sourire satisfait.

\- Bah quoi je reste une fille quand même hum !

\- Mais j'ai rien dit namie-chan, dit il sournoisement en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Humph. »

Je vis Tsuna se relever avec Kazuki qui avait l'air d'une humeur de chien. Tsuna faisait vraiment des miracles. Lorsqu'ils furent près de nous Izaya sensei se leva et j'en fis de même.

« Bien un petit débriefing s'impose mes poussins. »

Je tendis à Kazuki une bouteille d'eau qu'il engloutit dans la minute. Tsuna s'assied l'air fatigué et Kazuki le suivit. A mon humble avis, c'est une mauvaise idée. Aussitôt une sandale vint les gifler tout les deux et je ne pus retenir un rire avant que la sandale ne se retourne contre moi.

On se retrouva donc tout les trois à se frotter la joue en regardant notre sensei avec incompréhension.

« Si votre sensei est debout vous restez debout bande de petit cochons ! Et on ne se moque pas de ses camarades namie-chan ! Tiens tu m'a donné une idée à partir de maintenant si l'un d'entre vous fais quelque chose de mal c'est a tout les trois que viendra la punition ! »

Kazuki et Tsuna me fusillèrent du regard. Je marmonnai vaguement quelques excuses.

« Bien donc le débriefing ! »

Il se tourna vers moi.

« Namie-chan on va commencer par tes points faibles. Tu manque de force physique et même si tu fais usage de chakra pour augmenter ta force cela t'es préjudiciable. Ce qui est très dommage car ton taijutsu n'est pas mal du tout. Tu es rapide par rapport aux autres gosses de votre âge mais de mon point de vue tu reste trop lente. Tes jutsus manque de puissance et je dirais à première vue que c'est parce qu'ils ne sont pas assez concentré en chakra car j'ai remarqué comme un manque de consistance. Faire du feu c'est bien quand il brule c'est mieux. »

J'écoutais attentivement ce qu'il disait en hochant la tête doucement. Mes jutsu manquaient de puissance. D'après sensei ils ne seraient pas assez concentré en chakra. Ca me laissais un peu perplexe. J'avais pourtant mis un point d'honneur dans mes entraînement à mettre le plus de chakra possible dans mes attaques. D'où pouvait venir le manque de consistance de mon chakra alors ?

« Maintenant tes points forts. »

Revenant à mon sensei j'écoutais attentivement.

« Le domaine dans lequel tu es le plus à l'aise est sans aucun doute le taijutsu. Tu es souple, ce dont la majorité des shinobi néglige et c'est un grand avantage que tu ne dois pas perdre car cela te rend agile et difficile à toucher. Tu es relativement rapide même si tu es capable de l'être beaucoup plus. Tu es très perceptive, c'est-à-dire que tu regarde autant que tu écoute et sens ton adversaire ce qui est un atout considérable en taijutsu et tu dois le développer. Tu as un bon esprit d'analyse et tu n'hésite pas à prendre des initiatives et t'adapter, c'est une très bonne chose. Tes jutsus manquent de puissances mais ils sont précis et bien exécuté, tu sembles avoir une facilité à manier ton chakra, travaille ce côté-là tu peux faire beaucoup de choses avec. »

Tu crois pas si bien dire mon coco.

Il se tourna vers Tsuna qui sursauta.

« Tsuna, tu es excellent dans ton domaine, le ninjutsu médical. Vraiment, je n'ai jamais vu des shinobi de ton âge avec un tel niveau. »

Tsuna rougit de plaisir et essaya tant bien que mal de cacher un sourire satisfait.

« Mais pour le reste ça craint. »

Ouch. Tsuna grimaça légèrement à la remarque de sensei.

« Ton taijutsu n'est pas au point car tu ne t'entraîne pas assez pourtant tu as le potentiel pour faire beaucoup mieux surtout que tu es très observateur. Tu n'a pas utilisé de genjutsu alors que avec ta maîtrise du chakra tu pourrais faire un très bon illusionniste. Etre un bon médic-nin c'est bien et utile à l'équipe mais tu ne dois pas être sans défense si on t'attaque et que tes co-équipier sont occupé avec leurs propre adversaire dans ce cas là tu ne seras qu'un fardeau. »

Ses paroles étaient dure mais vrai, Tsuna hocha gravement la tête en signe de compréhension.

Il se tourna finalement vers Kazuki qui se redressa et carra les épaules attendant la sentence.

« - Je suis assez impressionné par la manière dont tu manies tes épées, ce n'est pas le style de kenjutsu que j'ai l'habitude de voir. Ou as-tu appris ?

\- Tout seul, grommella kazuki.

\- Tout seul ? répéta-t-il perplexe.

J'avoue que j'étais aussi surprise comment pouvait-on apprendre à manier l'épée tout seul ? C'est vrai que c'était plausible vu que son style de kenjutsu était assez sauvage et désordonné. Mais ca lui donnait un côté imprévisible qui était plutôt un atout pour lui.

Kazuki grimaça nerveusement devant le regard insistant d'Izaya sensei, avant de soupirer.

\- Je suis orphelin j'avais personne pour m'apprendre, dit il rougissant en lançant quelques coup d'œil vers Tsuna et moi.

Voyant aucune réaction il continua mal à l'aise:

\- Y'avait cette kunoichi qui s'entraînait au kenjutsu dans les terrains d'entraînements derrière l'orphelinat et j'ai tout de suite sû que je voulais apprendre à manier l'épée. Je regarde ses entraînements tout les jours et j'essaye de faire le mien, c'est tout.

Je comprends mieux, il n'avait pas été proprement entraîné mais il avait une référence qu'il copiait.

\- Je vois, dit simplement sensei, quoi qu'il en soit tu a un bon niveau de kenjutsu mais tu délaisse le taijutsu. Un utilisateur de kenjutsu est d'autant plus fort qu'il est un bon utilisateur de taijutsu. De plus avec ton kekkai Genkai tu pourrais faire d'intéressante combinaison.

Tu m'étonne veinard.

\- Tu frappe fort et précis mais tu as du mal à esquiver et savoir encaisser c'est bien mais pas toujours recommandé. Tu manie très bien la glace mais tu manque d'inventivité tu attaques toujours de front alors qu'avec la glace tu peux faire beaucoup de chose pour mener ton adversaire pas le bout du nez. Le coup de la patinoire à la fin de notre affrontement était bien par exemple. J'essaierai de te trouver quelqu'un qui puisse t'accorder quelque moment pour t'enseigner les bases du kenjutsu classique.

A ses derniers mots Kazuki releva vivement la tête les yeux pleins d'étoiles, avant d'hocher avidement la tête.

\- Bien, s'exclama notre sensei tout sourire, il doit être aux alentour de trois heures vous devez être affamé petit ventre sur pattes que vous êtes à cet âge là, hahahahaha.

On se contenta de regarder notre sensei se bidonner pour une raison qui nous échappait mais que personnellement je ne voulais pas savoir.

\- Donc mes bébés, vous pouvez rentrer à la maison et vous sustenter moi je m'en vais, voyez vous, des devoirs à accomplir, des gens à gratifier de ma glorieuse personne, ce genre de chose quoi ! A demain même heure même endroit !

Il s'en alla fièrement sans nous laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit en chantonnant et regardant aux alentour comme un enfant qui découvrait Disney land. Avant de franchir la sortie du terrain d'entraînement il se retourna plus joyeux que jamais :

\- Bien évidement vous ferrez de votre mieux pour remettre le terrain en ordre !

Quoi ?!

\- QUOI ?!

Merci Tsuna d'énoncer ce que mon cerveau est trop fainéant pour faire lui-même.

\- VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE NOTRE GEUELE ?! Cria Kazuki en proie au désespoir alors que son ventre gargouillait.

Le sourire de sensei s'élargit de manière inquiétante.

\- En effet cela vous pose-t-il un problème, mes poussins, susurra-t-il en glissant un doigt dans sa sandale.

On se figea instantanément tout les trois.

\- Absolument aucun problème Izaya-sama, résonnèrent nos voix en harmonie.

\- Parfait, chantonna-t-il ravi, Ja ne ! »

Il eu un silence qui je crois était nécessaire pour nous remettre de nos sensation fortes. Oui je considère que passer plus d'une heure avec Izaya sensei c'est l'équivalent des montagnes russes sans aucune sécurité et en étant la cible de tirs de kalachnikovs. Très très intense.

Je me retourna vers le champs de bataille derrière nous. Et je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de geindre.

« - Putain, kazuki, t'étais obligé d'utilisé autant de glace ?

\- T'a mis de la suie partout sur le grillage avec tes flammèches, fait pas chier.

_Des flamèches_ ?!

\- J'en ai chié des mois pour avoir ce résultat connard !

\- Faut croire qu'elles chatouillaient même pas tes flammèches, poupée-chan, dit il sournoisement avec un sourire narquois.

J'allais ouvris la bouche pour répliquer quand je remarquais un truc.

\- Où est Tsuna ?

Il ouvrit sa bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de cinglant mais il cligna des yeux quand il se rendit compte que je ne l'avais pas insulté et que je lui avais posé une question pertinente.

\- Aucune idée.

Un bref silence s'ensuivit où on se regarda bêtement avant que l'on entende la voix de Tsuna plus loin.

\- TROOOOOOOOOP COOOOOOOOOOL !

Sans attendre plus longtemps je me dirigea vers la provenance de la voix de Tsuna, Kazuki sur mes talons, pour découvrir notre co-équipier occupé à s'éclater sur la mini patinoire que Kazuki avait créer tout à l'heure. Et dire qu'on était censé tout arranger.

Je fis donc la seule chose que je trouvais logique à ce moment là.

Je me jetais sur la patinoire en riant comme une dément quand je taclais Tsuna qui me tomba dessus.

\- Vous êtes vraiment des gamins, entendis je Kazuki soupirer avant qu'il ne nous rejoigne pour nous aider à nous relever. »

Il fallut seulement un échange de regard avec Tsuna pour qu'on se comprenne. Bientôt Kazuki se retrouva gisant sur la glace à pousser des jurons pendant qu'on le faisait glisser en se faisant des passes Tsuna et moi. Il ne falut pas longtemps à Tsuna pour retourner sa veste et s'allier avec Kazuki. Mais franchement ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne m'étais pas amusé comme ça.

Et putain ce que ça faisait du bien !

Les semaines qui suivirent furent les plus fatigants et douloureuse de toute ma vie. Les matins de six heures à quatorze heures nous avions entraînements avec Izaya-sensei, autant dire que mon petit déjeuner ressemblait à un dîner pour quatre. Les après midi on devait travailler seule pour améliorer nos performances individuels. Et toujours aucune missions en vue. Ce qui nous frustraient assez quand on voyait les autres équipes effectuer leurs missions, de rang D certes, mais des missions quand même. Et personne n'osait poser de question de peur de faire plus ample connaissance avec La Sandale. Ca ferait presque penser à un titre de film d'horreur. Puis un jour n'y tenant plus on a tiré à la courte paille et c'est Tsuna qui s'y est collé. Littéralement collé à La Sandale, j'entend. Soi disant sensei s'est indigné devant le peu de confiance qu'on lui accordait. Cet homme est une drama queen en puissance.

Alors on s'entraînait de toutes nos forces poussant nos limites toujours plus loin. C'est sûr que quand on a un sensei qui veut littéralement votre peau à chaque entrainement votre motivation explose le seuil autorisé de motivation pour un pré ado de douze ou treize ans.

Au cours des longues séances individuelles, j'avais enfin compris pourquoi mon chakra n'était pas assez « consistant ». Le chakra est constitué d'énergie spirituelle et d'énergie physique qui se mélangent. Moi j'avais trop d'énergie spirituelle. Ce qui est logique puisque j'ai l'âme d'une adulte de vingt ans ( trente deux si je compte mes année ici) dans le corps d'un pré ado de douze ans. Il me fallait donc augmenter mon énergie physique pour avoir un équilibre. Alors mon entrainement individuelle consistait en partie a beaucoup d'exercies physiques d'endurance, de vitesse, de musculation et énormément de taijutsu. Depuis mon premier affrontement avec Izaya sensei, j'avais plus de faciliter à utiliser un chakra d'eau qu'avant même si j'avais besoin de temps et de beaucoup de concentration. Ce qui est fatale dans un combat certes. Mais j'y travaille !

Tout mon temps était pris dans l'entrainement et ma mère s'en plaignait parfois mais elle avait bien vite arrêté de s'en faire. Ce que je trouvais un peu bizarre si on ajoutais à ça qu'elle était souvent dans les nuages et souriait toute seule sans raison particulière. Puis j'ai compris pourquoi quand un jour ma grand-mère est venue nous rendre visite pour la deuxième fois de toute ma vie. Bien sûre parfois je la croisais dans le village mais je me contentais de m'incliner respectueusement et de passer mon chemin. D'ailleurs c'était la seule personne du clan Kagami à qui j'adressais un tant soi peu de respect. Les autre me regardaient toujours comme si j'était une bête étrange qui ferait un truc inapproprié d'un moment à l'autre apportant ainsi la honte sur ce clan. Un clan dont appart le nom je n'avais rien en commun avec eux. C'était de riches marchands, un des principaux meneur économiques de Konoha, moi j'étais une kunoichi, les filles de mon âges y apprenaient la broderies, l'art de servir le thé et d'être une bonne épouse, moi on m'apprenais à tuer.

Ma mère et moi étions aussi surprise l'une que l'autre quand ma grand-mère s'est présenté chez nous. Maman n'a même pas eu à me parler, juste un coup d'œil et je me suis éclipsé pour faire du thé. Quand je suis revenue le servir, elles se sont interrompues toutes les deux fulminant silencieusement et ma grand-mère scrutait mes moindre gestes.

Oui, maman m'a appris certain truc comme servir le thé et avoir un comportement plus ou moins digne d'une dame juste pour fermer le clapper à sa famille si l'occasion s'en présentait. Elle voulait leur montrer qu'elle était capable d'élever sa fille aussi bien que les leurs sans l'aide de personne. Oui maman à une fierté sur dimensionné.

Après un bref coup d'œil appréciatif grand-mère est revenu à la charge :

« - Cela doit cesser, tu apporte la honte à notre clan une deuxième fois en fréquentant se shinobi.

\- Les personnes que je fréquentes ne vous concerne plus depuis le jours où vous m'avez reniée, mère. Et ce shinobis m'apporte tout sauf de la honte je vous interdis de parler de lui de la sorte. »

Inutile de dire que j'avais ouvert grand la bouche.

Ma mère fréquentait un mec.

Je me suis éclipsé silencieusement les laissant se crêper le chignon, ce qui revient en fait à se lancer des insultes détournées et des messages subliminaux insultants, avec une voix très calme.

C'était stylé.

Je suis revenu dans le salon quand j'ai entendu la porte claquer. Maman était seule les doutes ravageant ses jolis traits. Evidemment que les hommes s'intéressaient à elle, elle était tellement belle. Doucement je me suis approché, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et maladroitement j'ai essayé de lui parlé.

« On s'en fiche, de ce qu'ils pensent maman. Tu te rappelle de ce que tu m'avais dit quand j'étais petite et que j'avais peur de ne pas combler les attentes de l'enfant prodige. »

Elle tourna ses yeux de biches vers moi un doux sourire aux lèvres et elle hocha la tête faiblement.

« Et bien ça vaut pour toi, aussi. Tu n'a pas à combler les attentes d'un clan qui ne te mérite pas. Tu as le droit plus que quiconque d'être pleinement heureuse, maman. »

Son sourire s'élargit et un rire nerveux la secoua. Elle me prit dans ses bras et je lui caressais doucement les cheveux comme elle me le faisait quand j'étais petite pour me rassurer.

Un moment passa dans le silence et n'y tenant plus je posais la question qui me brulait les lèvres.

« Dis, c'est qui l'heureux élu ? »

Maman se contenta d'éclater de rire et de me dire que je saurais tout en temps voulu. Et malgré toutes mes manipulations et mes chantages elle n'a pas lâché une info, retournant mes stratagèmes contre moi. Ma mère aurait fait une excellente kunoichi.

Après cela le temps à passé plus ou moins sereinement et puis est arrivé dans ma petite vie un événement que je n'attendais pas du tout mais inévitable.

Mes premières règles.

Je n'y avais pas penser depuis très longtemps mais comme toute les filles qui les ont déjà eu ( dans une vie antérieur pour mon cas) il y a cette petit alarme qui s'est enclenché aux premiers symptômes. Et j'étais en plein entraînement lorsque mes ovaires se sont rappelés à moi. Je ne me suis même pas embarrassé de m'excuser je me suis barré illico presto avant que l'un des membre de ma team ne remarque quoi que ce soit.

Quand je suis revenue trente minutes plus tard après m'être équipé comme il fallait, je crois que j'ai vécu l'expérience la plus humiliante de toute ma courte vie. Expliquer à Kazuki ce que c'était que les règles. Oui sensei est cruelle, je ne sais pas comment il a sû mais pour lui se barrer en plein entraînement parce que j'avais mes ragnagna n'était pas une excuse suffisante. Alors avec son petit sourire vicieux il m'a fortement suggérer ( comprenez que La Sandale n'était pas loin) d'expliquer à mes coéquipiers ce qui m'arrivais. Tsuna en bon médecin qu'il est je n'avais rien à lui apprendre il se contentait d'étouffer un rire avec sensei devant la tête d'ahuri de Kazuki.

« - Donc tu va faire nous faire des hémorragie tout les mois, c'est déguelasse !

J'eu un tic nerveux devant ces termes tellement pas gratifiant.

\- C'est pas déguelasse, débile ! C'est un processus naturelle que TOUTE les femmes fécondes ont dans l'optique qu'un jour elle puisse porter la progéniture du macaque égoïste et décérébré qui lui servira d'homme ! Alors si t'es pas content tu deviens gay et on n'en parle plus. »

Mes coéquipiers ouvrirent de grands yeux devant mes propos de violente féministe alors que sensei hochait la tête vigoureusement l'air de dire que j'avais toute à fais raison. Puis la seconde d'après je me retrouvais être la proie de violentes décharge d'électricité. Oui, c'était bien la subtile manière de sensei de nous dire de nous remettre au boulot.

A la fin de notre entrainement, sensei au lieu de partir comme d'habitude en gambadant joyeusement, se tourna vers nous et dans un grand sourire nous annonça :

« Mes bébés, aujourd'hui je vous paie le déjeuner ! »

Bien qu'on était surpris au début, je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un « Yeaaaay ! » de plaisir ! Enfin un moment qu'on pourra passer avec sensei sans qu'il essaie de nous tuer.

On est entré dans un restaurant de grillades assez à l'écart des autres commerces. C'était calme et l'odeur des grillades me mit l'eau à la bouche.

« Izaya ? »

A l'entente de son nom sensei s'arrêta et nous fîmes de même.

« - Asuma ! Toi aussi t'es venu avec tes poussins ?

Asuma ricanna l'air d'être habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de sensei.

Je vis shikamaru hausser un sourcil à l'entente du mot poussin tandis qu'Ino grimaçais. Choji ne sembla pas plus dérangé que ça.

\- Salut Shikamaru.

\- Hey, Isanami, je ne savais pas que tu étais genin.

\- C'est vrai, on ne vous voit jamais en missions, renchérit Ino.

\- Izaya-sensei est trop occupé à nous torturer pour ça, grogna Kazuki.

Un coup de sandale plus tard et il était out. Je ne pourrais dire si c'est pour ne pas avoir dit Izaya sama ou si c'est pour s'être plain de lui. Je cru avoir entendu Shikamaru marmonner « dieu merci je ne suis pas dans cette équipe » alors que Ino s'empressa de vérifier si Kazuki n'était pas mort. Ca aurait du être à Tsuna ou moi de le faire mais avec l'habitude vous savez, on a developper une sorte d'immunité contre La Sandale. Ca fait mal mais on en meurt pas. Tiens, il commence déjà à émerger.

\- C'est pas souvent en tout cas qu'on te voit avec ton équipe Izaya, reprit Asuma en tirant un coup sur sa cigarette.

\- Oh mais aujourd'hui nous somme là pour une occasion spéciale !

\- Et qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Asuma avec un léger sourire aux lèvres l'air de se préparer à quelque chose de très drôle.

\- Aujourd'hui mes bébés et moi nous fêtons : LA FECONDITE NOUVELLEMENT ACQUISE DE NAMIE-CHAN ! »

Silence.

Un très grand silence.

Un effrayant silence dans tout le restaurant.

Jusqu'à ce que Kazuki ce traître, commence à applaudir bruyamment en m'adressant un sourire goguenard. Tsuna essayait de réprimer son hilarité. Mais il se cacha derrière sensei et explosa de rire.

Moi j'avais chaud. Très chaud. Je n'ai aucun mal à imaginer à quelle point ma tête doit être rouge en ce moment précis.

Même choji a arrêté de manger pour me regarder et me dire :

« Félicitation. »

Shikamaru soupira d'exaspération avant de taper choji à l'arrière de la tête et Ino fusillait Asuma du regard parce qu'il riait silencieusement certes, mais il riait.

Izaya sensei lui semblait ravie de son petit effet, il me regardait un petit sourire innocent collé sur le visage que la lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux démentait.

J'expirais très lentement.

« Je ne ferais rien de stupide, de un parce que j'ai faim, de deux parce que je n'en ai pas les moyens présentement. Mais croyez moi que je me vengerai un jour ou l'autre. Je sais être très patiente pour avoir ce que je veux, Izaya-_sama_. »

Je vis ses yeux briller d'intérêt et un grand sourire s'étaler sur tout son visage alors qu'il m'ébouriffait les cheveux.

« J'ai hâââââââte de voir ça namie-chan ! »

Je ne pus retenir un sourire de psycopathe. Oh mon gars tu vas le regretter.

J'entendis Ino souffler « C'est des malades ! » à Shikamaru qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

C'est vrai que vu de l'extérieur voir un adulte et une pré ado se lancer des menaces à peines voilé avec des sourires de serial killer sous le regard intéressé de leur coéquipiers qui se lançaient des paris y'avais de quoi se poser quelque questions sur la santé mentale de cette équipe onze.

Quoi qu'il en soit après avoir salué l'équipe dix et pris une table la nourriture arriva rapidement. Et toute tension s'envola. La bouffe avait cette vertu merveilleuse d'apaiser toute sorte de souffrance vous savez. Et alors que on se gavait de viande grillés de légumes grillés de soupe et de nouilles sensei avala le morceau de viande pour lequel Kazuki et moi on se battait et devant notre regard accusateur se racla la gorge.

« Mes bébé, je crois qu'il est temps de vous dire la réelle raison de cette sortie en famille ! »

S'il me parle encore de ma fécondité je ferais en sorte que sa fertilité à lui disparaisse à tout jamais.

« Nous partons demain pour une mission de rang C ! »

Il a de la chance, il vient seulement de dire que demain nous partons pour une mission de rang C.

...

…

Attend une seconde ! On part demain pour une mission de rang C ?!

…

…

…

.ailleuls !

_Re, les amis, j'ai fais lire ce chapitre à une amie et elle m'a fait justement remarquer que à part les entraînements il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Et bien je réponds que … ! Que … ! Oui bon d'accord c'est vrai. Mais pour moi c'est important de montrer à quel point la vie de ninja c'est de la sueur et du travail et que l'esprit d'équipe est quelque chose qui se construit avec le temps grâce à plein de petit événements insignifiant ! Et vous qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Commentez mes amis, commentez !_


	6. note de l'auteur

Chers lecteurs ! Chers amis, amours de ma vie, et même toi ennemis qui veut ma peau ... Désolée ! Je suis humblement désolée ! Je suis tristement désolée, misérablement désolée, toutes les manières d'être désolée, je le suis !

Je n'ai pas publié depuis un long très long moment, et je dois sûrement une explication à ceux qui me suivent et qui apprécient mon travail parce que sans vous l'auteur n'est rien.

J'avais commencé cette histoire pendant une période de vacances et comme les bonnes choses ne durent pas j'ai du retourner à l'école et me replonger dans un concours quatre mois de suite non stop. Je suis épuisé et j'attend les résultats, mais me revoila !

Pour vous ! Pour moi ! je suis de retour et j'éspère que vous serez indulgent avec moi et que vous continuerez à m'encourager parce que cette histoire avance grâce à vous !

Donc c'est sur cette note d'espoir que je m'en vais de ce pas m'attaquer à la première mission de la team 11 !

A la revoyure camarade !


	7. Chapter 6

_Leile : Alors, alors, alors ! Quand j'ai lu ta r'viou j'ai eu un sentiment étrange qui fait que j'ai éclaté de rire ! ne te méprend pas je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur les fautes scientifiques que tu as pointé, le fait est que c'est tellement con que j'ai eu honte de mon non professionnalisme ! Et quand je suis nerveuse je ris, voila c'est comme ça ! Mais bon pour ma défense je tiens juste à expliquer que je n'ai jamais été une bonne élève ni au collège ni au lycée et que c'est ma famille qui m'a forcé à prendre le chemin scientifique dans lequelle je suis maintenant. Donc drama mis à part, toute mes connaissance scientifique (aussi restreinte soient elles) sont basé sur mes deux années d'études supérieurs. D'ailleurs je crois que c'est pour ça que je galère autant. Donc oui en effet l'eau pure n'est pas du tout bon conducteur et l'états des molécules est un lointain souvenir déformé d'un cour de quatriéme où notre prof nous empêchait de faire une guerre d'objet volant en tout genre. Bref._

_Merci d'avoir été honnête (même si plus de délicatesse aurait été apprécié encore heureux que je ne sois pas susceptible pour un sous) après tout malgré ce que vous pensez tous je ne suis qu'humaine. (lol !)Quoiqu'il en soit je ferai bien plus attention avant de réquisitionné d'ancien savoir scientifique et je vérifierai assidument avant d'écrire. En ce qui concerne la question que tu a soulevé concernant le fait qu'elle puisse utilisé le feu alors que ces deux affinité soit la foudre et le vent d'abord je dirais que son sensei ne sais pas quelles sont ces affinités et j'ai très légerement abordé dans un des chapitre qu'isanamie avait conscience que sa capacité à faire changer des trucs dans son chakra n'était pas normale c'est un peu sa spécificité à elle et j'en dis pas plus sinon je vais spoiler. Et en plus j'ai pourtant bien essayer de bien spécifier que non « elle n'a pas pondu un troisième élément à l'aise » puisque j'ai passé des lignes à décrire comme elle en a bavé pendant des mois, m'enfin si c'est pas clair j'essaierai de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Enfin en ce qui concerne un(e) Béta est ce que tu volontaires ? Parce que c'est sûre que Word il est gentil mais pas infaillible, mais la majorité de ceux que je connais sur ce site sont des flemmards sans espoirs( je les aimes quand même hein !). Enfin merci pour ta r'viou et ton honnêteté je serai plus assidu et je ferai plus attention!_

_Ihephe : Salut l'ami, désolée de t'avoir pris pour un membre de la communauté du sexe fort( :b ) mais malgré ta non féminité tu reste formidaaaaaaaaaaaableuuh déjà parce que tu es fidèle et en plus parce que tu es patient . Merci de ne pas m'avoir laissé tombé malgré mon absence j'éspère que le chapitre t'a plu !_

_Chauvin : Merci pour ta r'viou, j'éspère que tu seras toujours aussi énervé à la lecture de ce chapitre ! Mmmh ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête. Bref. C'est vrai que ce genre d'humour peut être lourd parfois je suis contente que tu ne le trouve pas chiant._

_Yuka : Hey ! ravie que ca te plaise, je suis encore en train de construire le personnage qui sera l'amoureux de la mère à Isa donc on va pas le voir maintenant le coco, et oui bien évidemment qu'il y aura des association avec les autre team, je pense à tellement de choses traumatisante que la team 11 pourra leur faire ! Aaaaah la jeunesse ! _

_Tahury : merci pour ta r'viou je suis contente de voir que ca te plait ! C'est toujours délicats de faire des OC on sait jamais si ils vont être apprécié __J_

_Myhime : Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey ! oui je suis de retouuuuuuuur, tellement contente de te retrouver fidèle au poste mon vaillant camarade ! Ravie que l'histoire te plaise et j'éspère ne pas te décevoir avec ce chapitre dont tu m'en dira des nouvelles ! ( un ordre ? pff paranoiaque…)Je suis curieuse de voir ce que ca donne la frimousse à Nolwen /Isanami dans un fan art, faudrait que je réfléchisse à en obtenir un pour le mettre en photo de profil de cette histoire. Sur ce à la revoyuuure !_

_Nely suglisse : Meeeeerciiiiihiiiiiii pour ta r'viou ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fait plaisir quand tu me dit que mon OC n'est pas chiante et que l'histoire est interessante, j'éspère ne pas te décevoir et comme je sais que tu es à l'affut ( oui je te fais passer pour un stalker là, pour ma défense je trouve ça mimi ! migniooooon petit stalker !) j'essaierai d'être original et de faire de mon mieux pour ne pas tomber dans le cliché ! _

_Fings : Merci d'aimer et de commenter ça me fait seeeeehr plaisir ! Sens-toi libre de commenter à nouveau ! __J_

_Alors, est ce que vous êtes prêeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet ?! Et bien place au chapitre six mes amis !_

Le doux tintement des clochettes que le vent vient brusquer n'arrive pas à me faire bouger. Je reste là, sur le pas de ma porte dans la fraicheur humide du matin, à regarder le ciel rosé où le soleil n'a même pas encore daigné faire son apparition.

Pourtant j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. J'ai vérifié deux fois hier soir et une fois avec ma mère avant de dormir, et cinq fois ce matin en enlevant les choses que ma mère à essayé de glisser en douce dans mon sac. Sérieusement, elle a essayé de cacher une bouteille de lait entre mon kit de survie et ma tenue de rechange. Elle a même mis des barres céréales dans ma poche à kunai. Vous imaginez la tête d'un ennemi potentiel si dans le feu de l'action je lui jetais des barres céréales à la gueule. J'veux dire à part si j'essaie de l'étouffer avec y'a plus offensif comme tactique.

Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai tout le nécessaire dans mon sac et j'ai pris un solide petit déjeuner. Il ne manque plus qu'a aller au point de rendez vous devant la porte sud du village.

Pourtant mes pieds restent fermement plantés sur le bois des escaliers qui mènent à l'extérieur.

Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu ce sentiment, d'avoir attendu tellement longtemps quelque chose qu'une fois qu'elle se trouve devant vous vous ne savez plus trop comment l'accueillir ?

Ce sentiment d'excitation, cette sensation froide d'appréhension noyé dans un labyrinthe complexe où chaque chemin est une possibilité différente de comment cette chose va se passer.

J'ai l'impression que je réfléchis tellement que mon corps ne peut plus rien faire d'autre.

« Isa-chan ? »

La voix ensommeillée de ma mère me sort de mes réflexions et je me retourne la trouvant dans l'entrebâillement de la porte les vestiges du sommeil encore bien évident dans son allure.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle a vu sur mon visage mais le sien se mit en alerte rapidement en en deux enjambées je me retrouvais dans son étreinte familière.

Et je m'y accrochai fort, tellement que je l'entendis retenir sa respiration. Et c'est seulement là que je compris que j'étais terrifié.

Je partais en mission de rang C, dans un monde de shinobi où la mort et les combats sont la norme. Ce n'était pas un sport de haut niveau que je faisais là. J'étais un soldat.

_Je suis soldat._

« Les premières fois sont toujours terrifiantes, isa-chan. »

La voix étouffé de ma mère, me parvint si faiblement que je crus l'avoir imaginé.

« Mais elles le sont encore plus lorsque l'on est seul. Est-ce que tu es seule Isa-chan ? »

Mon cœur rata un battement. Non. Non je n'étais pas seule, j'avais Tsuna, Kazuki et Izaya-sensei. Cette pensée me soulagea autant qu'elle me terrifia : je ne veux pas les voir mourir.

« Tu dois trouver la force en toi en tes coéquipiers pour affronter cela, Isa-chan, personne ne le fera pour vous. »

L'adulte en moi se trouva horrifié de se voir demandé par quelqu'un d'être mature et de se lever contre les difficultés, comme à un enfant à qui on demanderait de grandir. Jamais je n'avais reculé face à une quelconque difficulté, j'avais toujours trouvé un moyen de m'adapter avec calme et raison pour atteindre mes objectifs.

Cela ne doit pas changer.

Mon objectif est de retourner moi et mes camarades en vie après avoir accomplis la mission. Si il y a un imprévu je m'adapterai du mieux que je peux pour l'éliminer ou le contourner.

Cette résolution aussi simplette qu'elle puisse paraître me fit le plus grand bien.

J'exhalai profondément avant de me séparer de ma mère, de lui sourire et de lui tourner le dos pour m'en aller.

« Isa-chan. »

Je me retourna une dernière fois m'apprêtant à la voir me brandir un aliment quelconque pour que je l'emporte avec moi. Mais je me retrouva face à son visage soucieux alors qu'elle encerclais son corps de ses frêles bras.

« Reste en vie »

Lorsque j'arrivai au point de rendez vous, Kazuki était déjà là à polir tenshi et akuma comme il le faisait souvent quand il avait les nerfs à vifs. A la vue de mon camarade si anxieux j'eu un soupir de soulagement. Non pas que j'appréciais de le voir souffrir, ni même de constater que je n'étais pas la seule à être soucieuse. Non j'étais soulagé du fait qu'il ai conscience que sa vie était en jeu. Il ne sera que plus alerte et efficace, c'est-à-dire une probabilité de survie augmenté.

Je pris soin à rester dans l'ombre des bâtiments alors que je réduisais la signature de mon chakra au maximum. C'est quelque chose qu'Izaya-sensei m'avait appris à faire en me disant que j'étais la plus douée pour ça.

Silencieusement , je m'approchais et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à repolir Tenshi pour la quinzième fois je posa la lame froide de mon kunai sur sa nuque. Il se figea aussitôt.

« - Tu m'énerves, t'es aussi silencieuse qu'une ombre, ronchonna-il alors qu'il se relaxa et se remit à polir Tenshi.

\- Je t'apprendrai quand tu seras grand.

\- Tch. »

C'était quelque chose qu'on avait pris l'habitude de faire à chaque rencontre : la personne nouvellement arrivé doit arriver à surprendre celle(s) déjà présentes qui ne doivent pas se laisser avoir.

Je m'affala à ces côtés, regrettant de ne pas avoir pris un gilet, la fraîcheur du matin était bien plus mordante que lorsque j'étais sortie.

Mais c'est lorsque je vis Kazuki réprimer un frisson que je compris.

« Kai ! »

J'entendis un grognement alors que Kazuki me regarda l'air de me dire « je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue mais laisse moi en dehors de ça ».

Puis Tsuna apparut en face de nous une moue boudeuse et les bras croisé furieusement devant lui.

« - Namie-chan ! Comment tu as sû cette fois ? Tout était parfait !

\- C'est vrais que tout était parfait je n'ai même pas senti ton chakra nous engloutir dans ton illusion…

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage innocent de Tsuna alors qu'il haussait victorieusement ses sourcils à l'adresse de Kazuki qui le toisait insensible.

\- … mais il ne faisait pas si froid en sortant de chez moi, il y avait trop de vents dans ton illusion Tsuna.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent d'une manière insatisfaite devant le regard moqueur de Kazuki qui rajouta :

\- Puis tu utilises toujours le genjutsu pour nous avoir, une subite envie de me gratter les couilles et je sais que t'es dans les parages.

Ce garçon est la classe incarné.

\- Je tombe un peu plus sous ton charme à chaque fois que tu parle Kazuki.

Pour toute réponse Kazuki me renvoya un clin d'œil avec une moue qui se voulait séductrice mais qui nous fit pouffer de rire.

Tsuna lui n'était pas amusé, il s'était spécialisé dans le genjutsu et même kurenai sensei qui avait accepté de l'évalué une fois avait dit à notre sensei que Tsuna était très prometteur. Alors touché dans son orgueil il gonfla son torse dans une tentative adorable de regagner un peu d'honneur avant de jeter son sac sur Kazuki qui le rattrapa in extremis avant qu'il ne l'atteigne en pleine tête.

Il y a quatre mois je n'aurais jamais pensé Tsuna capable d'une telle chose mais sous ses airs timides aux premiers abords Tsuna était bien plus vifs qu'il n'en laissait paraître et le gamin avait son petit orgueil.

\- Ne t'attribue pas les mérites de Nami-chan, Kazuki ! Toi t'as rien senti venir, tu te serais gratté bêtement les couilles si Nami- chan n'était pas là, bouda-t-il en rougissant lorsqu'il se rendit compte de quels mots il avait utilisé.

Kazuki s'apprêtai à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer mais venu de nulle part une sandale vint violemment nous gifler tout les trois.

Encore une chose qui ne changeait pas, Izaya senseï nous surprenait toujours. Avec la même attaque. Si c'est pas triste ça.

« BANG ! BANG ! BANG ! Mort, morte et mort, mes petits poussins ! Ca fait la cent quatre vingt troisième fois que vous êtes morts par faute d'inattention . La vie est courte mes petits, la vie est courte ! »

C'est en se frottant vigoureusement la joue que je regardais sensei faire son petit speech en tournant en rond tel un comédien d'une tragédie ses cheveux dansant sur son épaule gauche alors qu'il trifouillait sa boucle d'oreille d'un air rêveur. Brusquement il se tourna vers moi avec cette lueur dans les yeux que j'avais appris à craindre.

« - Nami-chan au rapport de la mission à effectuer !

Je me mis immédiatement à réciter.

\- Notre mission consiste à récupérer en relaie à un shinobis du pays de la pluie, un rouleau contenants des informations confidentielles entre nos deux pays. Ces informations peuvent être la cible d'attaques mineurs et doivent être délivré au Daiymo du pays du feu en personne.

Izaya-sensei hocha la tête au fur et a mesure de mes explications puis nous scruta tout les trois un petit moment. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il nous avait déjà fait ça, ça ne m'empêchais pas de me sentir vulnérable sous son regard perçant.

\- Bien, dit il lentement en se tournant vers la sortie du village, allons nous amuser les enfants. »

C'est peut être moi qui suis paranoïaque mais j'ai eu un frisson à ces paroles. J'échangeai un regard avec mes coéquipiers et Kazuki s'élança le premier. Tsuna m'envoya un sourire rassurant avant de suivre. Je franchis les remparts de Konoha à leur suite sans même hésiter une seule fois.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment pris le temps de décrire ce que ça faisait de se déplacer comme un ninja.

Déjà, rien qu'en faisant ça je me sens tellement badass. Puis je crois qu'après avoir expérimenté ça on peut mourir heureux.

Rien que pour pouvoir vivre ça en continu pendant longtemps dans une nature luxuriante ça vaut toute les missions flippantes qu'on nous réserve.

Sérieux , j'ai l'impression de voler !

Sentir le vent pénétrer dans mes cheveux et me caresser le visage, sifflant à mes oreilles à cause de la vitesse. Le bois robuste des arbres sous mes pieds et cette mer verte dans laquelle je vole. Je pensais au début être la seule à m'extasier mais en regardant l'air béat de mes co-équipiers ce n'était pas seulement moi qui expérimentais ce sentiment de liberté.

« Si un ennemi arrivai tout de suite vous ne le sentirez que lorsque votre tête aura roulé par terre, restez concentré et virez moi ces tête de macaques ! »

Sensei, cette homme doux et aimant.

Néanmoins il avait raison nous ne pouvions pas nous permettre d'être distrait. C'est en étant aussi concentré que possible que notre long voyage dura.

Cela faisait des heures que nous nous déplacions à vive allure lorsque la lisière de la forêt sembla apparaître et la lumière aveuglante qui nous accueillit a sa sortie me fit plisser les yeux à n'y rien voir. Puis nous fûmes submerger par une marée de couleurs vives. Sensei eu un sourire amusé devant la tête que nous faisions.

Imaginez une mers de fleurs de toute les couleurs vous arrivant à vos hanches. Des jaunes, des blanches, des rouges, des violettes, des roses. Et la lumière du soleil qui s'y reflétait les faisait briller de milles éclats.

Nous continuâmes à travers ce parterre de couleurs pendant quelque mètre avant que sensei ne nous entraîne dans une autre forêt .

Nous avancions pendant des heures nous arrêtant seulement pour manger une fois et les besoins naturels.

D'ailleurs devoir faire ses commissions étant entouré de gars c'est une plaie ! Déjà parce que ces messieurs ne comprennent pas que j'ai besoin d'aller aussi loin pour faire mes besoins : « Tu ne nous fais pas confiance Nami-chan ?! Ramène tes petites fesses toute roses ici ! » m'avait dit sensei indigné. J'ai eu le droit à la sandale quand j'ai répondu honnêtement. J'ai toujours sû que l'honnêteté ne menait nul part.

Puis ensuite c'est une plaie parce que AU CONTRAIRE ces messieurs ne vont pas assez loin et franchement je pourrai me passer d' entendre tout ce qui sort de leur anatomie ou les commentaire qu'ils se font à chacun sur CERTAINES PARTIES de leur anatomie. Oui vraiment j'aurai pu vivre sans savoir que celle de Tsuna était plus longue que celle de Kazuki.

Le pire c'est que quand je m'en suis plainte, Izaya sensei à roulé des yeux en disant que cela faisait partie à la solidification de notre équipe. Puis Kazuki m'a demandé mes mensuration, vous savez, pour le travail d'équipe. Mais alors que Izaya sensei attendait la réponse Tsuna est venu à mon secours en m'empêchant d'étriper Kazuki et en lui faisant une leçon de morale sur son comportement envers les filles.

Crétin.

Alors que nous passions un petit village de civil dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence jusque là Sensei s'arrêta brusquement. Puis il se tourna vers nous un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres quand il vit Kazuki me rentrer dedans puis Tsuna rentrer dans Kazuki.

« C'est Ici, il devrait arriver dans pas longtemps. »

Je scrutais les alentours à la recherche du shinobi qui devait nous délivrer le fameux rouleau. Mais je ne vis rien que les belles rizières organisés au milimètre près et à l'eau abondante, ainsi que les villageois cultivant les terres. Le soleil se couchait déjà et le crépuscule se reflétait dans l'eau rougeoyante. Les travailleurs quittaient petit à petit les rizières et toujours aucune trace du shinobi en question. Alors que je mangeai des galettes de riz que nous avions acheté à un commerçant je senti l'air crépiter d'un nouveau chakra que je ne connaissais pas. Aussitôt je me redressais en alerte alarmant mes coéquipiers qui se mirent aux aguets instantanément. Sensei nous adressa un petit sourire fier.

« Il était temps que vous le remarquiez ça fait quinze minutes qu'il se dirige par là »

Je n'eu même pas le temps d'avoir l'air offensé qu'un jeune shinobi atterrit devant nous souplement. Un jeune adolescent d'une quinzaine d'année, mâte ,les yeux noisette et des cheveux roux en bataille nous toisa tout les quatre le regard méfiant.

« Le code »

Sa voix était basse mais assuré et sa posture laissait deviner la possibilité d'engager un combat à tout moment.

Je lançais un regard sceptique à sensei. De quel code il parlait le rouquin ?

« 98 121 222 444 »

Je regardais avec des yeux ronds le rouquin se relaxer un peu avant d'hocher la tête et de sortir le parchemin d'une poche de son uniforme.

« Je n'ai pas rencontré de problème mais des rebelles rôdent, faîtes attention lorsque vous repasserez la frontière. »

Sans attendre de réponse il tourna les talons.

Nous nous tournâmes tous d'un seul ensemble vers Izaya – sensei.

« - C'est quoi …

\- …cette histoire …

\- …de code ?! »

Sensei cligna bêtement des yeux devant notre harmonie parfaite puis un sourire désolé se forma sur son visage.

« Allons, allons, de toute manière vous ne l'aurez pas retenu ! Allez en route pour le Daiymo ! »

Puis il sprinta vers la forêt de nouveau.

« Est-ce qu'il vient juste de nous traiter de débile ? »

Ni moi ni Tsuna ne prirent la peine de lui répondre, on se contenta de suivre docilement notre bien aimé sensei.

La nuit était complètement tombé et nous nous déplacions à grande vitesse toujours vers l'ouest.

Malgré la fatigue nous étions tous aguets, concentré au maximum, car maintenant que nous avions le rouleau les probabilités d'attaques avaient augmenté de façon exponentielle.

Sensei se retourna pour la énième fois histoire de nous lancer une œillade critique mais cette fois il s'arrêta.

« Nous sommes assez loin des frontière maintenant, il est temps de se reposer un peu. »

Je crois que j'aurais pu embrasser le sol tellement j'étais contente de pouvoir un peu me reposer. Kazuki lui ne se gêna pas pour le faire en murmurant des mots d'amour sous les rire de Tsuna.

« Kazuki arrête de faire le débile et aide Nami-chan à mettre en place le camp pour ce soir, Tsuna tu es chargé de poser quelque illusion autour du camp, moi je vais faire un tour pour sécuriser le périmètre. »

Nous nous mîmes aussitôt au travail et lorsque Kazuki et moi finîmes de déroulé les sacs de couchages et d'effacer nos traces laissé autour du camp nous prîmes l'initiative d'aller chercher du bois.

Alors que j'écoutais d'une oreille Kazuki me parler avec passion de la nouvelle technique kenjutsu qu'il avait réussit à maîtriser grâce à son professeur particulier que sensei avait réussit à lui dégoter moi je tâtais les bout de bois et ramassais ceux qui me semblaient le plus sec.

Soudain , il eu ce crépitement dans l'air.

Un chakra inconnu.

D'instinct je lâcha le bois et poussa Kazuki violemment sur le côté.

Un sifflement.

Kazuki fixa avec horreur le kunai planté là où sa tête se trouvait une seconde auparavant puis comme s'il s'était pris une décharge il dégaina Tenshi et Akuma d'un geste vifs juste à temps pour dévié deux autre Kunai. D'un seul bond nous nous mîmes à l'abri dans la hauteur des arbres.

On devait alerter sensei ! Tout de suite sinon…

Sinon…

Je me glaça.

Il y avait quelqu'un là, caché quelque part qui voulait ma mort. Un assassin dans le noir de la nuit qui me traquait.

Je senti plus que n'entendis siffler l'air à ma droite. Dans un réflexe dont je ne pensais pas être capable dans mon état je contra une jambe qui visai ma tête avec mon coude et m'élança en arrière alors que je vis avec surprise et horreur Kazuki passer au dessus de moi pour attaquer l'ennemis de plein front.

C'est là que j'eu une vue entière de mon ennemi. Un homme habillé tout de noir, seul deux yeux bleu glacé scintillaient dans la nuit.

Mon cœur battait tellement fort que je n'entendis pas ce que Kazuki essayait de me dire. Je regardai figer mon co équipier pris dans un combat face à un homme de deux tête plus grand lui. Ses épées fendaient l'air si vite que je ne voyais que des traînées argenté dans leur sillages. D'un mouvement agile il se retourna et croisa ses épée avant de murmurer quelque chose que je ne compris pas et il fendit l'air une fois de plus. Une lame de glace fut envoyé sur l'homme qui ne s'y attendait pas et il invoqua trop tard une statue de terre qui ne le protégea pas de l'entaille profonde qu'il avait maintenant au bras.

Alors que je sentais des papillons de réjouissement se former dans mon estomac, le shinobi lâcha un juron et de quelques signes de la mains il fit exploser la statu de pierre.

La roche fusa vers Kazuki qui surpris n'eu pas le temps d'éviter le morceau qui le frappa en pleine tête.

C'est comme si le monde s'était figé, le son coupé alors que je voyais Kazuki tomber en chute libre cassant sur son passage les branches robustes. Un bruit sourd retentit lorsque son corps rencontra le sol. Et ce fut comme si l'on m'avait sorti d'un sommeil artificiel. Les bruits de la forêt me parvinrent amplifié, les pensées se succédèrent à une vitesse affolante. Et je voyais Kazuki en bas gisant, incapable de dire s'il était encore vivant.

_Kazuki était peut être mort. _

Quelque chose se brisa en moi à ce moment là.

_Kazuki était peut être mort._

Je vis avec une calme froideur l'ennemi se tourner vers moi. Comme s'il ne venait pas de briser la nuque d'un gamin de treize ans. Et il venait pour me briser moi aussi. Je le voyais dans ses yeux de glace, j'étais la suivante. Et soudain tout était clair et limpide.

Je _devais_ réagir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je transfusais le chakra dans mes muscles aussi uniformément que possible pour augmenter ma vitesse. Un froid inexplicable habitait mon esprit et malgré mon cœur battant à une folle allure et mes mains tremblantes, je réagis au quart de tour lorsque je senti son chakra se distendre.

En un battement de cil nous foncions l'un sur l'autre.

_Je ne veux pas mourir._

Mon coup de pied retourné se retrouva contrer par son bras blessé et il poussa un gémissement de douleur. M'appuyant dessus j'en profitais pour sauter et asséné un coup de genou en plein dans son visage. J'eu un sentiment de satisfaction morbide quand j'entendis un crac sonore. Mais il me fallait plus.

_Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas encore._

Je devais le briser, comme il avait probablement briser la nuque de Kazuki. Il répliqua par quelque coup que j'évitai et prenant de plus en plus confiance en mon taijutsu je lui attrapa la main qu'il utilisait pour essayer de me trancher la gorge, envoyant une décharge électrique qui le fit se figer une demi seconde. Je lui retourna le bras violement et son cri étouffé accompagné d'un bruit de déchirure ne me fit même pas frissonner.

_Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Ce fut comme si j'étais le spectateur de mon propre combat, j'avais l'impression de ne plus être moi. Je me vis profiter de l'incapacité de mon adversaire à utiliser ses bras, en lui assénant un violent coup de coude chargé de chakra dans son sternum que j'entendis craquer. Il toussa violement dans un cri étranglé. Il tomba à peine à genoux que le kunai dans ma main fusa.

Je revins brusquement à la réalité quand il cracha une gerbe de sang qui gicla sur mon visage, le kunai profondément enfoui dans sa gorge le força à émettre des gargouillements où il vomit plus de sang que je ne crut possible. Ses yeux de glaces figé dans les miens s'écarquillèrent avant de rouler dans leur orbites alors que son corps fut pris de convulsions et que les gargouillies de sa gorge se mêlèrent à un long râle. Il tomba mollement au sol dans un bruit mât. Plus aucun son ne provenait de son corps désarticulé.

Je baignais dans un silence morbide.

J'humais fébrilement l'odeur de la mort.

Ma tête me tourna et mon cœur tambourinait si fort que je n'entendais que lui

« Na-Nami-chan. »

Le murmure de Tsuna me fit me retourner lentement. Je ne sais pas à quoi je ressemblais mais il écarquilla les yeux dans une expression d'horreur en me voyant. Izaya-sensei se tenait quelques pas derrière Tsuna et me regardait d'un air indescriptible. Puis c'est là que je le vis.

Kazuki assis adossé contre un arbre les yeux figé sur le cadavre derrière moi. Sa tête était en sang mais il se tenait là les yeux ouverts, avec une respiration haletante et difficile mais il respirait.

Kazuki était vivant.

Je ne me sentis même pas me déplacer. Je voulais seulement une chose : Kazuki. Sans même me rendre compte je me retrouvai à genoux face à lui avant de l'emprisonner dans une étreinte tremblante.

Tout mon corps tremblait incontrolablement.

« Tu es vivant, mon dieu merci, tu es vivant… »

Mes murmures hystériques résonnèrent comme une prière et j'éclatai finalement en sanglots.

J'avais beau essayé de me retenir mais je pleurai plus encore, étreignant Kazuki du plus fort que je pouvais en déblatérant un flot de paroles incompréhensibles même pour moi. J'avais bien conscience du regard stupéfaits et inquiets de mon équipe mais c'était plus fort que ma volonté propre.

Puis je senti Kazuki me rendre mon étreinte faiblement et Tsuna d'une main hésitante me caresser gentiment la tête.

« - J'étais juste inconscient tu sais, me dit Kazuki embarrassé alors que je commençais à peine à me calmer.

\- Puis tu sais, rajouta Tsuna, réparer Kazuki c'est pas bien difficile c'est pas une machinerie très évolué. »

Je ne pus retenir un gloussement étranglé face à l'exclamation indigné de Kazuki . Doucement je me dégageais et me remis sur mes deux jambes me tournant avec appréhension vers Izaya-sensei qui n'avait rien dit lors de mon pétage de plomb. Son regard se planta immédiatement dans le mien et nous restâmes un moment à nous regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

Son regard gris m'avait toujours fait penser à un ciel orageux et je pouvais presque voir les nuages sombre de ses pensés qui étaient dirigés vers ma personne. Je reprima un frisson.

Izaya-sensei n'aimait pas les faibles. Ils les méprisaient et nous avait clairement spécifié qu'il n'accepterait aucune faiblesse de notre part. J'avais peur de ce qu'il pensait de moi en ce moment même. Parce que malgré ces coup fourrés en tout genre, son sadisme et ses étranges manières, il était mon sensei son estime de moi m'était quelque chose d'indispensable.

Mais sous son regard critique qui ne laissait jamais rien deviner de ce qu'il pensait vraiment je ne pu m'empêcher de sentir la colère monter doucement en moi.

C'était notre première mission, c'était la première fois que j'étais traqué à mort par un assassin professionnelle, j'ai cru assister à la mort d'un de mes camarade et c'était mon premier meurtre !

Je me glaça.

_C'était mon premier meurtre._

La réalité me frappa comme un mur de béton en pleine face.

_J'ai assassiné quelqu'un._

L'écho des bruits de gorge se vidant de sang résonnèrent dans ma tête et je levais mécaniquement une main à mon visage. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

Rouge.

Rouge et gluant.

Pour la première fois je pris conscience de l'abominable gout de fer dans ma bouche.

_Un gout de sang !_

Et ce sang n'était pas le mien.

J'eu un horrible haut le cœur à cette réalisation. Dans un réflexe je me pencha en avant lorsque la remonté acide brûla mon œsophage et que je me mis à vomir douloureusement.

« Ah, enfin la réaction que j'attendais. »

Je ne fis pas attention à ce que sensei venait juste de dire où le fait que ce regard critique n'était en fait qu'un sensei aux aguets des réactions de son élève, que je l'avais diabolisé plus que de raison. Parce que rien que le fait qu'il se penche en avant pour retenir mes cheveux alors que je rendais tripe et boyaux me suffisait pour l'instant.

Je ne me suis pas rendu compte tout de suite que je pleurais à nouveaux, dans ma tête se rejouait les événements de mon premier meurtre.

Le craquement sonore des os, la chair transpercé par le kunai. Le sang, le sang et encore le sang. Ce regard vide, ce regard mort. Ce tas de chair sanguinolent encore chaud mais qui ne respire plus. Et encore du sang.

La peur froide et suffocante.

Je ne sais plus très bien ce qui se passait autour de moi mais j'entendis sensei dire quelque chose et Tsuna s'avancer avant qu'une lumière verte vint frapper mon front et que doucement les brumes épaisses du sommeil s'emparèrent de moi.

Je l'accueillit avec un soulagement désespérée.

_Voila voilaaaaa enfin le sixème chapitre est posté ! Vous m'avez manquééééééééééé !_

_Je suis contente de voir que malgré mon absence vous êtes toujours aussi chou !_

_J'attend avec impatience vos avis, critiques, commentaires ou r'vious pour les intimes, ce que nous sommes bien évidemment ! _


	8. Chapter 7

_Helloooooooo tout le monde ! Je suis désolé d'avoir pris autant de temps avant de publier la suite mais bon je suis allé en vacances dans le seul endroit en France où il ne devait pas y avoir internet donc la vie, la vraie, la vituelle ) c'était assez limité ! Et puis la rentré s'est enchainé, d'ailleurs j'ai eu mon concours, pas la place que je voulais mais je l'ai eu quand même, donc j'ai pas trop eu le temps. Mais me r'voilà l'ami ayant traversé monts et marais pour vous qui êtes formidables !_

_Izaiza14 : Yep ! Fallait bien que ça ce fasse un jour, la brutalité du truc devait la choquer ! le monde n'est pas remplie que de teddy bear, et même teddy bear parfois …Ahem enfin bref je suis contente de te retrouver aussi !_

_Chauvin : Merci, ça compte beaucoup pour moi de savoir quand je fais bien ou pas. _

_Leile : Oublions ce gentil pétage de plomb veux tu ? Je ne t'en veux pas puisque tu as l'air d'assez t'en vouloir comme ça ) Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, et finalement je vais essayer de me relire seule. Bon courage pour le bac S, je suis passé par là je te comprends, j'espère que tout c'est bien passé pour toi !_

_Myhime : Je suis contente que tu apprécie toujours mon travail ! ET OH OUIIII ! Si ça tiens toujours ( parce que avec la rentré c'est pas évident) mais je veux bien un fan art pour mon histoire !_

_Azudia : Salut toi ) je suis super excité de voir ta r'viou parce que elle est constructive et tu dis ce qui te chiffonne. D'abord merci d'apprécier ça me touche beaucoup je sais que les oc sont difficilement aimé alors ça veut dire beaucoup pour moi. Ensuite Isanami je pense que tu l'as remarqué est très travailleuse et j'ai vraiment essayé de montrer que tout ça c'est du travail, puis le fait qu'elle soit trop intelligente pour son âge sa mère l'a bien remarqué puisque elle qualifie elle-même sa fille de prodige et dans un sens ça l'arrange bien pauvre mère célibataire qu'elle est. Dans un monde où à cinq ans les enfant sont envoyé en mission ( Itachi) j'ai pas jugé plus bizarre que ça qu'à trois ans un enfant avec une intelligence avancé se garde tout seul avec la visite de la voisine de temps en temps. Concernant Kazuki Je ne le trouve pas si fort que ça, ce qui est impressionnant c'est son kekkei genkai mais comme le dit Izaya lors de leurs premier affrontement il ne sait pas vraiment l'utiliser, comme ses epée il a un style désordonné, car il a appris vaguement en copiant de loin. En somme kazuki c'est plutôt une force brute qui ne demande qu'à être polit c'est pourquoi izaya lui a assigné quelqu'un pour l'aider, il faut pas oublier que avant cette mission ils ont des mois entrainement avec un Izaya sadique à leur trousse. Tsuna pour le ninjutsu médical a son père qui est lui un shinobi médical confirmé comme il l'avait dit dans je ne sais plus quelle chapitre. Enfin j'espère t'avoir éclairé et j'essaierai de faire mieux grâce à toutes les petites remarques que tu as donné ! Merciiiiiiiiii !_

_Place au chapitre !_

**_« - Maieuuuuh, Thibault !_**

**\- ****_Non !_**

**\- ****_Mais s'il te plaiiiiit !_**

**\- ****_Non ! »_**

**_Une Nolwen de quatre ans se tenait face à son frère, ses grands yeux bleu rempli de larmes contenu la bouche pincé courageusement dans une adorable moue boudeuse. Elle ne devait surtout pas pleuré sinon son frère lui dirait qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé et qu'elle ne pourra pas jouer avec lui et ses copains. Bravache, ses boucles blondes entourant farouchement son visage rond,elle se redressa de sa petite hauteur et serra les poings sur sa robe bleu._**

**_« - je vais le dire à maman !_**

**\- ****_T'es une fille ! Tu ne peux pas venir jouer au foot avec nous Nono !_**

**\- ****_Non c'est pas vrai !_**

**\- ****_Si t'es une fille ! T'as une robe nah !_**

**\- ****_Mais elle est bleu !_**

**\- ****_T'es quand même une fille et mes copains ne veulent pas jouer avec une fille ! »_**

**_Nolwen senti sa gorge se nouer quand elle lança un coup d'œil sur les amis de son frère qui approuvèrent ses dires. Et même si elle voulait être courageuse et les insulter de bouse de cheval comme une grande fille tout ce qui sortit de sa gorge ne fut qu'un sanglot étouffé._**

**_Thibault sentit son cœur se serrer à la vu des grands yeux bleu de sa petite sœur se remplir de larmes. Il détourna son regard vert et après s'être ébouriffer ses cheveux brun d'un air embarrassé il se retourna vers ses copains qui l'appelaient. Au moins elle ne le suivrait pas._**

**_Mais alors qu'il enchaînait sa deuxième partie de foot. Il vit sa Nono assise seule dans le bac à sable fourrageant d'un air absent avec ses mains dans le sable, les trace de larmes encore visible sur son visage rond._**

**_« - Dites, elle peux venir jouer avec nous Nolwen ?_**

**\- ****_Mais c'est une fille, s'indigna Nathan, elle sait pas jouer !_**

**\- ****_Et en plus ta sœur c'est qu'une pleurnicheuse !_**

**\- ****_C'est vrai ! »_**

**_Sans vraiment réfléchir Thibault visa avec férocité le gamin qui avait osé traiter sa petite sœur de pleurnicheuse. La balle le frappa en pleine tête. Et malgré les cris de protestations il ne se retourna pas. Sa sœur n'était pas une pleurnicheuse !_**

**_Nono releva un regard surpris quand Thibault s'assis à ses côtés dans le bac à sable._**

**_« - Je vais faire un plus grand châteaux que toi ! »_**

**_Un énorme sourire vint fleurir sur le visage de sa petite sœur, et il se sentit sourire en retour._**

_**Pour Nolwen, un moment avec son grand frère valait bien toute les parties de foot du monde.**_

Je me réveilla doucement, glissant peu à peu hors de mon rêve. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé de mon ancienne vie. Un rayon de lumière vint filtrer à travers les épais rideaux et je commençai à prendre compte de mon environnement. Je me calmai instantanément lorsque je senti le chakra de mes coéquipiers dans la pièce d'à côté.

Mon corps me semblait en assez bonne forme à part l'impression d'avoir eu des crampes d'estomac toute la nuit.

C'est là que je me souvins.

_Les os broyés contre mon corps._

_Les yeux blancs de la mort._

_Le sang._

Je pris de longues inspirations essayant de calmer les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

J'avais tué quelqu'un.

_Hier j'ai assassiné un homme._

Il m'aurait tué. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il m'aurait tué. Ce serait moi six pieds sous terre. Ou Kazuki.

Je devais le faire.

N'est ce pas ?

Oui. Eliminer ou contourner tout obstacle au plan de base.

_Mais j'ai tué quelqu'un._

Ce n'était pas une simple erreur de timing ou de coordination de la mission qu'il fallait éliminer. Non, j'ai éliminé un Homme.

_Un gêneur_. _C'est ce qu'il fallait faire. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. C'était moi ou lui. De toute manière cela devait bien arriver un jour._

_Je suis soldat._

Et pourtant j'ai cette peur glacé dans ma poitrine.

La porte coulissa vivement et sensei entra sans me demander la permission.

« - Et si j'étais nue, dis je d'une voie enrouée par le sommeil.

\- Et bien j'aurai été chanceux namie-chan, répondit-il d'un haussement d'épaule en s'affalant sur mon lit.

\- Je pourrais vous prendre pour un pédophile.

\- Je sais seulement voir le potentiel là où il est, pas ma faute si mon génie n'est pas compris par la populace. »

Je ne répondis pas. Cet homme avait une manière particulière de penser mais il avait ma confiance aveugle.

Nous tombâmes dans un silence lourd. Je savais qu'il ne serait pas le premier à parler. Il attendait que je le fasse. Izaya sensei restait là appuyé sur son bras gauche en jouant avec le bout de ses cheveux, une mine tellement concentré qu'on aurait dit qu'il essayait de communiquer avec eux.

Ca sonnait bien comme quelque chose qu'il ferait. Cet homme adorait ses cheveux.

Je devais dire quelque chose. Izaya sensei me proposait son aide implicitement et bizarrement certes, mais il le faisait. Je ne pouvais pas la rejeter. Je ne voulais pas la rejeter. Mais j'avais tellement de sentiments et de pensées qui se bousculaient dans mon esprit que j'avais peur que si jamais j'ouvrai la bouche rien de cohérent n'en sorte.

Alors je dis la seule chose dont j'étais sûre.

« J'ai tué quelqu'un. »

Il releva doucement là tête ancrant son regard perçant dans le miens.

« Oui, il me semblait bien que c'était le principe du kunai fiché dans la carotide. »

Un frisson me parcourra le long de l'échine. Et c'est là que je compris.

Sensei n'était pas là pour me réconforter. Il était venu me confronter à la réalité.

« Si tu ne l'avais pas fait il t'aurait tué toi et Kazuki . Douze ans et même pas assez vieux pour boire un verre de saké avant de mourir seul comme un chien au beau milieu de nulle part. C'est ça que tu voulais ? »

Sa voix calme et basse était pourtant comme un coup de poignard à chaque mot. Je ne pus empêcher une grimace douloureuse de prendre place sur mon visage.

« - Non.

\- Alors cesse de faire l'enfant, tu as cessé de l'être le jour où tu as reçu ce bandeau. Tu tueras encore, pour te défendre ou parce que on te l'ordonnera. C'est la voie que tu as choisi. »

J'eu l'impression d'étouffer sous cette douloureuse vérité. J'avais choisi de mon plein gré cette voie peinte de sang où la vie ne dépend que de la mort de l'autre. A quoi m'attendais-je ?

« Est-ce que cela signifie que je dois apprécier de répandre la mort, demandais je les dents serrées. »

Izaya sensei ne broncha pas.

« Hier je n'ai pas seulement tué un ennemis. J'ai tué un Homme. Un homme avec des convictions et des principes pour lesquelles il est venu à moi mettre sa vie en danger pour les choses en lesquelles il croyait. Comme chacun d'entre shinobi en tuera un, puis se fera tuer par un autre mais lequel méritais le plus de voir ses idéaux subsister ?! Et ça ne s'arrêtera jamais. Tant qu'il y aura des shinobi à envoyer sur le terrain tout restera aussi statique. Des morts et des morts qui s'empileront toute nations confondus, et il ne restera de leur idéaux que de la fumé. Quel est le sens de tout ça ? »

Je me rendis compte essoufflé que j'avais malgré moi élever la voix. Je repris d'un ton plus calme.

« J'ai défendu Konoha hier en le tuant, mais il n'empêche que je ne m'en sens pas fière. Parce que j'ai l'impression d'alimenter les feux de l'enfer avec mes actions. Parce que qu'il y a cet enfant qui jure ma mort pour avoir tué son père. Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir tué un bout de moi aussi. »

Izaya sensei ne dit rien, scrutant mon visage comme s'il voulait y trouver quelque chose que je n'avais pas dit, tandis que je me mordais la langue d'avoir trop parlé. Je détestais étaler mes états d'âme et pourtant ce flot de paroles était incontrôlé. Un sentiment de vulnérabilité s'emparait de mon cœur à nu sous les yeux critiques de mon sensei.

J'étais une idiote.

Une idiote arrogante. Comme si moi, petite citadine, chouchouté et habitué à la vie simple et confortable d'une étudiante du vingt et unième siècle pouvait du jour au lendemain prendre conscience de ce que c'était que la vie d'un shinobi. J

e n'étais même pas foutu de voir la détresse de mon propre monde, des pays entiers embourbées dans la guerre et les famines, là où les enfants marchent sur le chemin de la vie avec la mort pour fidèle compagnon. Des hommes et des femmes qui meurent seuls sous les regards froids comme des pantins brisées après une vie d'usure. Au mieux je lançais un regard gênée face à ses réalités auquel je participais par mon silence, au pire je les ignorais bien contente dans ma petite bulle où le monde qui infligeait ces misères me tendait des bras accueillant, sans jamais avoir à me préoccuper du lendemain.

Pourtant aujourd'hui me voilà. Me voilà moi, qui à mon tour me retrouve à valser avec la mort, par une décision que j'ai délibérément choisie. Et j'ai honte. Honte face à mon propre orgueil et je me retrouve à penser que je mérite une telle douleur. Je mérite d'être jeté dans l'arène sans préambule, comme on a jeté des innocents dans des brasiers inhumains alors qu'eux n'avaient rien demandé.

« C'est étrange Isanamie. »

Je tournais un regard distrait vers Izaya sensei qui allongé sur mon lit semblait plonger dans une réflexion particulièrement complexe.

Il se redressa et ancra son regard dans le mien.

« Ce n'est pas le genre de pensée que l'on vous apprend à l'académie. »

Je pris un moment avant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Puis je réprima un mouvement de panique. Non, bien sûre que non, les droits de l'homme, la liberté de penser et de critiquer, « tout les hommes naissent égo » ne sont pas des choses qu'on apprend à l'académie de futur serial killer. C'était les vestiges d'un monde auquel je n'appartiens plus.

Je restai muette, à retourner le regard suspicieux de mon sensei, en priant pour qu'il ne cherche pas à comprendre plus les raisons de mon comportement.

Puis contre toute attente il se leva et d'un coup d'œil impérieux m'ordonna de le suivre alors qu'il ouvrit la porte sèchement.

Perplexe je franchis rapidement le pas de la porte en soupirant presque d'aise quand une brise fraîche vint s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux. Mon pouls s'accéléra quand en passant devant une pièce adjacente nous croisions Tsuna et Kazuki qui s'apprêtèrent à me dire quelque chose mais se ravisèrent en croisant le regard d'Izaya sensei qui ne ralentit même pas.

Il préparait quelque chose. Une panique froide commençait à me faire frémir.

Nous sortîmes de la sorte de petite ferme abandonnée dans laquelle nous logions temporairement pour se retrouver dans un champ défraîchi.

Et Izaya sensei se tourna vers moi la posture nonchalante mais démenti par la tension dans ces muscles et la dureté de son regard pénétrant.

« Tu es bien prétentieuse d'accuser des générations de shinobis du mal et de l'injustice de ce monde, namie-chan. Crois tu que si il n'y avait pas de shinobi le monde irait mieux ? »

Il me parlait avec le calme qui précédait une tempête, je pouvais presque voir les éclairs dans ses yeux orageux.

« Crois tu que l'Homme ne trouveras pas un autre moyen de blesser son prochain si il n'y avait plus de shinobi ? »

Cette question fit une fois de plus ressurgir les fantômes d'une vie passé. Et la réponse s'imposa d'elle-même.

Ninja ou non l'Homme trouvera toujours un moyen de blesser l'autre pour assoir sa puissance. La course à l'armement, la bombe nucléaire, la science elle-même servait souvent des intérêts belliqueux. Accuser un shinobi reviendrait enfaite à accuser un soldat de l'armée, un physicien. Pas de statut, ni de métier plus coupable qu'un autre. L'Homme est le seule coupable. Seulement l'Homme quand son âme est corrompue.

Soudain j'eu une pensée pour une de mes amies à la fac, religieuse et croyante. Et je m'en voulu d'avoir passé des discussions entière à accuser la religion de tout les maux de notre monde. C'est étrange de comprendre enfin, une vie plus tard, l'une des problématiques d'une société. La religion n'était pas à accuser. Mais les idiots qui ne la comprenaient pas ou l'instrumentalisaient et en son nom commettaient des atrocités. C'est aussi bête qu'accuser un flingue. C'est l'Homme qui tient le dit flingue qu'il faudrait juger. Protégeait-il ? Agressait-il ? Dissuadait-il ?

Tout ça c'était trop. C'était trop pour moi. Ces questions existentielles du jugement entre le bien et le mal me dépassent. C'est quelque chose de bien trop grand pour que je n'ai un mot à dire dedans. Cela impliquait des siècles et des siècles d'histoire, des générations et des générations de shinobi plus talentueux les uns que les autres. Et moi dans tout ça ? Littéralement une morte vivante qui débarque d'un autre monde et compte se faire moralisatrice avec ses beaux principes auxquelles elle n'a jamais vraiment été confrontée dans toute leur complexité.

C'est là que je compris une chose.

Si j'avais ressenti ce déchirement en moi en tuant cet inconnu, outre la conscience de tout humain normalement constitué, c'est parce que j'avais perdu réellement un bout de moi.

Nolwen Desclos commençait doucement à disparaître.

Enfait, Nolwen Desclos _devait _disparaitre.

Et ça me terrifiait.

Devant mon silence Izaya sensei hocha distraitement la tête, comprenant dans quelle sorte de remise en question j'étais, et d'un signe de la main il nous fit signe de le suivre. La mission reprenait.

J'eu du mal à repousser toute ces pensée dans un coin de ma tête, la mission avait repris, je devais rester vigilante.

Nous continuâmes notre chemin jusque la ville du Daimyo et j'essayais d'ignorer les regards concernés de mes coéquipiers qui m'agaçaient de plus en plus.

Les arbres se firent de plus en plus rares pour laisser place à des plaines et le bruit de la ville parvint de plus en plus nettement à nos oreilles. De grande bâtisses en bois commencèrent à faire leur apparitions et nous arrivèrent bientôt à l'entré de la ville où Izaya sensei nous fit aisément passer la garde des murs. La ville n'était pas vraiment différente de Konoha si ce n'est le nombre multiplié de gens, de commerces, de couleur et d'odeur.

L'odeur viande grillé me rappela à quelle point j'étais affamé.

En parfaite synchronisation avec mes pensées, le ventre de Kazuki gargouilla. Il haussa à peine les épaules avec un regard ennuyé quand on se tourna vers lui. Puis sensei pouffa de rire.

« Désolé les enfants mais vu le budget qu'on nous a attribué pour cette mission il n'y aura pas de grand hôtel ni de festin pour se soir. Je vous jure, ils réduisent les budgets de plus en plus bientôt on devra payer de notre poche. Je vous préviens si c'est le cas ou vous mettez la main à la poche ou vous vous trouvez un autre papa ! »

C'est toujours plaisant de constater à quelle point sensei est prêt à nous larguer à tout moment.

C'est là que Kazuki fit une proposition oh combien brillante.

« - On a qu'à prostituer Isanami, elle devrait rapporter beaucoup.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je me suis étranglé avec l'air dans mes poumons en entendant ça. Oui c'est pathétique, se noyer en respirant de l'air, mais mon coéquipier veux vendre mon corps de pré ado.

\- Kazuki ! Mais ça va pas de dire des trucs comme ça ? Vas te prostituer si ça te chante mais laisse Namie en dehors de ça !

Je peux toujours compter sur Tsuna pour défendre mon honneur ce gamin est un chou. A mon grand plaisir Izaya réprimanda aussi l'autre idiot.

\- Tsuna a raison, dit il alors que Tsuna bomba le torse devant un kazuki blazé, il faut attendre qu'elle se développe un peu plus voyons ! »

Tsuna fit un son choqué en ouvrant des yeux rond et moi …. Et moi je ne savais même plus quoi dire alors pour m'exprimer j'optai pour quelque chose de simple mais efficace.

« Katon : écailles en fusion . »

J'avoue que faire bouillir les vêtements de ses adversaires n'est pas franchement une technique extra mortelle mais entre nous, voir Izaya sensei et Kazuki courir dans tout les sens en enlevant tout leur habits et je dis bien TOUT leurs habits… Aaaaaah comment dire que c'était jouissif sans trop avoir l'air d'une sado-perverse ?

En tout cas Tsuna qui essayait de retenir son hilarité a juste exploser de rire à s'en rouler par terre quand une vieille dame l'air appréciative vint nous demander :

« Vous savez combien coûte ces deux jolies petites distractions ? Oh pas si petite que ça … »

Quelques heures plus tard et une centaines de coup de sandales infligées à moi et à Tsuna nous étions dans une chambre d'auberge avec un modeste repas. Tsuna essayait tant bien que mal à guérir nos joues boursoufflées tandis que Izaya sensei nous expliquait pourquoi il était important d'impérativement savoir comment séduire n'importe quelle personne.

« - … c'est comme ça que j'ai réussit à infiltrer un village sans jamais avoir à utiliser autre chose que ma b …

\- BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP ! »

Izaya roula les yeux en fourrant une bouché de riz dans sa bouche quand je le censurai bruyamment. Sérieusement parfois j'ai peur de comment Tsuna et Kazuki vont tourné après avoir eu un prof comme lui.

La nuit se passa sans grand désagrément hors mis l'incessante réflexion qui me torturait l'esprit malgré moi. J'ai dû m'installer entre Tsuna et Kazuki pour les empêcher de papoter toute la nuit. Je pensais jusque là qu'il n'y avait que les filles qui faisait ça. C'est le moment des grandes découvertes on dirait.

J'eu l'impression qu'une minute seulement s'était passé entre le temps où je réussi enfin à m'endormir et le moment où sensei nous poussait littéralement hors de l'auberge et que nous nous retrouvions devant le bureau du grand daimyo du pays du feu. Je voyais bien que mes deux coéquipiers étaient aussi impatients que moi de voir enfin le fameux daimyo. Personnellement je me l'imaginais comme un homme gras et arrogant, pédant sans aucun respect pour les shinobi qui risquent leurs vie tout les jours pour le garder lui et ses terres en sécurité. Je ne sais pas vraiment d'où me vient cette idée, c'est juste un pressentiment. Vous imaginez ma déception quand un des larbins du daimyo sortis silencieusement du bureau pour nous dire.

« L'honorable Daimyo du pays du feu ne recevra que le Shinobi. »

Izaya sensei hocha simplement la tête en envoyant un discret regard meurtrier à Kazuki qui avait marmonné je ne sais quelle insulte envers le Daimyo incluant sa tête dans son grassouillet postérieur.

J'avoue que j'étais moi-même assez frustré d'être considéré par ce connard comme une gamine qui jouait aux dominos mais je n'allais pas risquer un incident diplomatique.

C'est avec réticence que nous restâmes postés devant le bureau en attendant que Sensei finisse son bisness.

Après ce qui me sembla être une éternité sensei sortis enfin et lorsque les lourdes portes de bois sculptés se refermèrent derrière lui il nous regarda d'un air exaspéré avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Encore une minute de plus et je préparais un coup d'état. »

Devant nos regards hagards et fatigués il esquissa un petit sourire moqueur.

« Aller les enfants, on rentre au bercail. »

Il passa devant nous en ébouriffant sauvagement les cheveux de Kazuki qui bayait et nous lui emboitâmes le pas sans attendre.

Le chemin du retour se fit bien plus rapidement que l'aller, nous étions tous avide de rentrer à la maison. Cela devait faire une semaine que nous étions partis. Mon dieu. J'avais dis à ma mère que ça prendrait même pas trois jours. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas déjà entré en mode deuil, se promenant drapée de noir et gémissant à la mort, dramatique comme elle est.

Quand je suis rentrée, ça ne s'est pas passé exactement comme je lavais prévu. Sans surprise maman m'a attaqué à coup d'étreintes mortelles en me criant combien elle était inquiète et combien j'étais stupide. Ce à quoi je ne m'attendais pas c'était les deux filles assise tranquillement à a table du salon et qui dévoraient une assiette remplie de pâtisseries.

« Suchi, Aiko n'exprimez surtout pas la joie qui vous envahi de voir une amie pour la première fois depuis longtemps et qui à bravé maint périples pour vous revenir en un seul morceau. »

Elles se retournèrent à peine, trop occupé à s'empiffrer. Je soupirais en m'affalant à leurs côté me servant avidement une pâtisserie puis naturellement la discussion s'enclencha. Ecoutant tranquillement comment Aiko avait trouver un mentor pour lui enseigner proprement l'art du fuinjutsu, comment Tsuchi avait réussi à trouver une place dans le journal de Konoha et qu'elle réfléchissait à un article.

Ainsi la vie a repris son cour. Aussi tordu que cela puisse paraître, j'ai continué à m'entrainer avec mes coéquipiers, harceler ma mère de questions sur l'inconnu qu'elle fréquentait, absolument tout était comme si je n'avais jamais assassiné personne.

Et même si jusque maintenant j'ai toujours cette petite voix qui résonne du fond de ma conscience en me criant à quelle point tout cela est malsain, j'arrive peu à peu à la faire taire. Parce que avec le sourire rêveur de maman, ma team déjanté, Aiko et ses sœur folledingues, je me rend compte que tout ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas prête à abandonner.

J'ai eu le droit par je ne sais quelle moyen métaphysique à une deuxième chance et je suis assez égoïste pour vouloir la préserver par tout les moyens. Je n'ai pas abattu cet homme pour Konoha, mais pour moi. Je ne suis pas Naruto, je ne suis pas un héro, ceci n'est pas une épopée à raconter à ses petits enfants un soir au coin du feu.

Non c'est juste moi, avide de vivre, effrayée de mourir, humainement et simplement moi.

Je n'en suis pas fière, j'en rêve encore la nuit, je pense encore aux vies que j'ai détruite quelques part dans ce monde.

Et je ne regrette pas un seul moment.

C'était le prix à payer pour vivre.

Un frisson me parcours quand à l'entrainement je me surprends à penser naturellement aux prochaines fois où je devrais tuer.

Je crois que quelque chose s'est déclenché en moi. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment le décrire mais parfois ça m'effraie.

Peut être que je commence tout juste à comprendre ce qu'est un ninja.

Il y a une semaine à l'entrainement Izaya sensei à commencer à m'apprendre une technique Raiton la plus difficile qu'il m'ai montré jusque maintenant.

L'éclair poursuiveur.

Je crois que tout est dit dans le nom qu'Izaya sensei lui a attribué. Elle est vraiment complexe et fonctionne en deux temps.

D'abord il faut se débrouiller pour toucher une première fois l'adversaire avec une technique raiton n'importe laquelle, le principe étant qu'il faut qu'il y ai une trace.

La deuxième phase consiste à connecté l'électricité résiduelle dans le corps de l'ennemi à l'électricité que l'on créé soit même pour faire une sorte de lien éléctrophysique entre moi et mon ennemi.

En gros je suis l'émetteur, l'ennemi est le récepteur.

Il aura beau se cacher l'éléctricité residuelle servira de radar et la décharge éléctrique que j'envoie ira le poursuivre jusque toucher l'ennemi.

Izaya m'a préciser que c'était chakra dépendant, plus je mets de chakra plus il y aurait de dégât.

Je me rappelle encore de l'air tout joyeux de sensei quand il m'expliquait tout ça.

« - C'est vachement efficace ! Ils implosent comme des baudruches ! Les organes plein d'abord ! Ils saignent du nez quand leur cerveau est en bouilli…

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Et pouf ça fait des chokapik ! C'est bon j'ai compris, on peut passer les détails glauques maintenant ?

\- Namie-chan, t'es une vraie fille parfois, enfin bref. Le plus difficile dans cette technique c'est d'en effet toucher l'ennemi une première fois avec une décharge suffisante pour le marquer. C'est pourquoi cette technique est bien pour toi, tu es efficace en taijutsu tu as donc plus de chance que quiconque de pouvoir marquer ton adversaire. Après c'est du gâteau ! Tu envoie la technique avec autant de chakra que tu veux, c'est open-bar ! Enfaite plus il y a de chakra mieux c'est, ça fait des feux d'artifices à base de cervelle humaine et de…

\- Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip ! »

C'est pourquoi je me trouve encore depuis une semaine à fixer un kunai chargé d'électricité entre les main de sensei à quelque mètre de moi en essayant de connecté mon éléctricité à celui du kunai. Sans succés.

Je vise le kunai mais aussitôt que sensei bouge avec, mon attaque continue tout droit et ne poursuis pas sensei.

« - Ca marche pas !

\- C'est parce que tu ne connecte pas les deux entités idiote ! C'est ton chakra qu'il y a là dedans, dit il exaspéré en secouant frénétiquement le kunai sous mon nez, ressens le !

\- Ca vous donne un bon genre de me dire des trucs de gourou mystique : ressent ta force intérieuuuuuur, mais ça m'aide pas !

La sandale fut tellement rapide que je ne l'ai même pas vu arriver.

\- Et celle là tu l'as senti ?

Je me contentai de le fusiller du regard alors que j'entendais Kazuki et Tsuna revenir de leur combat amical et s'affaler à coté de nous.

\- Tu as vivement intérêt à avoir maîtrisé cette technique d'ici dix jours Namie-chan.

\- Pourquoi dix jours précisément, demanda Kazuki en s'emparant d'une bouteille d'eau.

\- Parce que l'examen chunin est dans dix jours, répondit sensei nonchalamment. »

Oh.

Je crois que mon cœur vient juste de me lâcher.

_Voili voilou ! Alors, alooors ? Que pensez vous de tout ça ? Dites moi comment est ce que vous auriez réagit vous ? Comment auriez vous vécu la chose ? Moi je crois que je serais tellement tétanisé que je me serais faite tué comme une moule en premier lieu. Quoique on sait jamais comment on réagirait dans ce genre de situation si ça se trouve je l'aurait attaquer avec les dent l'ennemi, tel un zombie. Classe._

_Dites moi tout, laissez des r'vious ! Je vous aime !_


	9. Chapter huit

_Azudia :__ Hello ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu apprécie, et moi perso j'adore échanger avec les lecteurs c'est surtout pour ça qu'on publie, on pourrait très bien écrire dans notre coin sous un rocher:D Pour répondre à ta question oui je compte bien développer au fur et à mesure le passé d'Isa-chan par contre elle ne dira rien volontairement à qui que se soit de sa condition, j'en dis pas plus ! Pour ce qui est de la romance oui, oui et oui, je compte en faire parce que franchement que serait la vie sans un petit peu d'amour ? Ennuyeux moi j'vous dis ! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée sur la cible amoureuse d'Isa-chan donc si t'as des idées fait partager camarade!_

_Yuka :__ Hey ! Contente de retrouver aussi l'amie ! En effet je maltraite un peu ma pauvre Isa mai, hé ! C'est pour son bien ! La vie est dure faut travailler pardi ! Lol ! J'ai une idée en effet sur l'axe directeur de mon histoire mais c'est très souple et malléable au gré de mes envies ! Et oui l'examen chunin approche alors y'aura plus d'interaction avec les autres équipes, plutôt dans le prochain chapitre en faite. D'ici là Enjoy ! ;)_

_Fairy-Demon :__ Shalut ! Contente que ça te plaise, j'essaie vraiment de faire quelque chose de réaliste avec Nolwen alors ça me fait plaisir ! _

_Myhime :__ Salut toi ! ;) Merci d'être fidèle au poste camarade et prête à m'aider à tout moment ! J'avoue qu'en relisant le passage dont tu m'a parlé j'ai vraiment vu le manque de transition flagrant, je vais essayer de le réécrire quand j'aurai le temps ( et l'amphi c'est fait pour quoi ? Loool). Pour les fautes aaaargh j'essaye de faire plus attention mais j'avoue que je ne me relis pas assez. J'espère que j'aurais moins l'air d'une mauvaise élève dans ce chapitre !_

* * *

Vous savez comment se passe une attaque de panique ?

C'est un phénomène étrange et irrationnel pour ceux qui en sont témoin, un vrai cauchemar pour ceux qui la subissent.

Ça arrive brutalement. Pas de crescendo. Violemment votre esprit se déconnecte de la réalité et vous êtes plongé dans un état incroyable de terreur. Vous êtes persuadé que vous allez mourir dans la seconde. Votre cœur s'emballe tellement vite qu'il vous fait mal, vous suez, les images deviennent flou et vous ne savez pas d'où va venir le danger qui va vous tuer. Vous étouffer, littéralement, comme si tout le poids du monde se trouvait sur votre poitrine et la pression est telle que vous avez de violents maux de tête. Et malgré votre vu déficiente, l'impossibilité de respirer et votre tête qui va exploser vous guettez le danger, parce qu'il va venir, il va vous tuer.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ce n'est pas vrai.

L'attaque de panique survient presque toujours dans un environnement familier où vous vous savez en sécurité. Elle peut être exceptionnelle ou devenir chronique.

C'est arrivé dans mon sommeil, bien au chaud dans mon lit, dans l'environnement sain et sauf de ma maison.

Pendant cette torture j'étais paralysé, incapable de bouger ou d'appeler ma mère à l'aide. Puis dans un bref moment de lucidité alors que des point noirs annonciateurs d'un malaise m'obscurcissaient la vue j'ai compris ce qu'il m'arrivait. La voie lointaine de mon professeur de neurologie refit surface vaguement.

_« __Imaginez que vous êtes au volant, allant au travail, que vous faites la queue pour payer vos achats d'épicerie ou que vous prenez l'ascenseur. Soudain, vous avez une sensation semblable à celle que vous auriez si votre voiture tombait en panne sur une voie ferrée et qu'un train de marchandises fonçait vers vous. Le cœur vous bat très fort, la poitrine vous fait mal, vous vous sentez étouffer. Autour de vous, tout s'embrouille, les images deviennent floues et semblent irréelles. Vous croyez subir une crise cardiaque, mourir et perdre contact avec la réalité. »_

J'avais alors essayé avec ma respiration sifflante, de prendre de longues inspirations, à quatre pattes, en me répétant que rien ne viendrai me faire du mal. Mais vous voulez savoir quelle pensée à été la plus efficace ?

Je me disais que quoi que se soit qui vienne à moi pour me tuer, je lui exploserai les organes internes à coup de décharges électriques avant qu'il n'ai pu poser le regard sur moi.

Magnifique illustration de « la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque » n'est ce pas ?

En tout cas c'est après cette expérience malheureuse et terrifiante que je me suis rendu compte à quelle point l'examen chunin me préoccupait bien plus que ce que je pensais.

Encore l'examen écrit je l'attends avec impatience, retrouver des équations à résoudre et des calculs en tout genre, ça me ferait presque penser à mon ancienne vie. Sauf que je devais calculer l'angle parfait du trajet d'un kunai jusque la carotide d'un autre être humain, m'enfin ça reste des maths hein, je ne vais pas me plaindre.

Par contre une chasse à l'homme dans une forêt transgénique peuplé d'êtres malveillants, animaux et être humains confondu, je passerais bien mon tour. Je ne vous parle même pas des deux rounds à la Hunger games, s'entre tuer en duel devant le regard calme de TOUT Konoha, ça fait un peu trop gladiateur à mon goût.

Tsuna et Kazuki étaient tellement extatiques que je n'ai même pas osé émettre l'idée de reporter ce joyeux massacre à l'année prochaine.

J'ai pensé à leur dire en quoi consisteraient les épreuves mais ce ne serait pas leur rendre services. S' ils passent chunin ils auront des missions plus compliqué autant qu'ils le méritent pour avoir le plus de chance de survie.

Et puis la galère pour leur expliquer d'où j'ai eu ces information serait phénoménale. Et ça c'est catégorique, pas un mot, jamais, à personne sur ma miraculée réincarnation. Vous imaginez le nombre de personne qui voudraient ma peau pour toutes ces infos si quelqu'un qui ne fallait pas vendait la mèche ?

J'ai confiance en ma team, je leur confierais tout ce que j'ai de plus chère les yeux fermé, mais là c'est quelque chose qui nous dépasse, le destin de milliers de personne pourraient changer radicalement. Pour le meilleur peut être, mais si les mauvaise personnes mettaient la main dessus ce serait pour le pire, et j'ai pas les épaules pour assumer ça.

Les probabilités que je puisse protéger ma mère et mes camarades en sachant ce qui va nous frapper est plus grande que si je m'amusais à tout modifier et à la fin ne plus savoir ce qui va se passer. A chacun ses problèmes, je ne souhaite de malheur à personne mais Tsuna et Kazuki compte plus pour moi que Naruto et encore moins Sasuke.

Depuis que Sensei nous a annoncé la nouvelle des examens, la cadence des entraînements ont été intensifiés. Des gens crèvent dans ces examens, et sachant ce qui allait se passer j'ai pas chipoter pour me défoncer au maximum et être sans pitié avec mes camardes. On devait être prêt. Dans le mangas seul les rookie neuf et quelques autre ninjas sont sortis de la forêt alors qu'ils étaient nombreux à y rentrer. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur est arrivé mais il est hors de question qu'on y reste.

Quand j'ai enfin maîtrisé la technique de l'éclair poursuiveur, je suis tombé raide de fatigue trois jours avant les examens. Sensei m'a emmené à l'hôpital et le diagnostique était simple : un épuisement de chakra. Malgré l'agacement qu'on m'ai ordonné de me reposer toute la journée suivante pour reconstituer mes réserves de chakra, ça valait le coup de voir ma mère débouler hystérique en accusant impunément Izaya sensei de « tortionnaire sadique sans aucune morale pour avoir le culot de mettre une enfant de treize ans à l'hôpital suite à un simple entraînement » puis de la voir poser toute sorte de question à Tsuna et kazuki pour être sûre qu'Izaya ne nous maltraitait pas.

« Ta mère aurait fait une excellente kunoichi Namie-chan ! » m'avait dit sensei pas gêné pour un sous, après que maman soit partie en le fusillant du regard.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve aujourd'hui le jour de mon repos forcé interdit d'approcher les terrains d'entraînements à moins de dix mètres. Par chance Aiko est passé ce matin et on a pris le plus long et gourmand petit déjeuner du monde. Puis elle à dû partir rejoindre son sensei et j'ai passé ma matinée dans la salle de bains à prendre soin de mon corps, et de mes cheveux, j'ai même pris la liberté de me faire une petite manucure. J'ai essayé tout les Yukata à maman, j'ai défilé dans le salon avec trois paires de chaussures différentes en étant fière de toujours savoir porter des talons de douze centimètres. J'ai mangé encore et encore puis j'ai fais une sieste et il est à peine midi mais je ne supporte plus d'être à la maison.

Pour une fois que je ne fais aucun entraînement j'ai pu prendre la liberté de m'habiller comme une civile avec une petite robe verte légère que maman m'a fait elle-même. C'est franchement la classe d'avoir une mère couturière.

Je suis sortie de chez moi en soupirant d'aise. Je devrais prendre une journée de repos vraiment plus souvent. Il fait beau, la température est idéal, il y a juste la petite brise qu'il faut, je gambaderais bien moi, tiens !

Sans vraiment faire attention mes pas me mènent automatiquement vers les terrains d'entraînement. Je grimace en m'en rendant compte, j'ai vraiment un trouble psychologique, obsédée des entraînements que je suis. Je force mes jambes à prendre la directions des commerces et des rues marchandes où je prend le temps de regarder les étalages, rentrer dans les boutiques, faire du lèche vitrines. Ce qui est triste c'est que je me retrouve une fois de plus dans une armurerie sans m'en rendre compte.

Je sors un peu agacée et soudainement un truc jaune me fonce dessus. Dans un réflexe travaillé par des mois d'entraînement intensifs, j'arrive à éviter l'attaque, je le rattrape et me retrouve nez à nez avec naruto.

« - Ah ! Isanamie-chan !

\- Bonjour Naruto, il y a d'autre moyen de me dire que je t'ai manqué sans me tomber dessus tu sais ?

Le blond devant moi écarquille ses grands yeux bleu avant de rire en se massant nerveusement la nuque.

\- Désolé, j'étais tellement pressé de manger des ramen que je t'ai pas vu sortir d'ici, dit il avant de reculer et de regarder ma tenu, oh t'es jolie comme ça Isanamie-chan !

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de le remercier, il se mit à rougir comiquement avant d'ajouter :

\- C'est pas que t'es pas belle d'habitude, hein ! Je veux dire t'es jolie mais euh …

Devant son air confus j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

\- C'est bon Naruto, relâche la pression, j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire merci !

Il se détendit instantanément avant de soupirer de soulagement.

\- Ah, tant mieux sakura-chan m'aurait frappé hahaha. Tu fais quoi toute seule isanamie-chan ?

\- Rien de spécial, dis je distraitement en regardant autour de moi, j'ai un peu trop poussé à l'entraînement hier et sensei m'a dit de prendre un jour de repos.

\- Toi au moins ton sensei t'entraines, bouda-t-il en croisant puérilement ses bras sur son torse, Kakashi-sensei nous fait courir après des chats démoniaques et arracher des mauvaises herbes.

\- Mmmh, fis je pensivement en marchant lentement naruto à mes côtés, j'ai entendu dire que vous êtes partis en mission de rang C au pays des vagues pourtant.

A cela le visage de Naruto s'illumina et il bomba fièrement le torse.

\- Ahem ! De rang A, s'il te plait ! En faite c'était une mission de rang C qui était devenu une mission de rang A quand un super méchant Zabuza mais qui est devenu gentil nous à attaquer ! C'était un nunkenin !

Je lâchai un sifflement admiratif. J'avais complètement oublié Haku et Zabuza. Notre mission aussi à été considéré comme de rang B en fin de compte, parce que les personnes susceptibles de vouloir le rouleau n'étaient pas censé être des ninjas mais des bandits. Mais je me gardais bien de lui dire, Naruto ne savais pas garder sa langue et dire à tout le monde qu'on avait fait une mission de rang B n'était pas stratégique à deux jour de l'examen. Je préfère qu'on me sous estime plutôt que l'inverse.

\- Tu sais, ce genre d'information doit rester confidentielle Naruto.

\- Oh ? Ooops.

Au même moment son ventre gargouilla si fort qu'on se stoppa. Je croisais son regard et nous explosâmes aussitôt de rire.

\- Woah, t'as un monstre là dedans ou quoi, dis je en lui tapotant le ventre.

\- Bah, hé, plus ou moins !

Je compris qu'il faisait allusion à Kyubi et je ris de plus belle.

\- Dis Isanami-chan tu veux venir manger avec moi des ramen ?

J'eu instantanément la voix de Kazuki qui résonna dans ma tête m'accusant de fraterniser avec l'ennemi à deux jours de l'examen, mais en voyant le sourire grand comme une banane de Naruto et ses yeux pétillant, je ne pu me résoudre à décliner son offre.

\- Yep ! J'ai pas déjeuné encore !

\- Cool ! »

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai installé à Ichiraku ramen en la joyeuse compagnie de Naruto, dégustant mes ramen aux crevettes avec appétit. Ce petit était une boule d'énergie mais un tel condensé pur de bon sentiments que c'était paradoxalement vraiment reposant de rester avec lui en fin de compte.

Alors que je finissais avec peine mon bol de ramen et que Naruto en était à son troisième je sentis un chakra arriver derrière nous et je me retourna pour me retrouver face à sakura.

« - Salut, Sakura-san, je l'accueillais poliment.

Naruto recracha dans son bol.

\- Sakura-chan ! Tu veux te joindre à nous ?!

Sakura se contenta de nous regarder tout les deux à tour de rôle, l'air éberluée avant de nous pointer du doigt une expression choqué sur le visage.

\- C'est … C'est … C'est un rendez vous galant ! Na-Naruto ! Comment t'as fait pour avoir un rendez vous avec Isanamie-san !

Inutile de décrire la scène que cette accusation a causé. Teuchi à tapoter l'épaule d'un Naruto rouge écrevisse et paralysé tandis que Ayame nous pris en photo en sortant un appareil de je ne sais où. Je me contenta de prendre la pose sur la photo, puis d'expliquer à Sakura ce qui nous a amené Naruto et moi à manger ensemble.

\- Ah, je vois, , je me disais aussi qu'il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle, dit elle en ignorant les protestations vexés de Naruto.

Ouh, punch line mes amis, pauvre Naruto.

\- J'aime beaucoup ta robe, tu l'as acheté où, fit elle intéressée en touchant la matière de ma robe.

\- C'est ma mère qui me l'a faite .

\- La classe !

\- Nous sommes d'accord mon amie, nous sommes d'accord. »

Sakura gloussa joyeusement avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi et de commander un bol de ramen, tandis que Naruto essayait tant bien que mal d'attirer son attention.

Finalement nous quittions le stand de ramen une heure plus tard le ventre plein en parlant vivement de musique.

Soudainement un jeune garçon passa à toute vitesse à côté de nous en bousculant Naruto, suivi d'une petite fille et d'un autre garçon.

« - OÏ ! Konohamaru ! Tu t'excuses quand tu bouscule un Genin !

\- … ou tout autre être vivant d'ailleurs, ajoutais je.

Avant de me rendre compte que ce petit garçon avec un air diabolique sa grande écharpe, ses cheveux en bataille retenu pas des grosses lunettes et ses joues ronde d'enfant, était bien Konohamaru Sarutobi.

Oh.

Il était trop mignon.

\- Peuh, je suis meilleurs que toi naruto-nichan, alors c'est à toi de t'excuser d'avoir été sur le chemin du grand Konohamaru ! »

Le petit tira insolemment la langue avant de déguerpir, Naruto à ses trousses. Sakura suivi immédiatement en promettant je ne sais quelle promesse sanglante, tandis que je les regardais courir avant d'hausser les épaule et de les suivre. Qu'avais je donc de mieux à faire ?

Je ne pû empêcher un sourire de prendre place sur mes lèvres à la vu de Naruto et Konohamaru s'échanger des insultes colorée et Sakura les abreuver de menaces en tout genre. Jusqu'à ce qu'à l'angle de la rue un garçon et une jeune fille apparaissent et que Konohamaru leur fonce dedans en jurant comme un charretier. D'où est ce qu'il a bien pu choper un tel langage ?

« - Je peux savoir à qui tu t'adresse comme ça sale gosse ?! grogna le garçon avec d'étrange marque sur le visage en soulevant le petit à bout de bras l'étranglant au passage.

\- Hé, s'exclama Naruto indigné, lâche le tout de suite, c'était un accident.

\- Un autre looser, grimaça la blonde en fronçant le nez comme si elle avait senti une mauvaise odeur.

C'était vraiment malpolie. Sakura recula de quelque pas l'air méfiante alors que je m'avançais sur le côté dos au mur en surveillant leur moindre faits et gestes.

Puis c'est quand je compris que la fille portait un éventail et le garçon une marionnette, que je compris ce qu'il se passait.

Oh my god. Gaara n'allait pas tardé à arriver ! Il faut que je déguerpisse d'ici tout de suite ! Hors de question de mettre mon équipe dans le collimateur de l'équipe la plus barge du tournois.

Je commençais lentement à reculer.

\- Et une lâche, ricanna Kankuro en voyant mon mouvement de recul.

Hé ! Sakura aussi avait reculé, pourquoi c'est moi qu'on traite de lâche ?

\- De la part de quelqu'un qui attaque un gamin de neuf ans je trouve ça mal venu.

Oops. Je vois Sakura me faire non de la tête mais trop tard, le gars se tourne vers moi.

\- Tss, une civile ne devrait pas se mêler des affaires des ninja, tu ferais mieux de déguerpir.

Oh ? Il m'a pris pour une civile à cause de ma petite robe ? Cool, je vais peut être pouvoir m'éclipser avant que le psychopathe n'arrive…

\- Isanamie-chan est une ninja !

Merci Naruto de ruiner tout mes espoirs de fuite. Même Sakura se frappe la tête d'exaspération.

Temari lança un coup d'œil qu'elle voulait dédaigneux à ma robe mais, hé, je suis une fille j'ai bien vu la lueur appréciative !

Jalouse.

Kankuro me détailla avant de rire. Ok, ça c'était vexant.

\- Tu devrais plutôt t'entraîner, princesse.

Connard. Parce que je mets une robe pour la première fois en trois ans ça veux dire que je suis une fragile petite fille qui à peur de se casser un ongle en taijutsu ? Non mais c'est quoi ces idées de néandertalien là ?!

Avant que je puisse répondre une pierre fusa frappant kankuro à la main le faisant ainsi lâcher Konohamaru qui se mit à tousser trop heureux de réapprovisionner son corps en oxygène.

Sasuke assis sur une branche défia d'un regard noir les deux ninja de Suna.

D'accord, je dois avouer que ce mec me met un petit peu mal à l'aise.

\- Je vous conseille de ne pas vous attaquer au petit fils de l'hokage si vous ne voulez pas causer d'incident diplomatique.

\- T'es qui toi, pour qui tu te prends, grogna Kankuro en attrapant sa marionnette sous le regard quelque peu inquiet de sa sœur.

\- Arrête kankuro tu vas pas l'utiliser avant les examens chunin.

\- Les quoi ?! s'enquit Naruto.

\- Pff, si vous n'êtes pas au courant c'est que votre sensei ne vous a même pas jugé assez bon pour vous en parler encore moins pour vous inscrire.

C'est vrai que dit comme ça je serais assez vexé à la place de l'équipe sept. Kakashi à sûrement des effort à faire niveau pédagogie.

Soudain mon corps se tendit sous la vague de chakra qui venait d'arriver.

Je compris avant même de le voir que Gaara était là.

Il se matérialisa dans un vent de sable, sa chevelure flamboyante et son regard de glace nous transperçant.

\- Vous faîtes honte au village, retentit sa voix glacée étrangement grave pour quelqu'un de son âge. J'en eu des frissons.

\- Ga-Gaara, c'est eux qui … commença Temari la voix tremblante.

Il lui jeta un regard tellement froid et meurtrier que j'entendis presque son cœur doubler la cadence. Ou peut être était ce le mien.

\- Excusez les, dit il d'une voix sans émotions puis son regard se dirigea vers sasuke.

Ils se toisèrent du regard sans que personne ne parle.

J'vous dis pas la tension.

Puis Gaara se tourna pour s'en aller. Aussitôt Sasuke atterrit au sol et l'interpella.

\- Quelle est ton nom ?

Gaara le toisa un moment les yeux brillant d'un intérêt malsain.

\- Sabaku no Gaara, ton nom m'intéresse aussi.

\- Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto les regardait tour à tour confus avant que son visage ne s'éclaire.

\- Hé, hé ! Tu veux savoir moi comment je m'appelle ? C'est…

\- Non.

Ouch. Naruto s'indigna protestant sur pourquoi c'était toujours Sasuke par çi, Sasuke par là, tandis que les ninjas de suna s'en allait. Enfin.

\- Attendez !

Putain, Sakura !

Ils se retournèrent à peine.

\- Si vous êtes vraiment là pour l'examen chunin alors vous devez avoir un laisser passer, montrez le nous .

D'un geste nonchalant Temari nous lança une carte qui bien évidemment tomba entre mes mains. Pourquoi t'as visé par là duconne ! Maintenant y'a Gaara qui me regarde ! Oh mon dieu !

Son regard de glace resta fixé sur moi d'une manière impénétrable et je me concentra sur leur carte afin d'éviter ses yeux.

Sakura vint regarder par-dessus mon épaule et je la montra de loin aux garçons.

\- Tout est en règle, dis je simplement.

Trop pressé de les voir partir je renvoyai la carte comme un kunai qui alla se planter avec précision dans la bouche de la marionnette de bois de kankuro qui me jeta un regard noir.

Tu crois toujours que j'ai besoin d'entraînement l'australopithèque ?

Gaara hocha imperceptiblement la tête et je ne sus comment l'interpréter, si ça se trouve il venait de faire la décision de me tuer. Puis ils s'en allèrent pour de bon.

Je relâchai une respiration que je ne savais pas que je retenais.

Sasuke se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu étais au courant pour l'examen chunin ?

Bonjour Sasuke ! Oui ça va merci et toi ?

S'péce de brute.

\- Je l'ai appris y'a quelque jours, je me contenta de répondre.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi on n'en savait rien nous ?! s'indigna Naruto.

\- Votre sensei vous donnera les formulaires, si il vous juge apte à passer les examens.

\- On est apte !

\- J'en suis convaincu, Naruto.

Sasuke me jeta un regard noir. C'était pourtant pas ironique ce que je viens dire. Cet enfant voit le mal partout.

\- On pourra en juger à l'examen je suppose, dit Sasuke en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

Ok, c'était clairement une menace là, on est d'accord ?

Je me contenta d'hausser les épaules et de m'en aller, j'avais ma dose d'équipe sept pour la journée.

\- Hé, Isanami-chan tu vas où ?

Oh Naruto, il est pas content que je m'en aille, trop mignon !

\- Je vais voir comment mes co-équipiers s'en sorte avec leur entraînement, lui répondis je avec un sourire.

\- Tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner avec eux ? m'interpella Sasuke avec un regard plein de jugements.

Ok, pourquoi tout le monde pense que j'ai vitalement besoin d'entraînement ? J'ai pas l'air si faible !

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules une fois de plus, de faire un coucou à naruto et sakura avant de m'en aller. J'entends Sasuke grogner derrière moi, je pense qu'il n'a pas apprécié d'être ignoré. Bah, il s'en remettra.

Bien évidement je ne me dirigeai pas vers les terrains d'entraînement. Izaya sensei serait capable de me renvoyer à l'hôpital pour ne pas avoir écouté ses ordres, c'était seulement un moyen de me débarrasser de l'équipe sept. Je fis tranquillement mon chemin jusque chez moi, avec la bonne intention de préparer un bon dîner pour maman et moi. Encore une fois je me grattais la jambe distraitement en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais faire à manger. J'arrivais devant la porte de chez moi en me grattant furieusement la jambe et agacé je regardais enfin ce qui n'allait pas.

Ce n'est que là que je remarqua les particules de sable brillantes dispersé sur mon mollet gauche.

Oh mon dieu ! Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Il m'a suivi jusque là ?

Affolée je regardais autour mais rien, pas l'once du chakra de Gaara si ce n'est … sur ma jambe.

Une fois de plus je frottais ma jambe mais le sable resta étrangement collé.

J'avais beau frotté et secouer ma jambe comme une dément, rien, les particules se contentais de revenir se coller.

J'inspirai calmement et fixa d'un air désabusée ma jambe étendu devant moi. C'était à croire qu'il y avait mis de la glu !

Je l'aurais remarqué si …

Oh.

Mais oui. Du chakra.

Transfusant doucement du chakra à la surface de mon épiderme le long de ma jambe, je vis lentement les particules de sable tomber au sol.

Je soupirai de soulagement.

Franchement, dans le mangas, j'insultais allégrement les villageois qui isolaient mini Gaara avec son nounours dans les bras, mais maintenant que je le vois en vrai, ce mec est un putain de psychopathe !

Il m'a suivi en se servant de son sable comme GPS ! Le mec sait maintenant où j'habite ! Pourquoi il voudrait savoir où j'habite d'abord ?

Une fois de plus je pris une longue inspiration.

Inutile de paniquer, peu importe la raison de ses actes, il a pas empêcher son frère de lâcher sa poupée sur nous c'est pas pour me tuer juste après.

A moitié convaincue, je franchis ma porte en regardant suspicieusement aux alentours.

Les deux jours qui suivirent je retournai à l'entraînement et pour cette dernière session de travail avant l'examen sensei décida de travailler avec chacun de nous séparément afin d'appuyer spécifiquement sur nos faiblesse et les amoindrir. Avec Tsuna ce fut de longues et intenses parties de taijutsu, pour Kazuki sensei travailla son esquive et quand à moi ce fut encore et toujours du renforcement musculaire. La veille de l'examen alors que nous n'en pouvions plus Sensei nous invita pour la deuxième fois à manger.

« Bah, oui mes poussins, on ne sait jamais si je vous reverrais ! »

Quelle genre de mentor vous invitait à un resto au cas où vous mourrez, sérieusement ?

Mais vous savez à force on ne se vexe même plus, c'est tout aussi joyeux qu'Izaya que nous le suivîmes vers l'odeur alléchante des rues commerçantes.

« - Inadai sensei a dit que je pourrais utiliser cette technique que si j'étais sûre d'avoir coincé l'ennemi parce que ça me prendrait tout le reste de ma réserve de chakra et que ce serai con que l'adversaire l'évite alors que je puisse plus bouger après! »

Izaya sensei hocha frénétiquement la tête en chipant un bout de viande de chez Kazuki qui ne le remarqua pas trop occupé à nous étaler son entraînement secret. Izaya me fit un clin d'œil devant mon regard accusateur. Cet homme n'a aucune morale.

Tsuna se contenta de pouffer de rire sachant qu'une fois que Kazuki se rendra compte qu'il lui manquait de la viande se sera moi qu'il accusera. Pourquoi moi ? Aucune idée. C'est pas comme ci j'avais pour habitude de l'embêter. Enfin un petit peu oui, mais je veux dire quelle personne sensé irait accuser quelqu'un d'autre qu'Izaya sensei quand ce lui ci était dans les parages ?

Mais bon en même temps, même s'il ne l'avouera jamais Kazuki adule sensei. Il est même allé jusque se percer l'oreille gauche avec un petit anneau en argent. Ca lui va plutôt bien d'ailleurs. Quand il a débarqué à l'entraînement avec sa boucle d'oreille brillante au soleil, ça nous a étonné. Mais la meilleurs réaction je crois que c'était celle d'Izaya. Je pense que c'est à ce moment là qu'il a compris qu'il n'était pas juste un professeur pour nous, mais beaucoup plus. Surtout pour Kazuki, étant orphelin, Izaya est vraiment son modèle. Sensei est resté silencieux l'air un peu perdu alors que je complimentais kazuki et que Tsuna lui reprochait de l'avoir fait tout seul. D'ailleurs on s'est promis tout les trois qu'on ferait notre premier tatouage ensemble. D'ailleurs faut que je réfléchisse à quel tatouage je veux moi.

Puis sensei à maladroitement tapoter la tête de Kazuki en lui disant « T'es plus belle que Namie-chan maintenant ! ».

Ça nous a bien fait rire.

« Mais ! Isa ! D'où tu prend mes bouts de viande ?! »

Qu'est ce que j'avais dit ?

Tsuna éclata de rire en tapant dans la main tendu de sensei. Je me contentais de soupirer devant leur puérilité et de tendre à kazuki mon assiette pour qu'il se serve sinon j'en entendrais jamais la fin.

Lorsque nous sortîmes du restaurant il faisait nuit et Izaya se tourna vers nous en soupirant de contentement.

« - Hé bien les enfants ! Il est temps que vous alliez prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil ! Vous en aurez besoin vous savez, pour rester en vie tout ça, tout ça !

\- Aucun conseil de dernière minute ? S'enquit Tsuna curieux.

\- Naaaan ! Si je vous ais inscrit à cet examen c'est que vous êtes passez du stade mollusque à celui de vertébré, vous avez donc tout les outils pour vous en sortir.

\- Vertébré genre kick ass ninja ou vertébré genre Kazuki ? Je demanda pendant que Tsuna étouffai un rire et que Kazuki me donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

Izaya sensei se contenta d'esquisser un sourire amusé.

\- Dans tout les cas, reprit il plus sérieusement, votre seul et unique objectif s'est de réussir chaque épreuve tout les trois en vie, peu importe ce que vous devez faire pour y parvenir, c'est bien clair ?

Sans hésiter nous hochâmes la tête de concert.

\- Bien, mes bébés ! Dans ce cas on se voit à la troisième épreuve, d'ici là restez entier ! »

Et dans un clignement des yeux il avait disparût.

Je m'étirais paresseusement manquant au passage d'éborgner Kazuki qui tapa nonchalamment mon bras pour se défendre. Évidement ce fut aussitôt une bataille de mini attaques en tout genre, allant du croche patte aux chatouillis. Jusqu'à ce que Tsuna interfères pour nous séparer et qu'il se retrouve être la cible de nos chatouilles. Ce qui nous faisait toujours mourir de rire avec Kazuki parce que Tsuna doit être l'être vivant le plus chatouilleux au monde. Tellement qu'il avait même un rire différent lorsqu'on le chatouillait.

« Kiiiii kikikikikikikikikiki ! Arr-kikikiikikikiki ! Arrêtez ! Ah ! Kikikikikikikikkii ! »

Ouep c'était Tsuna.

Vous comprenez pour quoi on était mort de rire avec Kazuki maintenant.

On eu finalement pitié de lui, comprenez que nos abdominaux étaient tellement douloureux que l'on fut forcé d'arrêter.

J'étais encore en train d'essuyer mes larmes de rire quand je tendais ma main à Tsuna pour l'aider à se relever. Il la saisi avec un air boudeur contredit par la lueur amusé dans ses yeux ambré. Dans une tentative afin de regagner un peu de dignité il passa devant nous la tête haute sans nous épargner un seul regard.

« - Allez Tsuna, c'était juste pour rire, dis je en lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

\- Ouai vous étiez obligé de vouloir faire ça dans la rue devant tout le monde, c'était tellement embarrassant !

\- Sérieusement Tsuna je sais pas pour toit mais depuis que je suis dans la team onze y'a plus grand chose qui m'embarrasse, lui chuchotais je en lui faisant un clin d'œil et je le vis sourire amusé.

\- Et puis, commença kazuki en se relevant, ça peut pas être plus embarrassant que le fait que tout le village sache l'anniversaire des premières règles d'Isa.

Tsuna et Kazuki échangèrent un regard avant d'éclater de rire à ce souvenir peu glorieux pendant que je roulais des yeux d'exaspération. Ils étaient pas prêt d'oublier.

\- Au pire, rajouta Kazuki, Tu sera connus comme Kiki-kun et puis c'est tout.

Kazuki et moi échangâmes un regard avant de nous mettre à ricaner comme des hyènes.

Kiki-kun ? C'était ridicule !

\- Je suis Kiki-kun le terrible ! Kikikikikikikikikikiiiiii ! »

Même Tsuna essaya d'étouffer un rire devant ma pâle imitation de son rire.

Nous arrivâmes finalement devant chez moi et je rentrais en leur adressant un glorieux « A demain Kazuki, Kiki-kun ! » gagnant un grognement exaspéré de Tsuna.

Le sourire aux lèvres j'allumais les lumières de la maison un peu étonné de l'absence de ma mère.

Ce n'est qu'une fois dans la cuisine que je vis collé au frigo une petite note écrite à la va vite par ma mère.

_Isa-chan,_

_Je suis sortie avec des amies, je ne rentrerais pas ce soir, tu auras la maison à toit toute seule pour faire toute sortes de rituels avant tes examens ! Courage mon bébé, je suis de tout cœur avec toi !_

_Je t'aime, maman._

Avec des amies, hein ?

Nan, mais elle me prend vraiment pour une naïve fillette, la dame là ! Je lâchais un petit rire moqueur. En même temps elle n'allait pas explicitement écrire « partie pour une folle nuit de sexe sauvage avec un fougueux shinobi que tu ne connais pas, fait de beaux rêve ma fille! » ce serait bizarre même pour moi.

J'eus pourtant un petit pincement au cœur, c'était censé être un truc d'important pour moi l'examen chunin, elle aurait pu repousser sa soirée pour une autre fois.

Aussitôt je regrettais cette pensé, déjà je n'étais pas une gamine et puis elle avait assez donné de sa vie pour moi alors j'avais intérêt à ravaler mon ingratitude illico presto.

Vous imaginez si les parent devaient s'arrêter de vivre avant chaque contrôle de math de leur enfants ! Bon, en général le sujet de math ne vous lance pas de kunai acérés et autre choses potentiellement mortelles mais passons.

Je me fis couler un bon bain chaud mousseux dans lequel je plongea avec délice. Alors que je me relaxais, je regardais distraitement la lueur de la chandelle vaciller faiblement. Elle se consumait lentement expirant un filet de fumé à l'odeur boisé. Mon regard se perdit dans les arabesques qui s'élevaient jusqu'au plafond avant de disparaître dans un espace trop grand pour elles.

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je fis quelque chose que j'avais oublié depuis longtemps. Ma langue roulait pour moi des mots familiers mais qui sonnait tellement étranger à la fois. Et pourtant la mélodie était parfaitement gravé dans mon esprit, le flot de paroles lent et mélancolique, à mes oreilles se jouait une chorale d'instruments comme si j'y étais.

« _ I want to take you somewhere so you know I care,_

_but it's so cold and i don't know where,_

_I brought you daffoldis in a pretty string,_

_but they won't flower like they did last spring »_

Mon cerveau enregistra brièvement que la chanson s'appelait _Another love _de Tom Odell. Et j'entendais comme un lointain écho dans ma tête, une voix qui se superposait à la mienne, un peu plus claire et tellement plus belle.

_« On another love, another love,_

_all my tears have been used up, on another love_ … »

C'était Solène, ma chère Solène.

« _ I wanna sing a song that'd be just ours,_

_but a sang them all to another heart,_

_and I wanna cry, I wanna fall in love,_

_but all my tears have been used up, »_

Les mots, la mélodie, tout me renvoya à un flot d'images et de souvenirs de ma sœur et moi, chantant dans la voiture, sur la route du lycée. Son rire, ses fossettes et ses manières agaçantes. Nos querelles et nos confidences chuchotées au cœur de la nuit calé dans le même lit ses pieds glacés contre mes jambes.

Mon chant devint malgré moi des murmures étranglés et alors que son éclat de rire résonnait à mes oreilles je fus secoué de sanglots incontrôlés.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à pleurer, cela faisait un bout de temps que je n'avais pas ressentis ce trou béant qui me déchirait. Toujours aussi douloureux et vicieux. Combien de temps allais-je prendre avant d'oublier ?! Combien de décennies avant que ma peine ne s'allège ?

Ce deuil que je porte depuis que je suis née.

L'eau était froide quand je suis sortis et la chandelle n'existait presque plus. Je regardais sombrement la brave flamme qui essayait de subsister et je l'éteins dans un soupir.

_Demain sera un grand jour._

C'est le cœur lourd que j'allai me coucher, oui demain sera un grand jour me répétais je.

Cela n'empêcha pas mes rêves d'être peuplés de spectres du passé.

* * *

_Heeeeeeee yaaaah ! J'espère que tout roule pour vous mes amis, que ce chapitre vous ai apporté détente et satisfaction, amen ! Que pensez vous de tout ce qui se passe dans la petite vie d'Isanami ? _

_Prochain chapitre commence les examen chuuuuuuuniiiiiin ça va être un gros morceau moi j'vous l'dis !_

_D'ailleurs j'ai une question sur la future vie sentimentale d'Isa-chan, avec quel genre de personne vous la voyez ?_

_Et son tatouage ? Quelles sortes de tatouage une fille comme elle pourrait bien avoir ?_

_J'attends avec impatience vos r'vious camarades ! A la revoyuuure !_


	10. Chapter 9

_Azudia :__ Hellow ! Tu me vois ravie que tout ça te plaise et vraiment désolé pour mon orthographe j'essaie de faire des efforts mais faut vraiment croire que j'ai un problème avec ça. De ce fait : OUI Soit ma Béta siouuuuplait ! Si ça te dit adresse moi un mp et je t'enverrais le prochain chapitre quand il sera prêt ^u^. Pour répondre à tes question, sincèrement je ne sais pas encore si je change la trame de Naruto, le truc c'est que je crois que tu as remarqué que Isa est assez égoïste le bien commun c'est pas ce qu'elle cherche mais c'est possible qu'elle change les choses sans vraiment le faire exprès je n'ai pas vraiment décidé. Moi aussi je trouve que pour une futur romance il faut vraiment choisir la bonne personne sinon ça risque d'être très bizarre. Le truc c'est : Qui diable !_

_Capricious-sunshine :__ Yolo ! Merci de commenter ça me fait énormément plaisir, me dire simplement ce que tu pense à propos des chapitres est tout ce qui me rend heureuse l'amie ! Moi aussi j'ai eu un moment de bad quand la serie s'est terminé alors je me suis dit et bah je vais la continuer sous un autre angle tiens ! J'espère vraiment que je peux vous offrir une histoire plaisante dans un univers que vous connaissez déjà et creuser dans aspect du mangas au Kishimoto nous a un peu laissé sur notre faim ^_^ _

_Belladu57 :__ Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Gaara ou Sasuke ? Isa-chan ne les aime pas vraiment mais qui sait ce que l'avenir réserve ?_

_Fairy-demon :__ Yataaaa camarade, yata ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir ce qui va se passer ensuite lol ! Yep Sasuke n'est pas du tout dans ses priorité à Isa par contre Gaara lui fout les jettons, à moi aussi d'ailleurs. Tu verra plus tard pourquoi il a fait ça niar niark niark ! _

_Kitsune :__ Bonjuuuuur toi ! Je suis contente que tu aimes ce que je fait. Si tu aime le concept et que tu comprend l'anglais y'en a plein d'excellentes chez les anglophones ^_^. Je vais la continuer aussi bien que je peux mais avec les cours en plus la je suis en stage à l'hosto donc yep s'est serré. En tout cas merci !_

_Orthon McGraw __: Team onze est magique ! Team onze est magique ! Bah quoi je suis supporter du PSG aussi !_

_Yuka :__ Salut beauté ! Yep elle avait une vie avant quand même la miss et c'est une source de souffrance pour elle y'a un moment où elle devra faire un choix drastique mais ça c'est pour plus tard ;) Pour le couple NarutoxIsa je sais pas trop faut pas oublier qu'elle est une adulte dans le corps d'une ado est que Naruto franchement on peut pas trouver plus gamin, n'empêche je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que naruto ait été casé avec hinata j'ai rien contre elle mais c'est pas logique, à mon avis les sentiments de hinata pour naruto devaient seulement l'aider à grandir et à s'affirmer mais pas plus, elle aurait du prendre son indépendance après, pour moi naruto devait finir avec sakura tant pis pour sasuke ! Enfin bref, en tout cas je suis d'accord pour l'histoire des tatouages il faut juste que je réfléchisse à quoi comme tatouage. ^_^_

* * *

« Isa-chan »

Je papillonnais paresseusement des yeux et les brumes épaisses du sommeil se dissipèrent pour révéler ma mère rayonnante, ses yeux pétillants dans l'obscurité de la chambre.

« Allé Isa-chan ! Tu vas être en retard! »

Je jetais un coup d'œil à la fenêtre et nota brièvement que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé. Je me contentais de rouler sur le côté en grognant. Sérieusement qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez cette dame ?

Je l'entendis soupirer exaspération avant de revenir à l'attaque.

« Isa-chan je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un avant que tu n'ailles conquérir tes examens. »

Mais quelle genre de créature voulait elle me présenter alors qu'il faisait nuit ?

« Il attend dans le salon, c'est vraiment pas poli de ta part. »

_Il ?_

IL ?

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux avant de me redresser brutalement.

« Il ? Comme dans le mystérieux shinobi inconnu dont tu ne voulais pas me dire un mot ? »

Je vis ma mère m'offrir un grand sourire excité en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Oh mon dieu ! La curiosité me fit sauter du lit d'un bond et heureusement que la porte de ma chambre était ouverte sinon je l'aurais traversé sans réfléchir. En à peine deux secondes je me retrouva dans le salon face à un homme que je ne reconnaissait pas.

Il était grand, au moins un mètre quatre vingt, une allure athlétique et stricte, le port droit même si je remarquais une certaine tension dans sa posture. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. La première chose qui me frappa dans son visage c'était la cicatrice fine et blanche contre sa peau mâte qui s'étendait en une ligne verticale sous son œil droit jusque son menton épargnant sa bouche aux lèvres fines et pincé dans une moue anxieuse. Ses court cheveux d'un brun clair encadraient d'une manière désordonnée son visage aux traits plutôt harmonieux. Je rivais mon regard dans le sien, ses yeux d'une couleur oscillant entre le bleu et le vert soutenant mon regard inquisiteur malgré l'évident malaise qu'il ressentait.

Il ne devait pas être quelqu'un de très à l'aise avec les ados. Ou même avec les gens en général vu sa posture tendu malgré ses efforts et le petit sourire crispé qu'il essayait en vain de faire installer sur son visage. Je le vis jeter un coup d'œil derrière moi et je sentis le chakra de ma mère. Pourtant aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

Puis je me rendis enfin compte de la situation. Le copain de maman se trouvait devant moi. La raison de ses sourires malicieux, ses soupirs rêveurs et son air rayonnant. C'était cet homme aux allures introvertis et discret. Je compris alors que pour lui ça devait être une réelle épreuve de venir se confronter au regard d'une ado qu'il ne connaissait pas et que si il le faisait c'était avant tout pour maman. Un élan d'affection et de respect me prirent à l'attention de cet homme. Alors je lui rendis un sourire que je savais bien plus convaincant que le sien et je m'avança vers lui confiante, lui tendant la main.

« Isanami Kagami, bientôt chunin, enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance ! »

Hé, il vient de passer la nuit avec ma mère, on peut bien se tutoyer.

J'eus l'impression de le voir totalement relâcher je ne sais quelle anxiété qu'il retenait à travers un soupir avant de me rendre un sourire, minuscule certes, mais sincère.

« Takeshi Yukimori, Jounin, j'avais hâte de te rencontrer aussi... »

Face à mon regard dubitatif,mon haussement de sourcil sceptique et le gloussement de maman derrière moi, il se frotta la nuque en essayant de cacher un petit sourire mal à l'aise.

« Ouai, c'est un peu exagéré. J'appréhendais ta rencontre mais finalement je suis content que tu sois ...euh, toi. »

J'échangeais un regard avec maman avant que nous éclations de rire.

« - Je l'aimes bien, dis maman, on peut le garder ?

\- Je ne compte pas le laisser de si tôt Isa-chan, répondit elle en allant s'accrocher à son bras tandis qu'il me lançait un regard outré.

\- Je crois que tu as oublié la partie « jounin sur entraîné » dans la description fillette, grogna-t-il en passant distraitement son bras autour de la taille à maman.

\- Oh t'inquiète pas Jounin-sama, je compte bien mettre ça à profit dans un futur très proche, répondis je gaiement en planifiant déjà l'entraînement en plus que je pourrais lui extorquer.

A cela il rit doucement en regardant ma mère.

\- Inutile de se demander d'où lui vient cette capacité à saisir toute les opportunités qui lui sont présentés, hein ?

\- Me traiterais tu d'arriviste mon chéri, s'indigna faussement ma mère en lui pinçant gentiment le flanc. »

Je n'entendis pas le reste de la conversation parce que je m'éclipsa discrètement, même si je sais que Takeshi l'a sûrement remarqué, parce que le romantisme ça va un peu mais y'a des limites et assister au flirt de ma mère avec son copain c'est définitivement au delà des limites.

La douce euphorie qui m'habitait il y avait quelques minutes disparaissait au fur et à mesure que je me préparais dans ma chambre. Le stress montait doucement et ce même si je m'appliquais à faire divers exercices de respirations. Alors que j'attachais ma queue de cheval et vérifiais ma tenue devant le miroir une boule énorme avait définitivement pris place dans mon ventre.

En tant normale je n'aurais ressentis que des frissons d'excitations, je m'étais entraîné dur, j'aurais même eu hâte d'y être pour voir les fruits de mon travail, il n'y avait aucune raison que je rate. En tant normale j'aurais été cette fille outrageusement confiante.

Savoir ce qui va se passer est une plaie.

Parce que je sais que même si je me suis tué à l'entraînement, il me faudrait toute une vie d'entraînement de plus pour faire face à quelqu'un comme Orochimaru ou Gaara. Si jamais je les croisais pendant ses épreuves je ne me fait aucune illusion, il ne restera de l'équipe onze que des souvenirs. Ce n'est pas pour rien que dans l'anime il n'y avait quasiment que les rookie neuf qui sont sortis de la forêt. Il y a eu un réel massacre dans cette deuxième épreuve.

Et puis l'invasion. Je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de planifier un moyen de mettre maman et la famille Kyo à l'abri sans éveiller les soupçons.

Ma gorge se serre.

J'ai cette horrible impression que personne n'en ressortira indemne.

Et mon reflet dans le miroir me renvoie une image pathétique. Je suis plus blanche que d'habitude, j'ai les mains qui tremblent, et j'ai le regard d'un chiot qu'on aurait abandonné.

Quelqu'un toque à ma porte.

Je souffle un bon coup, et racle ma gorge.

« Oui? »

A ma grande surprise c'est Takeshi qui passe le haut de son corps par la porte, hésitant, mais en voyant mon sourire, il entre complètement fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il me regarde un moment avant de hausser les sourcils.

« J'ai l'air si pathétique ? »

Il rit légèrement en se massant nerveusement la nuque.

« - Un peu, oui.

\- C'est pas comme ça que je vais impressionner mes ennemis, je soupire.

\- C'est une bonne chose, me dit il doucement en s'appuyant légèrement au mur, ce sont les plus faible qui t'attaquerons parce que tu semble fragile et mieux vaut passer pour trop fragile que trop fort, tu a l'élément de surprise non négligeable comme ça.

Devant mon silence il continua :

\- Ton sensei c'est Izaya c'est ça ?

\- Oui, tu le connais?, demandais je surprise.

\- Évidemment, ricanes-t-il en roulant des yeux, tout les jounins se connaissent, et Izaya n'est pas quelqu'un qui passe inaperçu.

\- Ca va, excuse moi de ne pas connaître tout les us et coutumes de la caste supérieur, jounin-sama.

Il me lança un regard amusé.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je connais bien Izaya, il déteste l'échec, si il vous a inscrit c'est qu'il est sûre que vous lui rapporterez une quelconque gloire.

Je glousse à ces mots, ça sonnait bien comme Izaya sensei.

\- Une chose est sûre, continua-t-il le regard grave, un shinobi doit toujours garder la tête froide, un shinobi stressé est un shinobi mort, dans ton état de stress actuel tu diminue déjà de quarante pour cent ton espérance de vie alors que les épreuves n'ont même pas commencé.

J'eu une montée d'adrénaline alors que je suivais son raisonnement et bizarrement je me sentais me calmer aussitôt. C'était bien moi ça, plaquez moi un raisonnement logique un tant soit peu scientifique, aussi horrible soit il, pour me convaincre de quoi que ce soufflais un bon coup en tirant une dernière fois sur ma queue de cheval.

\- Mieux vaux rester calme alors ?

\- Mieux vaut rester calme. »

Nous restâmes un petit moment dans le silence avant que ma mère ne le brise de l'autre côté de la maison.

« Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! »

On se regarda une demie seconde avant de foncer vers le salon.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever quand je me retrouvais devant la porte d'entrée à mettre mes sandales, mon sac sur le dos. Maman essaya encore une fois de me glisser je ne sais quelle réserve de nourriture dans mon sac à mon insu et lorsque je m'apprêtait à franchir la porte elle me prit fermement par les épaules.

« - Tu vas tout déchirer Isa-chan.

\- Je sais maman.

\- Tu vas tous les éclater, mon bébé.

\- Je vais essayer de pas me faire éclater et...

\- J'ai dis : tu vas tous les éclater !

\- Euh...Oui...Oui, je vais tous les éclater maman.

\- Bien. Tu peux y aller maintenant. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie elle me jeta dehors. Genre littéralement jeter dehors. Je lâcha un petit rire étranglé en y pensant. La connaissant maman m'a mis à la porte pour ne pas que je la voit se décomposer d'inquiétude.

« Takeshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, mon bébé grandit si viiiiiiiiiite ! »

Les plaintes de mamans que j'entendais à travers la porte me firent sourire et c'est le cœur moins lourd que je fis mon chemin jusqu'au lieu de rendez vous décidé avec mes coéquipiers.

* * *

« Alors c'est là ? »

Ni moi, ni Kazuki ne répondîmes à la question de Tsuna même si je ne pense pas qu'il attendais une quelconque réponse, c'était plus un constat qu'autre chose en faite. Alors je restais simplement là entre mes deux coéquipiers, a observer la foule de prétendants à l'examen chunin. Il y en avait de tout les horizons, je reconnu plusieurs équipes portés des bandeaux de Suna, d'Oto mais il y avait d'autre bandeaux frontaux dont je ne connaissais pas le symbole. La majorité d'entre eux devait avoir entre quinze et dix sept ans, et je voyais bien à leur regards méprisant qu'ils trouvaient les équipes de Konoha bien trop jeune. Le sentiment d'être observé me fit frissonné et mon regard se posa sur un garçon d'environ seize ans le visage impassible avec des cheveux turquoise et des yeux d'un noir profond. Je soutins son regard un moment puis soudain ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un sourire moqueur avant de m'adresser un clin d'œil.

Ok ?

Je me contenta d'hausser les épaules et de l'ignorer, j'allais pas me mettre à flirter avec un gamin de seize ans je laisse le rôle de d'adulte obsédé par le corps de jeunes garçon à Orochimaru il fait ça très bien.

Je remarquais qu' il y avait quelques concurrent excessivement vieux. Et je suis pas le genre de jeunotte qui croit qu'une fois passé trente ans on est bon à pissé dans des couches et se faire un dentier mais y'a un moment où il faut reconnaître qu'on est peut être pas fait pour être shinobi. Je veux dire, si j'avais trente ans et que j'arrivais toujours pas à passer le rang de genin, j'envisagerais fort probablement une reconversion professionnelle.

Je vis l'équipe sept arrivé par l'escalier de droite et j'entraînais mon équipe à l'opposé. C'est pas que je les aimes pas mais ils ont tendance à attirer d'irrecommandables attentions.

Seulement quand Kabuto, alias je-suis-un-looser-maintenant-mais-je-vais-conquerir-le-monde-futur-bitch, commença à sortir ses cartes sur les différent genin qui nous entouraient je n'ai pas trouvé d'excuse valable pour retenir mes coéquipiers de rejoindre les rookies de Konoha. Alors je me contenta de rester un peu en retrait après avoir adresser un petit signe de la main à Naruto.

Soudain les Chunin nous encadrant nous rassemblèrent devant les portes et nous assignèrent des places dans immenses salle d'examen. Tsuna se retrouva trois rang devant moi tandis que Kazuki se trouva deux rangs derrière.

Juste à côté de moi se trouvait le gars aux cheveux turquoise. Il m'adressa le même sourire charmeur avant de se présenter.

« Kotaro Haru »

Je ne dis rien un moment essayant de trouver quelle symbole pouvait bien vouloir dire cette sorte de flèche bizarre. Puis voyant qu'il ne comptait pas se détourner avant d'avoir eu une réponse je me résigna à devoir me plier à l'obligation sociale primordiale qu'est la politesse.

« Enchantée de faire ta connaissance, moi c'est Kagami Isanami. »

Je vous jure qu'une sorte de lumière étincela dans son regard à ce moment avant qu'il ne se penche vers moi.

« Un magnifique nom pour une magnifique fille »

Avant que je ne pus lui répondre Ibiki se mit à hurler notre attention. Sachant ce qui devait se passer dans cette épreuve et que rien d'imminent ne menaçait ma vie mon esprit s'égara plus loin dans le temps, la deuxième épreuve. Pour moi le plan était simple et concis. Il fallait qu'entre le moment où on quitte cette salle et la forêt j'ai repéré les équipes les plus faible, hors konoha bien sûr, à qui nous pourrions volé le rouleau et ensuite nous carapater de cette putain de forêt le plus vite possible. Aucun détours, aucune exception.

« Commencez ! »

Je retourna la feuille et enchaîna les exercices. L'épreuve devait duré deux heures. J'avais fini au bout de quarante cinq minutes. Tsuna semblait bien partit écrivant calmement mais Kazuki par contre avait une tête de paniqué. Je pris une feuille blanche qui devait nous servir de brouillons et que je n'avais pas utiliser, et je copiais toutes mes réponses dessus. Maintenant il me fallait une distraction.

J'avais beau regarder autour de moi rien ne m'apparaissait assez bien pour distraire tout les surveillants en même temps.

Une douce brise vint s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux et je soupirai presque d'aise. Soudain je jeta un regard intéressée aux fenêtres avant de sourire avec délectation. J'avais trouvé ma diversion.

Je réussi à faire coller ma feuille d'examen à ma feuille de brouillon et aussi discrètement que je le pouvais je lançais mon jutsu.

Aussitôt des rafales de vents s'engouffrèrent par les fenêtres emportant plusieurs objet sur leur passages. Tout les genin se jetèrent sur leur feuilles afin de ne pas les perdre et Ibiki Morino ordonnait à tout les surveillant de fermer toute les fenêtres. Alors que tout les surveillants se jetaient aux fenêtre en essayant de les fermer contre le vent je fis semblant que ma feuille s'envola, je sauta pour la récupérer et atterrit devant la table à Kazuki où je déposais discrètement la copie de mes réponses sur sa table. Je lui envoya un clin d'œil devant son air éberlué avant qu'il ne me renvoit un sourire de requin. Je retourna vite à ma place avec un air désolé adressé à un surveillant qui me fit signe de me dépêcher.

Tout se passa comme je me souvenait Ibiki Morino fit plusieurs fois preuves de ses talents de tortionnaire psychopathe en essayant de nous dissuader d'aller plus loin. Au premier essaie la salle se vida de moitié. A la fin, après que naruto nous ai fait son petit discours il ne restait plus d'un tiers des candidats. Et même si cela semble peu, c'est quand même trois fois plus que ce que je pensais qu'il resterait en me référant à l'anime.

Soudain, les vitres éclatèrent et surgit une forme noir. J'entendis un surveillant s'exclamer :

« C'est quoi le problème de ces putain de fenêtre ?! »

Puis un rire dément retentit.

« Qu'est ce que ta foutue Ibiki ? Tu te ramolli ou quoi ? Y'en a beaucoup trop ! »

Une jeune femme au sourire de prédateur nous scrutait de ses yeux vifs.

« Baaah, de toute les façons, ils crèveront presque tous après. »

Ibiki secoua la tête d'un air las tandis que les chunins qui se tenaient un peu trop près de la Kunoichi s'écartaient lentement.

« Salut, les morveux ! Moi c'est Mitarashi Anko, et je superviserais votre deuxième épreuve dans la forêt de la mort. »

* * *

_Crack_

_ ._

_ .Crack._

_CrackCrackCrackCRACK-_

« PUTAIN TSUNA ARRETES ! »

Tsuna sursauta en poussant un petit cri de surprise avant de croiser ses mains derrière son dos avec un petit air coupable.

Kazuki soupira furieusement avant de se concentrer sur la masse de genin autour de nous qui attendaient d'entrer dans la forêt sombre qui se dressait devant nous. J'avoue que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'avoir agresser Tsuna-chou parce que son craquage d'articulation intempestif me rendait folle aussi. On était tous nerveux et si Tsuna se pétait les articulations pour l'exprimer, Kazuki lui préférait fusiller ses concurrent du regard comme s'il pouvait les affaiblir ainsi.

Autour de nous les genin ne semblaient pas aussi stressé que nous. Et je me demandais bien pourquoi. Rien que la vue de la forêt nous faisait frémir. La végétation était tellement dense que les couleurs semblaient teintés de noir, elle ne laissait rien voir de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur comme un rempart nous séparant de dangereux secrets. Le plus intriguant c'était le silence. Par définition une forêt est rempli de vie qu'elle soit sur terre ou dans les air, le long des arbres ou sous le sol.

Pas dans la forêt de la mort. Aucun bruit n'en provenait, c'était comme si elle ne se trouvait pas dans notre dimension, comme un film auquel on aurait coupé le son.

L'adrénaline me prit à la gorge et je soufflai profondément comme si je pouvais vider mes poumons de ce sentiment d'oppression. Les éclats de rire d'une équipe du village de Suna fit réveiller malgré moi mon agacement. Est ce qu'ils étaient inconscient ? Ils allaient entrer dans une forêt meurtrière où une chasse à l'homme va avoir lieu pour des rouleaux et ils trouvaient le moyen de se comporter comme s'il allaient participer à un simple jeu de cache-cache !

« - T'occupe pas de ceux là Namie, surveilles ceux qui en valent la peine.

Je me retourna vers kazuki qui avait parlé sans pour autant lâcher des yeux une équipe d'Oto qui avait l'air franchement menaçante avec leur visage impassible et armé jusqu'au dents.

\- Kazuki à raison Namie-chan, ce genre d'équipe seront les premiers à être éliminé, Izaya-sama nous a bien préparé alors ne doute pas juste parce que des écervelés ne savent pas dans quoi ils s'engagent, me sourit Tsuna en me remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Une bouffé d'affection et de fierté me prit pour mes deux camarade, j'étais tellement contente de les avoir.

\- On est bien d'accord, je commença en me mettant face à eux, on fait profil bas en traversant la forêt jusque la tour aussi discrètement que possible et seulement quand on croise des équipes plus faible que nous on se manifeste et on attaque jusque avoir le bon rouleau, on ne sympathise avec personne notre trajectoire est une ligne droite. Compris ?

\- T'as vraiment des stratégies de lâches Namie, ricana Kazuki en m'ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Ce sont les lâches qui vivent le plus longtemps, je me contentais de rétorquer en mettant Tsuna entre nous comme bouclier.

\- Hey, s'indigna Tsuna, arrête de me sacrifier à cette moule en manque d'affection à tout bout de champ Namie-chan !

\- Les gamins par ici ! »

Nous arrêtâmes aussitôt nos querelles pour nous diriger vers l'une des portes qui garantissait l'entré dans la forêt.

« Trois »

Je regardais avec appréhension la grille devant nous s'ouvrir lentement tandis qu'un vent léger vint s'engouffrer dans la dense végétation.

« Deux »

Du coin de l'œil je vis l'équipe sept se positionner devant la porte à notre droite, Naruto et une Sakura apeurée derrière un Sasuke au visage fermé.

« Un »

Kazuki et Tsuna vinrent se placer à mes côtés en position de départ, je bandais mes muscle moi aussi prête à bondir aussitôt que le signal sera donné.

« Dispersion ! »

Dans un claquement d'air la team onze disparut.

* * *

_Yoloooooo ! Alors fidèles camarades ?! Comment ça va ti ? Ne vous gênez pas pour commenter et me dire tout ce qui vous passe par la tête je suis là pour ça ^ç^_

_QUESTION DU SOIR BONSOIR :__ Dites moi les amis, est ce que vous souhaiter qu'Isa change la trame de Naruto, qu'elle reste la même sous un autre angle, un peu des deux ? J'ai déjà une idée de la suite mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre opinion dont je tiendrais compte évidemment._

_Sur ce à la revoyure !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Azudia : __Aha ! Tu voulais de l'interaction avec Gaara tu vas en avoir ! Lol, peut être pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais mais hé tu me diras ce que t'en penses ! Évidemment que tu m'influences, chacun de vos commentaire modifie à chaque fois un peu plus ce que j'avais prévu de faire, bande de parasites ! Lol je plaisante ça me sert énormément vos commentaire et j'en redemande ! T'inquiète pas pour l'interaction avec Takeshi j'essaierais d'approfondir leur relation après les examens Chunin parce que en ce moment isa elle essaye un peu de survivre là ^_^! Sur ce à bientôt !_

_Yuka : __Bijouuuuur toi ! C'est vrai que pour la mère à Isa je ne voyais pas vraiment comment je pouvais la caser avec un perso canon sans qu'ils ne se retrouvent du coup trop impliqué, avec kakashi c'est mort trop d'implication avec l'équipe sept, asuma c'est mort il est avec kurenai, gai trop bizarre, iruka appartient un peu à naruto je voulais pas le lui enlever, et puis j'avais un caractère bien précis pour le personnage qui devais être le copain de la mère d'isa et comme je ne voyais personne comme ça bah voilà d'où sort le oc^_^ j'ai pas vraiment de problème à associer perso oc et perso canon, d'ailleurs c'est ce que je compte faire avec isa. Parce que oui j'ai une idée de avec qui je vais la caser ! Enfin ! Pour le changement d'événements oui je vais le faire, mais il faut comprendre une chose, c'est que isa est assez égoiste et un peu peureuse donc si elle change les choses au début ce sera seulement pour son propre bénéfice après peut être qu'elle va évolué et être un peu moins lâche mais pour l'instant faut pas s'attendre à de grand chamboulements:D Sur ce je suis contente d'avoir eu de tes nouvelle ! A la revoyure camarade ! _

_Plop59 : __Aaaaaah merci d'aimer camarde ! Et oui c'est là toute la difficulté du truc jusque où changer les événements ? J'y réfléchis, j'y réfléchis !_

_Nani :__ Heey ! Ca fait super plaisir de voir que mon histoire te plaise ! J'espère que tu me diras ce qu'il en est pour les prochains chapitres ! Bisous, bisous !_

_Rosevalyne : __Hellooooo ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, j'essaie vraiment de faire de mon mieux et d'écouter les critiques qu'on peut me faire. Moi aussi j'adore les fics où les oc sont des réincarné et c'est vrai que y'en a pas beaucoup, la deuxième je crois que c'est __l'intrus__ non ? Je l'aime bien aussi. Par contre y'en a pas mal chez les anglophones et en plus y'en a qui sont vraiment excellente notamment « dreaming of sunshine » de silver queen, enfin bref j'espère que mon histoire ne te décevra pas ^_^_

_BibiCool360 :__ Alarme ? Check . Barricade ? Check. Poêle à frire ? check. Fouet ? Check. Ha ! C'est bon, je suis prête à te recevoir ! Oh, en passant me demande pas pourquoi j'ai un fouet chez moi, j'ai moi même pas envie de le savoir. Maaaaais comme tu vois que je suis « fantasmagorique » et que j'ai posté la suite, y'a pas besoin de fouet hein ? Du moins pas pour me punir :3 :D ;) mh ça sonnait mieux dans ma tête, j'ai l'air d'un proxénète maintenant._

_Lanora : __Salut toi ! Merci d'avoir donné ton avis je pense que tout le monde est d'accord sur le fait que Isa va changer les choses, reste à savoir qui je vais laisser vivre et qui va mourir. Décision, décision..._

_Pen Nominis :__ Bonjour ! D'abord je suis contente que tu trouves l'histoire plaisante ensuite je me suis retrouvé devant ton petit cour de conjugaison comme une mauvaise élève la tête baissé mais le regard brûlant de détermination, maître je ne vous décevrai pas ! Enfin je vais essayer parce que depuis petite, la__grammaire c'est le côté obscure de la force mais hé je persévère ! En attendant notre prochaine entrevue grammaticale, Ja ne sensei !_

* * *

A peine eu-t-on franchis la lisière de la forêt que comme par magie, une multitude de sons et d'odeurs envahirent nos sens. C'était comme plonger tête la première dans une autre réalité, le bruit d'animaux invisibles sifflaient dans nos oreilles, les bruissements d'ailes d'une armée d'oiseaux qui ne semblaient pas vouloir se poser, tourbillonnant autour de nous leurs serres tendues. Je sentis l'humidité faire boucler mes cheveux et même l'air semblait avoir une consistance étrange, on le sentais sur nous comme un voile dont on n'arrivait pas à se dépêtrer. Nous fendions l'air aussi vite que nous pouvions évitant les larges feuillages qui semblaient bouger sur notre chemin alors qu'aucun vent ne soufflait.

Une explosion retentit à notre gauche.

Un bref échange de regard avec mes coéquipiers et nous gardions notre cap tout en accélérant. Les combats avaient déjà commencés à gauche ils n'allaient pas tarder à droite on devait prendre le plus d'avance et laisser les combats derrière nous, le temps de laisser les équipes s'affaiblir entre elles.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps exactement nous continuâmes sans ralentir, tout ce que je sais c'est que le soleil avait décliné et que le calme était revenu autour de nous. Tsuna à ma droite me fit un signe et je tendis l'oreille.

Une rivière s'écoulait non loin. Ce n'est qu'a ce moment que la soif dans ma gorge se fit ressentir. Il ne restait dans ma gourde que quelque goutte d'eau, Kazuki hocha la tête et d'un commun accord nous nous dirigions vers la rivière quelque kilomètre à l'ouest. Une fois arrivé comme j'étais la plus doué pour cacher mon chakra, je fus la seule à m'approcher de la rivière. Bah, oui qui dit point d'eau dit population autour, je peux remercier mes cours de géo et les reportages animalier d'arte au milieu d'une nuit d'insomnie pour cette info. Bien que j'aurais aimé que se soit des gazelles autour du point d'eau plutôt qu'une poignée de gamins armés jusqu'au dents.

Tsuna et Kazuki resté en retrait dans les arbres, me firent signes qu'ils ne voyaient personne et je continuai gourdes en mains vers la rivière. A peine eu-je mis la main dans l'eau que Kazuki hurla.

« Y'a un truc dans l'eau ! Recules ! »

Le cœur battant je fis un bond en arrière et avant même que je ne retombe sur le sol, une chose immense au dents aiguisé jaillit de l'eau juste en face de mon visage. Je le vis ouvrir sa gueule en écarquillant les yeux, puis ferma les yeux quand une gerbe de sang m'éclaboussa.

Un bruit mât retentit et je cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de voir une bête étrange croisé entre un poisson et un lézard, avec une mâchoire effrayante transpercé de part en part avec un pic de glace.

Je sentis Kazuki atterrir à côté de moi.

« - Ca va ?

\- Ouai merci, j'aurais plus de tête si t'avais pas été là, faut s'attendre à tout dans cette putain de forêt.

\- Heureusement qu'on était rester la haut avec Tsuna, on ne voit rien d'ici. »

Nous observâmes l'eau sombre encore secoué de petits remous avant qu'une idée me vienne. Je tendis une gourde à Kazuki qui la prit perplexe et fit signe à Tsuna de bien garder les yeux ouvert sur la rivière.

Je ramassai un caillou d'une assez grosse taille et je pris mon élan avant de la lancer la plus loin possible de notre position dans la rivière. Aussitôt nous vîmes des vagues se former sur la rivière et Tsuna crier :

« Allez y ! Y'a toute ses bestioles qui sont partis de l'autre côté ! »

Il fallait pas nous le dire deux fois, Kazuki et moi nous précipitâmes sur l'eau en remplissant nos gourdes aussi vite que possible. Alors que je finissais, Tsuna nous cria de revenir et à peine nous retournâmes dans les arbres qu'une dizaine de ses monstres sautaient hors de l'eau claquant leurs mâchoires acérés dans le vent.

Alors que l'on reprenait nos esprit Tsuna lança un regard inquiets à nos gourdes.

« - Dites vous croyez que cet eau est potable avec de telles bestioles vivant dedans ?

Kazuki et moi échangeâmes un regard perplexe. C'était une excellente question.

\- Y'a interêt à ce qu'elle soit bonne avec tout ce qu'on a chier pour l'avoir, grogna Kazuki.

\- Y'a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir, dis je simplement en dégainant un kunai que je lançais à ma droite dans les buissons sous le regards sceptique de mes camarades.

Lorsqu'ils me virent revenir avec un petit écureuil dans les mains je vis Tsuna prendre sa gourde et l'ouvrir pendant que j'ouvrais la gueule du petit animal blessé.

\- Sérieusement, nous réprimanda Kazuki, vous pouviez pas torturer un animal moins mignon.

\- Je savais pas que t'avais un faible pour les truc mignons Kazuki, railla Tsuna.

\- Tout le monde à un faible pour les truc mignons, bougonna-t-il en croisant les bras, vous aussi !

\- Je l'ai embroché et Tsuna s'apprête à lui faire boire de l'eau potentiellement empoisonné.

Je le vis devenir rouge avant qu'il ne marmonne je ne sais quoi dans sa barbe comme il en avait l'habitude quand il ne trouvait rien à répliquer.

\- T'inquiètes, je le soignerais si tout se passe bien et si tout se passe mal, bah, il ira au paradis. »

Je regardais avec espoir, le petit écureuil déglutir difficilement la goutte d'eau que lui avait administré Tsuna. Nous attendions, dix secondes, une minutes puis cinq autre et l'écureuil se débattais toujours aussi énergiquement pour échapper à mon étreinte.

« - Bon, dis-je finalement en souriant, je crois que l'on peut conclure que cette eau est bonne.

\- Yahou, ironisa Kazuki, risquons de revenir avec un bout en moins à chaque fois qu'on voudra de l'eau.

\- Arrêtes de te plaindre, regarde ton animal est comme neuf, dis Tsuna en relâchant l'écureuil qui ne se fit pas prié pour se barrer à toute vitesse, content cœur d'artichaut ?

\- Oh ta gueule, grogna Kazuki, on continue avant que le soleil ne se couche. »

Tsuna et moi le suivîmes en continuant de le charrier à son grand désespoir.

La nuit tomba bien vite et nous nous installâmes au pied d'un énorme arbre où nous nous contentions de manger de la nourriture militaires en conserves froide. Le premier tour de garde fut attribué à Tsuna le deuxième à moi et enfin le derniers à Kazuki.

Alors que je venais à peine de m'endormir en passant le relais à Kazuki, je fus violemment secoué et me remit sur pied affolé et en alerte. Kazuki me mit une main sur la bouche et devant mon regard inquisiteur il me fit signe d'écouter. Je tendis l'oreille alors que Kazuki alla réveiller Tsuna qui dormait comme un bien heureux.

Des bruits étouffés provenaient d'une dizaine de kilomètre à l'ouest. Nous ramassions nos affaires prêt à fuir à la première occasion.

Le calme revint avant qu'un cris sinistre ne fende la nuit. J'eus l'impression que le son strident me traversa de toute part et mes poils se hérissèrent.

Des bruits de courses se firent entendre avant que de notre cachette nous vîmes deux shinobi bondir de la végétation fuyant je ne sais quelle horreur peinte sur leur visage.

Soudain une masse de sable surgit de nulle part et s'abattit sur eux.

Mon sang se glaça.

_Gaara !_

L'un d'entre eux réussi à éviter de justesse, tandis que l'autre disparut dans une série de craquements sonore. Puis le sable s'imbiba de rouge. Et son camarde hurla de peur.

« Tiens ! Tiens ! Je te donne mes deux rouleau, pitié ! Pitié ! »

Gaara apparût dans un tourbillon de sable le visage déformer par un rictus méprisant, les yeux fous.

« Je n'ai que faire de tes rouleau. »

Temari et Kankuro se tenaient en retrait le visage blafard. Temari essaya de résonner son frère d'une petite voix fébrile.

« Gaara, on a déjà tout ce qui nous faut on devrait se diriger vers la tour tu ne crois pas ? »

Il se retourna lentement vers elle, sans aucun mot, la transperçant de son regard, et je ne sus ce qu'elle vit dans ses yeux mais je la vis trembler ouvrir sa bouche et la refermer en reculant sans savoir quoi dire.

« Tu préfère pendre sa place ? »

J'aurais juré voir une lueur amusé dans son regard turquoise lorsque sa sœur secoua sa tête frénétiquement.

Le shinobi croyant profiter de la diversion essaya de s'échapper mais ses pieds restaient collé aux sols . Il regarda paniqué, le sable s'enrouler autour de lui comme un serpent en hurlant à la mort, s'agitant, suppliant, puis on n'entendit que des bruits étouffé lorsqu'il fut entièrement entouré de sable.

Je vis Gaara, regarder ce tombeau de sable, comme hypnotisé par son œuvre avant qu'il ne lève sa main et ne la referme sèchement.

Le monde devint rouge.

C'était comme si la forêt avait changé de vêtement d'un rouge écarlate, une pluie chaude et visqueuse sur nos corps, un goût métallique dans nos bouches.

Et Gaara qui leva sa tête vers le ciel un air serein sur son visage, alors que lentement il goûtait ses lèvres rouges.

Je sentis quelqu'un me tirer la manche et je vis les visages souillés de sang de mes deux camarades. Kazuki me fit signe qu'on fuyait discrètement et j'hochai la tête. Je les laissai partir en premier.

Il ne restait plus que moi. Je m'apprêtais à partir quand mon regard se posa sur ce qui restait des corps des deux shinobis. Puis une idée aussi lâche qu'ingénieuse me vint.

Ils avaient encore leur rouleaux non ?

Ma réflexion fut interrompu quand soudainement Gaara se tourna vers ma cachette. Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine et je me plaquais contre l'arbre en supprimant au maximum ma signature de chakra.

Je ne le voyais plus mais je sentais son regard traverser l'arbre. Avec horreur je vis des grains de sable se frayer un chemin jusque ma position.

Il cherchait à ratisser toute la zone pour voir s'il rencontrait un chakra ! J'eu un haut le cœur quand je vit que le cercle de sable au sol se rapetissait autour de moi. Si je saute et que je fui je me ferai remarquer il allait me prendre en chasse mais je n'avait pas d'autre solution si je restais là son sable allait finir par me toucher. Je reculai encore face au sable et mon dos buta contre l'arbre.

Soudain, une idée me vint et aussi délicatement que possible je posa mes mains sur l'arbre puis mes pieds et j'escaladais à force de chakra l'arbre à environ deux mètre du sol.

J'aurais presque hurler de joie quand je vis que le sable n'escaladait pas l'arbre mais se contentait de le détourner en continuant sa route.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resta dans cette position de koala, à forcer sur mes abdo et mes quadriceps mais lorsque j'entendis Gaara dire de sa voix glaçante qu'ils avaient assez perdu de temps comme ça je relâchais un souffle que je ne savais pas que je retenais.

Le sable se retira lentement, les minutes passèrent et je ne sentais plus le chakra des trois de Suna.

Je restai tout de même un bon quart d'heure accroché, terrifié à l'idée de descendre et de voir Gaara en bas, mais je me décidai enfin à sauter à terre et constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne. Plus personne de vivant tout du moins.

Me sentant comme la plus infâmes des lâches je me rapprochai des corps sanglants et broyés afin de leur faire les poches. Le premier n'avait que le rouleau de la terre, ce qui ne m'étais pas d'une grande utilité puisque qu'il nous fallait le ciel, mais je le pris tout de même. Le deuxième, je ne m'attardai ni sur son visage ni sur son bandeau je fonçai direct sur sa sacoche et une vague de soulagement me prit quand j'en sorti un rouleau ciel, imbibé de sang certes, mais je l'avais !

Je mis les deux rouleaux dans ma sacoche et déguerpis de cette scène cauchemardesque.

Alors que je fendais la forêt aussi vite que je le pouvais cherchant mes camarades, une ombre me barra la route. Dans un réflexe travaillé par des mois d'entraînement je visa trois kunai qui la firent reculer pendant que j'atterrissais devant en préparant une technique raiton.

« Putain Namie, c'est moi ! »

Je regarda avec des yeux rond l'ombre s'avancer pour révéler Kazuki.

« - Ah ? je vous cherchais, dis-je soulagée.

\- Ah ? C'est tout ce que t'as à dire alors que tu nous à inquiéter à disparaître comme ça, et après m'avoir presque décapité, siffla-t-il.

\- Hé oh, on se calme j'ai une bonne nouvelle !

\- Et quoi donc ? Dis Tsuna en apparaissant aux côtés de Kazuki le regard accusateur. »

Pour toute réponse je brandissai le rouleau du ciel de ma sacoche et me délectais de voir la réalisation se former sur leur visages avant qu'ils se mettent à sourire si grand que j'ai cru que leur visage allait se fendre.

« - Mais comment t'a fais pour l'avoir ? S'écria Tsuna en me le prenant des mains pour le voir de plus près.

Pour le coup j'eu un peu honte quand je leur avouais :

\- Ben, les deux gars qui se sont fait zigouiller avaient dits qu'ils avaient les deux rouleaux alors …

Je laissa ma phrase en suspend le temps qu'ils comprennent que oui, en effet, j'avais pillé des cadavres comme un chacal.

Les deux me regardèrent avec des yeux rond avant que Kazuki ne se décide à parler.

\- J'arrive pas à décider si tu es très flippante ou très intelligente.

Tsuna éclata de rire.

\- On en a rien à foutre, on va vers la tour maintenant et on sort de cette forêt des enfers. »

Kazuki haussa les épaules et j'eu un petit sourire en suivant mes coéquipiers. Inutile s'essayer de se rendormir, le soleil se lèverait dans moins d'une heure. Nous continuâmes notre chemin tout les sens en alerte, il était hors de question que nous perdions ne serait ce qu'un rouleau. Le soleil était à son zénith que nous avions toujours aucune vue sur une quelconque tour.

« - Putain ! Cette tour commence vraiment à me faire chier ! Tempêta Kazuki alors que nous nous arrêtions pour manger et nous reposer.

\- Calme toi Kazuki, dis Tsuna en baillant, la tour ne devrait plus être très loin c'est le manque de sommeil et la fatigue qui te donnent l'impression que tout est plus chiant. »

J'écoutais distraitement la conversation de mes camarades seulement d'une oreille car j'avais se sentiment malsain qui me retournais l'estomac. Quelque chose n'allais pas. Ignorant complètement mes camarade je me concentrais sur notre environnement guettant la moindre anomalie, le moindre prétexte pour bondir.

Tsuna se mit à tousser violemment.

« Eurk, j'crois que j'ai gobé une mouche ! »

L'écho du rire moqueur de Kazuki me parvint alors que levant la tête vers le ciel, un éclat doré attira mon attention. J'inhalais profondément avant de me mettre à tousser aussi.

« C'est pas une mouche Tsuna »

Mes deux coéquipiers m'interrogèrent du regard. Je scrutais les alentour aux aguets, je savais que le danger était là.

« C'est du sable. »

Les garçons ouvrirent de grand yeux avant de lever leur tête et pour la première fois se rendre compte des millier de particules de sables au dessus de nos tête.

Je vis Tsuna blanchir à vue d'oeil et Kazuki s'emparer immédiatement de ses épées.

Et l'enfer se déchaîna.

Je sentis l'air quitter mes poumons avant même d'avoir vu ce pilier de sable me rentrer dedans. Mon dos s'écrasa contre un rocher et une douleur aigu traversa mon flanc droit. La tête me tournait, le sang encore trop chaud pour réaliser quoi que se soit, ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis le cris perçant de Tsuna qui m'appelait que je relava la tête.

Oh merde.

Alors que je voyais une fontaine de sable s'abattre sur moi, je n'eus pas le temps d'avoir peur, je cherchais déjà comment j'allais survivre à ça. Je joignit mes mains et une gerbe d'eau sortit de ma bouche à l'encontre du sable. Un lac de boue retomba à mes pied et mon soulagement fut de courte durée. Tsuna et Kazuki furent à mes côté en un rien de temps haletant et le visage défiguré par la peur.

En face de nous Gaara flottant sur un tapis de sable nous regardait impassible, son frère et sa sœur appuyés sur un arbre derrière lui l'air résignés.

« Je savais que quelqu'un nous espionnait hier soir. »

Sa voix glacé nous parvint comme une menace. Je sentit Kazuki et Tsuna se tendre.

Soudain une énorme explosion retentit à l'est et alors que le vent de la déflagration souffla jusqu'à nous, je vis du coin de l'oeil quelque chose s'élever au loin, semblant glisser sur le sommet des arbres.

Un serpent.

Un énorme serpent.

_Orochimaru_

Mon cœur rata un battement. Gaara nous attaquait et Orochimaru à l'est, c'était comme vivre le cauchemars que je redoutais.

_On va pas s'en sortir._

_«_Namie-chan on fait quoi ? »

Le chuchotement fébrile de Tsuna me ramena violemment à la réalité. Kazuki me regardait attendant je ne sais quoi de ma part. La bile me monta à la gorge, ils comptaient sur moi pour les sortir de là. Depuis quand j'avais le titre de leader ?!

Puis je réalisais que Kazuki avait bander ses muscles les mains sur ses épée prêt à attaquer et que Tsuna commençait déjà à guérir je ne sais quelle blessure sur mon flanc droit.

Je compris alors qu'ils étaient prêt à se battre jusque la mort s'il le fallait, et qu'ils me faisaient aveuglément confiance pour les diriger dans ce combat.

_Aller Isa fait marcher ton petit cerveau._

Il était hors de question de réfléchir à je ne sais quelle tactique pour gagner, il en fallait une pour fuir. Seulement fuir un psychopathe qui à fixé pour objectif ultime de vous tuer dans les prochain instants de sa vie c'est presque peine perdu. Il faut quelque chose qui le retient.

Mon regard fut attiré une fois de plus vers un mouvement du serpent de tout à l'heure dans la dense végétation à l'est.

Et c'est là que tout se mit en place comme un puzzle.

Kazuki dut voir je ne sais quelle lumière s'allumer dans mes yeux car il me sourit légèrement.

« - Alors ?

\- On se concentre sur le roux, les deux autre n'oserons pas s'interposer. Notre objectif c'est d'esquiver tout ce qu'il peut nous envoyer comme attaque, et de l'attaquer au moment opportun pour le ralentir et nous permettre de fuir vers l'est et uniquement vers l'est, compris ? »

J'eu à peine le temps de les voir hocher la tête que des millier d'aiguilles de sable fendirent l'air.

D'un geste maîtrisé Kazuki érigea une barrière de glace devant nous contre laquelle les aiguilles se fracassèrent.

Puis la barrière se fissura et Kazuki la fit exploser en milliers de lames tranchantes. Gaara ne bougea même pas et la glace se retrouva coincé dans le sable le protégeant.

Kazuki fonça.

A chaque gerbe de sable qui l'attaquait, il l'esquivait habilement et lorsqu'il n'était pas assez rapide il se servait de la glace pour contrer. Il s'approcha rapidement et d'un geste vif trancha la barrière de sable. Qui se reforma juste après. C'était comme brasser de l'eau, elle remplissait de nouveau le trou laissé.

A mon tour je sprinta vers Gaara qui était toujours occupé avec Kazuki et il ne se retourna même pas quand il m'envoya un pic de sable que j'évitai. Puis je remarquait la traîné de sable qui menait jusque ses pieds.

Je ne sais pas quelle genre de sable il utilise, j'espère que c'est du sable argileux parce que la résistivité à l'électricité est plus faible que le sable siliceux, mais de toute manière si je le rendais humide la conductivité ne sera que meilleure.

Je m'accroupis et profitais de la diversion qu'offrait kazuki pour intégrer de l'eau dans le sable autour de moi, et qui par capillarité devait remonter jusque Gaara.

J'attendis le cœur battant que le sable s'assombrissent à sa hauteur et Kazuki était de plus en plus en difficulté. Puis soudainement Gaara arrêta ses attaques semblant suivre quelque chose d'invisible des yeux. Je compris aussitôt quand je vis Tsuna le visage crispé de concentration les mains jointe dans un sceau de genjutsu que je ne n'avais pas vu jusqu'à présent. Kazuki battit en retraite haletant une plaie ouverte à la tête et moi je priais pour que l'eau traverse enfin tout le sable que je puisse électrocuter ce malade !

Aller Tsuna encore un peu.

Je vis le sable autour de Gaara devenir entièrement sombre et mon adrénaline monta en flèche, l'excitation me fit frémir d'anticipation.

_Tigre. Rat. Bœuf. Chien._

_« Raiton : le chemin foudroyant. »_

Tout ce passa en une fraction de seconde. Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression de voir un film au ralenti. Tsuna s'effondra haletant retenu par un Kazuki aux yeux écarquillés. Gaara sembla revenir sur terre regardant la foudre qui criait en se ruant vers lui à travers son propre sable. Il érigea une barrière de sable mais la foudre se trouvait DANS le sable mouillé à ses pieds.

Comment arrêter son propre sable de le blesser ?

Comme une explosion son sable contaminé par mes soins le foudroya et ce fut comme une œuvre d'art. Son visage contorsionné dans une grimace de douleur et dans ses yeux une lueur de fascination.

Temari et Kankuro observèrent plus curieux qu'inquiet l'expression de douleurs qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu sur le visage de leur petit frère.

Et nous, nous prîmes la poudre d'escampette.

Je saignais du flac droit, Kazuki de la tête et Tsuna avait encore l'esprit embrumé mais jamais nous ne sommes allé aussi vite. L'air sifflait à nos oreilles, les branches giflaient, écorchaient sur notre passage, la forêt n'était plus qu'une image flou autour de nous.

« Sasuke-kun ! »

A l'entente du cris de désespoir de Sakura je sus qu'on s'approchait du lieu de leur combat avec orochimaru.

Une terreur froide s'insinua en moi quand je sentis une oppressante présence dans mon dos. Un sentiment malsain et froid qui se déversait sur moi. Des envies de meurtres si puissantes que je me demanda un moment comment n'étais je pas déjà morte.

« Kazuki, Tsuna, on doit aller plus vite ! Il arrive ! Il est déjà en train de nous pourchasser ! »

J'entendis Kazuki pousser un juron qui aurait fait rougir Izaya et Tsuna gémit mais tout les deux suivirent mon accélération.

On entendit Naruto crier et bientôt la scène se découvrit à nous.

Sakura évanouie sur une branche d'arbre plus bas tanguait dangereusement par dessus le vide et Sasuke les yeux écarquillés la bouche pincé comme pour s'empêcher de crier de terreur, le visage blafard. Puis Naruto. Naruto debout devant Sasuke, le regard furieux les poings serrés prêt à se battre pour sauver ses camardes.

_Désolée Naruto mais moi aussi je veux sauver mes camarades._

Dans une bourrasque de vent la team onze surgit de la végétation sous le regard surpris de Sasuke et confus de Naruto.

C'est la que je vis Orochimaru.

Un homme à la silhouette longiligne au visage fin et délicat où deux yeux jaune vifs nous observaient calmement, un air de serpent peinte sur lui et ses long cheveux aussi noir que les miens qui ondulaient gracieusement au grès du vent.

Mon attention lui fut vite arraché quand Gaara surgit derrière nous, une partie de son visage craquelé, le visage déformé par une excitation à peine dissimulé.

Orochimaru eu une moue agacé avant que d'un geste de la main il n'envoie son énorme serpent sur Gaara.

Kazuki et Tsuna me regardèrent et je leur offris un sourire.

Oui les gars c'était mon plan depuis le début. Gaara et Orochimaru devraient avoir de quoi faire l'un avec l'autre pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil Gaara fonçer sur Orochimaru avant qu'une fois de plus nous prîmes la poudre d'escampette.

Nous courions si vite qu' à un moment je ne sentis plus le bois sous mes pieds et eu l'impression de voler. Les bruits de combats avaient disparût depuis longtemps mais la peur nous interdisait de ralentir. Jusqu'à ce que Kazuki tombe inconscient. Je fut la plus rapide, et avant qu'il n'atterrisse tête la première sur le sol je le rattrapa et le hissa à l'abri dans les arbres.

« - Il a perdu trop de sang, il faut que je le soigne maintenant.

L'idée de m'arrêter trente minute pour soigner Kazuki me terrorisa mais en voyant le visage presque bleu de Kazuki je me rendis compte que l'abruti avait sous estimé sa blessure. J'hochai simplement la tête et laissai Tsuna faire son travail. Je me hissai au sommet des arbres et guettai le moindre mouvement suspect. Ce fut le calme pendant une vingtaine de minutes avant que je ne sursaute violemment quand Tsuna m'appela. Je jetais un dernier coup d'œil aux alentour avant de redescendre.

Kazuki respirait plus facilement et la grimace de douleur semblait avoir disparût. Quand je vis Tsuna venir pour mon flanc droit qui saignait toujours un peu je le stoppait net.

« - On a pas le temps Tsuna.

Il ouvrit de grand yeux.

\- Comment ça, on a pas le temps, j'aurais du soigner ça des que c'était fait ! Et puis kazuki est inconscient on ne peut aller nulle part !

\- Si, chacun prendra un côté et on le portera.

\- Namie-chan, il faut qu'on se repose à un moment !

\- Je sais ! Mais pas n'importe où ! On avait cru avoir échappé à l'autre psychopathe aussi la dernière fois et pourtant ils nous as retrouvé, on fera pas la même erreur deux fois Tsuna on continu jusque trouver un endroit assez sûre pour se reposer. »

Comme si le fait de parler d'elle ma blessure se mit à me brûler et je serra les dents. C'était sûrement l'adrénaline qui avait anesthésié la douleur jusque maintenant.

Tsuna sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'arriver à la même conclusion que moi car il hocha la tête.

« Ok laisse moi juste te faire un autre point de compression. »

Une minute plus tard nous étions de nouveau en route, chacun ayant passer un bras de kazuki autour de nos épaule. Nous continuâmes jusque la nuit tombé où nous nous arrêtâmes un moment pour remplir nos gourde de nouveau.

On eu le droit au même cinéma avec la poiscaille transgénique mais sérieusement après avoir survécut à Gaara c'est pas un mutant moitié crevette moitié grenouille qui va me faire peur.

« Namie-chan regarde ! »

Intriguée je leva la tête vers Tsuna qui regardait Kazuki d'un air émerveillé. Ou plutôt les abdos de Kazuki. Ce qui me parût bizarre.

« Euh, je suis contente que tu te découvre une sexualité Tsuna mais je suis pas trop pour mater Kazuki. »

Il m'envoya sa gourde pleine à la figure pour toute réponse.

« Mais non perverse, approches! »

Je soupira avant de me lever et de m'approcher des deux garçons.

Puis ma bouche forma un rond parfait devant la scène qui se déroulait.

Vous vous rappelez le petit écureuil que j'avais embroché tout à l'heure ?

Le petit monsieur était là tranquillement roulé en boule sur le ventre de Kazuki et nous regardait tranquillement.

Soudain il se tourna complètement vers moi et montra les dents, sifflant et hérissant sa fourrure.

D'accord le petit gars était rancunier. Tsuna se contenta de rire. Puis sans prévenir l'écureuil sauta à terre s'empara du bandeau frontal de Kazuki que Tsuna avait enlevé pour pouvoir le soigner et il déguerpit.

Tsuna et moi sommes resté un moment à ouvrir la bouche à tout de rôle avant d'agir.

Nous saisîmes Kazuki et nous lançâmes à la poursuite de la petite boule de poil.

« Reviens ici créatures des enfers ! »

Tsuna m'envoya un regard sceptique mais ne dit rien. Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Sérieusement on en avait pas assez baver ? Fallait qu'une petite boule de poil possédé par des esprits démoniaques viennent nous faire chier !

Puis soudainement l'écureuil s'arrêta devant un arbre au tronc gigantesque, se tourna vers nous, avant de foncer dans un petit buisson accolé à la cime de l'arbre.

Je soupirai et Tsuna se dévoua. Il accroupi face au buisson, avança, avança et … Disparût.

Je resta un moment abasourdie.

Ne panique pas, ne panique pas, penses logique !

Tsuna a disparût dans un buisson minuscule.

« Rend moi Tsuna Buisson démoniaque ! »

J'entendis l'arbre rire.

L'arbre riait.

Oh mes ailleules.

Je plane complet là.

Hé mais, attend une minute.

C'était le rire de Tsuna ça !

« Putain Kazuki réveilles toi y'a un arbre qui a mangé Tsuna ! »

Le rire de Tsuna s'intensifia et moi j'étais à deux doigt de me faire pipi dessus.

Soudain le buisson bougea et la tête à Tsuna réapparut. Seulement la tête.

« - Rassure moi Tsuna, ta tête est bien rattaché au reste de ton corps hein ?

Tsuna roula des yeux avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- C'est un arbre creux, Namie-chan, c'est la cachette idéale ! »

Je clignai bêtement des yeux avant de sentir une vague de soulagement me traverser. Je crois que j'étais un petit peu trop tendue.

Je posais kazuki devant Tsuna qui le tira à l'intérieur. Quand le corps de mon coéquipier eu disparût je me mis à quatre patte et traversa moi aussi le buisson avant de me retrouver dans un endroit sombre. Tsuna m'offrit un grand sourire auquel je répondit allègrement, c'était la cachette parfaite. Le tronc avait un diamètre bien assez grands pour tout les trois et le seul trou où un peu de lumière de la lune filtrait se trouvait vingt mètre au dessus de nous.

Je soupirais longuement.

Je ne dis rien quand Tsuna se pencha sur moi pour soigner ma blessure. Je me laissais aller, l'esprit détendue sous la douce énergie que Tsuna me prodiguait. Les brumes épaisses du sommeil me gagnèrent lentement comme une douce berceuse, hypnotisantes, s'infiltrant en moi sans que je puisse lutter. Je resta un moment dans cet état de demi conscience où je semblais flotter entre rêve et réalité, puis je sentis un poids s'appuyer doucement sur mon épaule gauche et je reconnu la présence de Tsuna. Je perçu un mouvement à ma droite avant qu'un chakra que je reconnu comme celui de Kazuki ne vienne poser sa tête sur ma cuisse. Avec ses deux présences à mes côtés le peu de contrôle que j'avais s'évapora et je laissais sans résister les bras de Morphée me cueillir.

* * *

_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyaaaaaaaaaaah ! Alors, alors comment vous trouvez la tournure qu'a pris ces événements ? Dites moi tout mes mignons ! Ah oui, la majorité d'entre vous êtes d'accord avec moi "changer le canon mais pas trop" reste à définir le "mais pas trop" ! Et j'ai enfin tranché sur qui sera le futur intérêt amoureux d'isa dans le futur ! _

_Ps: Dites ça vous dérangerez de préciser votre sexe à la fin de vos r'viou genre " ps: je suis une femelle" parce que je passe mon temps à vexer les lecteurs en les prenants pour le genre opposé ^u^_

_Ps': je suis une fille, ou plutôt une femme... une jeune femme ? bref, j'ai des ovaires. _

_A la revoyuuuuuure !_


	12. Chapter 12

_BOOOOOONJOUUUUUR MES VAILLANTS COMPAGNONS !_

_Oui, oui, oui, je suis sûre que de là où vous êtes vous sentez à quel point je suis désolé de cette longue absence et je vais m'expliquer._

_Déjà je n'ai pas fait un choix d'études simple alors l'école me prend beaucoup de temps alors sachez que jamais je n'abandonnerais cette fic je l'aime trop pour et je vous aime trop pour ça._

_Ensuite, j'avoue que j'ai traversé un petit moment de blues où plus rien n'allait dans ma vie (#BreakupOhYeah ) donc j'étais pas vraiment motivé. Et puis un jour sans vraiment y réfléchir je suis venue refaire un tour sur mon compte et j'ai vu vos r'vious. Et puis ça a été comme une révélation, j'avais pas besoin de ce mec pour être heureuse parce que Bitch, j'ai des gens tout mignon qui me connaissent pas mais qui m'aime quand même ! Y'avait Isanamie, Kazuki, Tsuna et Izaya qui n'attendaient que moi pour continuer leur vie. Alors ouai ça peut paraître stupide mais ça m'a remis d'aplomb ! Vous m'avez remis d'aplomb, et c'est ça la magie du partage, alors pour tout ça merci !_

_Capricious-Sunshine : __Helloo dear ! Je suis contente que tu aime la relation de l'équipe onze j'essaie vraiment de faire quelque chose de fort entre eux, merciiiiiiiiiii:)_

_Fings __: Hey ! J'espère que ton petit cœur est toujours bien accroché l'histoire n'est pas fini LOL ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire ressentir des choses, je te remercie de ton commentaire._

_BibiCool360 :__ Rooooh tu es vraiment pleine de bonté toi dis donc, je vais abuser de ta générosité et te demander un peu de temps pour finir mon histoire avant que tu ne vienne me prendre mon âme !_

_DemonOfHells :__ LOOOOL ! J'ai bien aimé ta r'viou alors tu peux m'en faire des pages et des pages moi ça me va ! Un commentaire par nouveau chapitre ? Un peu mon neveu que ça me motive ! En tout cas merci de t'être manifester ça fait plaisir !_

_Junkai : __Hey, merci pour ton commentaire, je suis contente que ça te plaise !_

_Fairy-Demon :__ Heeeyaaaaah j'suis contente que ça t'ai plut compagnotte, à la revoyuure !_

_Gaia M :__ Alors comme ça on ne se manifeste QUE maintenant ? Je vais devoir te chatier pour ta procrastination. Naaaaaaaan j'rigole si je commençait à punir les flemmard j'me fouetterais ! Je suis super contente que ça te plaise, vraiment ça me tiens à cœur que mes personnages soient autant estimés et même si de mon point de vue mon écriture demande encore pas mal de progrès tes compliments me vont droit au cœur et me motive à faire mieux ! Le monde de Naruto est quand même pas mal complexe et le « modifier » c'est quand même un sacré challenge que je suis prête à prendre grâce à se genre de commentaire, merci !_

_Yuki-Onna :__ Allons yuki pas de ça entre nous ! Tu peux me tutoyer ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise je me pose toujours des questions sur mon style d'écriture sens toi libre de me dire si un jour quelque chose te déplaît, ça m'aiderai énormément. L'équipe onze me tient vraiment à cœur alors je suis contente qu'ils te plaisent._

_Aina :__ Hello ! Alors pour répondre à ta question le fait qu'elle est deux affinité ne peux pas lui apporter un Kekkai genkai en soit mais tu verra par la suite que notre petite Isa aura sa propre spécificité._

_Myhime :__ Hey ! T'inquiètes compagnotte en aucun cas tu ne m'ennui avec tes remarques au contraire, j'ai essayé dans ce chapitre de faire plus attention déjà avec l'utilisation de passé simple ( oh shame on me). Puis j'ai essayé de faire des phrases moins longues, en me relisant suite à ton commentaire je me suis dit que c'était peut être le problème. Des phrases trop longues qui veulent plus rien dire lol ! Quand à la tournure que va prendre l'histoire, j'hésite encore un peu mais je pense que ça va être différent de l'histoire original, je sais que c'est risqué mais je suppose que c'est qui m'attire. En tout cas je compte sur toi pour me dire quand ça ne vas pas, merci énormément !_

_Guest et Alice : __LOL ! Merci pour vos remarques !:D_

_Baroudeuse :__ Shalut ! Oui je peux comprendre que la procrastination est une douce horreur, en tout cas merci d'avoir pris le temps de m'encourager parce que ouai l'école me prend vraiment beaucoup de temps mais en effet je N'ABANDONNERAIS JAMAIS cette fic ! Bisouuuuus !_

_Mercy Thompson fan de manga :__ Hey ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise merci de commenter !_

_Mayou-chan : __Hellow ma petite mayouuuu ! Je me sens tellement comme l'Elu avec toi, sortir de l'ombre juste pour me rejoindre dans la lumière, oooooh le plaisir ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu prenne le temps d'apprécier mes personnages dans toutes leurs facettes. Moi aussi je suis tombé amoureuse d'Izaya, c'est pathétique mais bon dans la vraie vie je trouve personne comme lui, c'est triste. En effet le futur intérêt amoureux d'Isanamie sera plus âgé qu'elle mais c'est tout ce que je te dirais ! Merci d'avoir commenté et ton français est très correcte t'inquiètes !_

* * *

Je n 'ai pas dormis très longtemps, quatre heures tout au plus. Quatre heures bien étranges maintenant que j'y pense. J'ai beau essayé de trouver un mot approprié pour décrire ce sommeil, je n'en trouve pas. Et pourtant j'ai cette vague sensation familière comme si ce n'était pas la première fois, comme si mon corps se rappelait de quelque chose que mon esprit avait oublié. J'avais cette impression de flotter entre plusieurs sources d'énergie, comme si il y avait autour de moi différentes formes de vie et qui d'une manière, hum...

...communiquaient avec moi ?

Ok, j'avoue c'est louche dit comme ça, en plus délirer sur des entités mystiques c'est pas trop mon truc.

Nan, c'était plutôt comme...

Comme une résonance !

Oui c'est exactement ça, comme si ces énergies résonnaient avec la mienne puis entre elles. Une sorte d'échange d'ondes de fréquence différentes qui se dévient, se traversent dans une harmonie assez artistique.

Je ne pense pas que ce soit un rêve. Il n'y avais pas d'image ni de son, juste ses échos dans tout mon être. Dans mon chakra.

Quand je me suis réveillé je me suis sentis bien plus reposé malgré les quatre petite heure de sommeil. Le soleil n'était même pas encore levé et mes camarades étaient toujours endormis.

Tsuna étalé à ma gauche ses jambes en travers des mienne la tête fourré dans un amas de feuillages qui volaient au rythme de sa respiration m'arrachant un petit rire rauque. Me rendant compte de la sécheresse de ma gorge je voulu me dégager de l'étreinte de Kazuki pour prendre ma gourde mais cette brute ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je soupirai, ce môme devait toujours étreindre quelque chose dans son sommeil sinon il ne dormait pas bien. Je compte même plus le nombre de fois où Tsuna et moi avons fait un Pierre-feuille-papier-ciseau pour savoir qui dormirait à côté de lui.

Une fois on l'avait déplacé juste à côté de sensei, juste pour rire. On les as retrouvé le lendemain à s'enlacer fortement comme des bienheureux, l'un comme l'autre. Tsuna et moi en avons presque vomi. Après avoir pris une photo bien sûre.

Après moult tentative je réussi à m'extirper de l'étreinte démoniaque de mon camarade et me jetai sur ma gourde. Vide.

Celles de Kazuki et Tsuna aussi.

Je jetais un coup d'oeil à mes camarades, pâles et frissonnant avant de juger qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de les réveiller pour aller remplir des gourdes. Je pris un bout de feuille avant d'y gribouiller rapidement la raison de mon absence et de le planter dans le tronc de l'arbre avec un Kunai.

Je rampai hors de notre cachette, frissonnant lorsque un vent froid vint m'accueillir. Je restai un moment les oreilles aux aguets essayant de trouver la sécurité dans les bruits de la forêt. Les animaux ont un instinct que l'homme n'aura jamais ils fuient quand un danger est proche, une forêt silencieuse et une forêt dangereuse.

Le hululement d'un hiboux finit par me convaincre de sortir du buisson et de me mettre en route.

J'arrivai assez vite à la rivière, tout les sens au aguets et mes yeux cherchant frénétiquement un quelconque danger avant de créer un clone qui remplirait mes gourdes pendant que je distrairais cette affreuse poiscaille.

Ce fut rapide et aussitôt les gourdes pleine je les fourrai dans mon sac et m'apprêtais à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un bruissement dans la végétation me fit faire volte-face.

Le cœur battant je me réfugiai silencieusement entre deux rocher, bien trop proche à mon goût de ses eaux hanté mais il était trop tard pour bouger maintenant. Je mis une main devant ma bouche lorsque je me rendis compte que la buée qui en sortait pouvait indiqué ma position. Je faillit lâcher un cris d'horreur quand l'eau de la rivière remua suspicieusement à moins d'un mètre de moi.

Deux personnes sortirent de derrière les arbres, en traînant une troisième agonisante. Je ne les voyais pas bien de loin mais il me semblait que c'était les deux gars du village du son que Kazuki fusillais du regard avant l'épreuve. Leur co-équipière semblait délirante, elle marmonnait je ne sais quoi, la tête en sang, sa jambe dans un angle impossible physiologiquement et eu un cris de douleur quand ils la posèrent au sol. Soudain elle se redressa les yeux fous agrippant un de ses camarade avec une force qui ne devrais pas être possible dans l'état où elle se trouvait.

« Orochimaru-sama ! »

Mon corps se figea et ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge.

_Non, s'il vous plaît, pas lui. _

Je tremblais malgré moi, un froid glaciale s'était emparé de mon esprit.

« Orochimaru-sama ! Il me l'avais promis à moi ! A moi ! Il m'aime, il me l'as dit ! Il ne m'abandonneras pas ! Orochi- »

Je sursautai quand son co-équipier la frappa violemment à la tête laissant son corps tomber mollement au sol dans un bruit sourd.

L'écho de sa voix tourmenté semblait encore peser autour de la rivière.

Mon attention fut détourné par les ombres que je voyais s'agiter sous l'eau. Je me recroquevilla plus loin dans l'ombre des rochers, mes articulations me paraissaient rouillé tellement bouger sous la peur était devenu difficile. L'un des deux shinobi s'approcha de la rivière gourde en main et je remerciais silencieusement le ciel lorsque toute les ombres se dirigèrent vers lui et s'éloignèrent de moi. Il fit un bond en arrière mais sa gourde fut happé par une mâchoire pleine de dents aiguisé.

Il jura violemment avant de se diriger vers la fille agonisante. Il fouilla dans ses affaires prit sa gourde, et échangea un regard avec son compagnon qui hocha la tête.

D'un mouvement coordonné ils balancèrent leur co-équipière dans la rivière.

La bile me monta dans la gorge et mon ventre se contracta douloureusement quand je vis l'eau s'agiter aussitôt se teintant de rouge alors que les deux shinobis remplissaient leurs gourde tranquillement comme s'il ne venait pas de sacrifier quelqu'un pour de l'eau, comme s'il ne s'apprêtait pas à boire le sang de leur camarade. Puis ils partirent sans se retourner, aussi simplement que ça.

Je restai un moment dans cet état de torpeur, tremblant, suant des litres de glace avant de fermement serrer les poings.

C'était pas mes affaires, qu'elle meure, que ces camarades soient des salauds, c'est pas mes affaires.

_Mais ils étaient si jeunes !_

Et déjà des monstres. Des machines à tuer. Ils n'ont même pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de la balancer comme un vulgaire bout de viande.

_Ils ne doivent pas rencontrer beaucoup de moment de doute dans leurs vie ces deux là._

J'eus un rire étouffé à cette pensé. C'était tellement bestiale que ça en devenait ridicule.

Je me relevai silencieusement, et enjambai les rocher avant de fuser dans les arbres.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant l'entrée de notre cachette je vis avec surprise le petit écureuil planté devant l'entré semblant attendre patiemment je ne sais quoi.

Il me toisa un petit moment avant de remuer sa queue et de rentrer dans le buisson. Je le suivi perplexe, cet animal était bizarre.

A peine eus-je le temps de m'accommoder à l'obscurité de l'endroit que mes deux camarades tout à fait réveillé me tombèrent dessus.

« - Je peux savoir qu'est ce qui t'a convaincu qu'il était sûre d'aller fouiner dans cette forêt des enfers toute seule ? Asséna Kazuki les bras croisé sur son torse son air le plus sérieux en place.

\- Ta sale tête de mort m'a convaincu, je répondis blasée.

\- En attendant namie-chan c'est toi qu'a l'air un peu pâlotte, fit remarquer Tsuna un sourcil haussé.

Une lueur d'inquiétude passa dans le regard de Kazuki avant qu'il ne me demande :

\- Il s'est passé quoi dehors ? »

Je soupirai en m'allongeant avant de tout leur raconter. Et même si je pensais m'en être remis je n'ai pas pu empêcher ma voix d'aller un peu trop haut à mon goût dans les aigus.

On vivait vraiment dans un monde de psychopathes.

« Si ça peut te rassurer, réagit finalement Kazuki après le silence qui suivit mon récit, je te sacrifierais pour un peu plus que de l'eau. »

Tsuna explosa de rire.

Et juste comme ça toute la tension de mes épaules s'évapora. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire avec eux. Peut être que nous aussi on était un peu des psychopathes.

Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever quand nous finîmes de manger nos bars hyper-protéiné et du riz à la tomate en conserve froid. Ça à peut être l'air dégueulasse dit comme ça, mais quand on est à court de réserve et qu'on a tout le temps faim, les moments de repas sont exquis peut importe la nourriture.

Ce qui me surpris le plus à vrai dire c'est le petit écureuil perché sur l'épaule de kazuki tout le temps du repas et même lorsqu'on s'apprêta à reprendre la route.

Quand j'osai lui proposer de se débarrasser de cette petite boule de poil, non seulement la dite boule de poil essaya de me mordre la main mais Kazuki me menaça de me la couper. Autant vous dire que je garda mes mains dans mes poches. Puis Kazuki nous lança à Tsuna et moi avant de sauter dans les arbres :

« Il ne nous dérangeras pas, je me suis déjà mis d'accords avec lui ! »

Tsuna et moi échangeâmes un regard perplexe avant qu'il ne hausse les épaules et le suive.

Oh, bon si ils se sont mis d'accord, ça va alors ?

Nan, mais ça va pas ?!

Depuis quand on fait des alliances avec des écureuils ?

COMENT on fait des alliances avec des écureuils déjà ?!

Je me frotta énergiquement la tête d'exaspération.

Bon, la petite boule de poil peut squatter mais je l'ai à l'œil.

Le soleil n'était pas encore haut dans le ciel lorsque le sommet d'une tour pointa à travers les arbres immenses de la forêt de la mort. J'eus un soupir de soulagement. Le cauchemars touchait à sa fin. Cependant je me forçais à rester alerte, le combat contre Gaara était une assez bonne leçon pour que je ne relâche plus jamais mon attention.

Dans une volonté d'en finir rapidement avec cette épreuve, la cadence fur rapidement accéléré et nous continuâmes ainsi pendant de longues heures.

Jusqu'à ce que Tsuna s'arrête brusquement.

« - Ce n'est pas normale, marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, ça fait des heures qu'on cour à une allure soutenu et pourtant la vision de la tour reste la même !

Je regardai devant moi les sourcils froncé avant de me rendre compte qu'effectivement la tour était toujours aussi loin. Comment j'ai pus manquer ce détail ?

Je soupirai furieusement de frustration, j'étais tellement concentré sur la forêt autour de moi et la possibilité d'une éventuelle attaque que j'avais même pas considéré un moment que cette tour pouvait être un problème.

\- Je savais que cette tour n'était pas net, gromela Kazuki.

\- C'est un Genjutsu, affirma Tsuna avant de joindre ses mains devant lui. »

Kazuki et moi l'imitèrent aussitôt.

« KAI ! »

Et comme par magie le paysage se flouta un petit peu avant qu'il ne révèle son vrai visage. C'était toujours la même forêt sombre et dense mais la tour s'élevait bien au dessus de nous immense. On distinguait enfin ses grandes portes de bois derrière les quelque mètres de feuillages qui nous séparaient d'elles.

Kazuki poussa un petit cri de victoire en s'avançant sur le chemin de terre qui menait à l'entré de la tour. Je le suivis souriant comme une démente non sans avoir plaqué un bon gros bisous sur la joue à Tsuna qui gambadait hilare.

Enfin sortis de cette putain de forêt.

Kazuki poussa les portes de bois...qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? Ronchonna-t-il »

Tsuna et moi nous sommes mis à pousser avec Kazuki mais rien n'y faisait la porte était solidement fermé.

« Peut être qu'il faut ouvrir les rouleaux ? »

Ils me regardèrent tout les deux l'air de demander si j'étais folle.

« - Bah faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose, me justifiais je en lançant un rouleau à Kazuki.

\- A trois, me dit il et je hochais la tête.

\- Un...

\- Deux...

\- Trois ! »

Aussitôt que les rouleaux furent ouvert une explosion de fumé retentit et nous fîmes tous un bond en arrière.

Je serrai mon kunai dans ma main, les muscles tendus essayant de discerner la forme qui se dessinait derrières la fumée.

« Iruka-sensei ? »

C'était bien mon ancien professeur de l'académie qui se tenait devant nous un sourire fier sur le visage.

Purée.

Il a toujours eu ce corps musclé ou c'est récent ?

« Félicitation, Isanamie, Kazuki, Tsuna ! Vous venez de finir la deuxième épreuve des examens chunin ! »

Merci beau gosse.

J'avoue que j'ai pas vraiment tout écouté ce qu'il raconta par la suite, car Iruka sensei parle beaucoup avec ses bras et la vue de ses biceps qui se contractent à chaque flexion et se détendent en des lignes robuste...

Miam.

Je le mangerais.

Un coup dans les côtes me fit revenir sur terre et je fusillai Kazuki du regard. Il ne daigna même pas s'expliquer et se dirigea vers les portes ouverte à la suite de Tsuna et Iruka-sensei.

Je reconnus immédiatement l'arène de mes souvenirs, tout fait de béton et l'estrade en hauteur accessible que pour les shinobi vu qu'il n'y avait pas d'escalier. Rien de bien intéressant somme toute, en tout cas bien moins que les fesses d'Iruka sensei.

Oh mon dieu, ce que j'ai hâte que mon corps se développe un peu plus ! Quoique il est quand même pas mal pour une fille de treize ans. Peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, il est un peu lolicon sur les bord.

Ouai, ça peut le faire.

« Namie-chan j'osais espéré que ma glorieuse présence soit assez pour te décoller du fessier d'Iruka ! »

Je me figeai .Iruka sensei aussi.

Izaya-sensei je vous déteste.

Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à face avec un mon mentor plus rayonnant que jamais caressant distraitement ses cheveux du bout des doigts un sourire ravageur sur le visage.

J'avoue que j'arrive pas à être en colère contre lui. Il m'a manqué le bougre.

Je lui lançai alors un sourire désolé.

« Je peux pas y faire grand chose Izaya-sama ! Vous avez vu la bête ? C'est une arme de destruction massive. »

Kazuki éclata bruyamment de rire tandis que Tsuna se cachait derrière lui pour ricaner. J'entends Iruka sensei s'indigner derrière moi mais il se tût bien vite quand il vit que Izaya sensei était calmement en train de le mater.

Genre, vraiment en train de le mater avec cette petite lumière lubrique dans les yeux.

Iruka sensei disparût subitement.

Le pauvre homme venait de s'attirer l'attention d'Izaya-sensei. Moi aussi j'aurais fuis.

Izaya-sensei eu un petit air déçu avant de réfléchir quelque instant puis de finalement hocher la tête comme s'il avait résolu un problème avant de se retourner vers nous tout content.

Oh pauvre Iruka.

Il se dirigea vers moi avec son sourire mesquin.

« - Bah alors Namie-chan, ricana-t-il en m'ébouriffant sauvagement les cheveux, on se découvre une sexualité ?

\- C'est un peu le seul truc fun dans l'adolescence, dis-je simplement en haussant les épaules.

Izaya rejeta sa tête en arrière dans un grand éclat de rire en passant chaque bras autour des épaules de Tsuna et Kazuki.

\- Hé bien laissez moi vous dire que c'est encore plus fun après l'adolescence, dit-il dans un clin d'oeil, mais désolé Namie-chan je peux initier que ces deux là tu vois, une histoire d'incompatibilité mécanique.

Je ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre.

\- Hein ?! S'exclama Tsuna tout rouge. Ne nous mêlez pas à vos histoire louches, on a rien demandé nous.

\- Ta gueule Tsuna, le pinça Kazuki, moi ça m'intéresse.

\- Ah, en voilà un avide de connaissance ! S'enthousiasma Izaya en frottant la tête de Kazuki avec son poing.

\- Oh oui sensei, apprenez moi ! Grinça Kazuki d'une voix de crécelle »

Même Tsuna explosa de rire. Kazuki est un alien.

« Et bien Izaya, tu n'as pas pris longtemps avant de corrompre tes élèves. »

Je me retournai pour voir à qui appartenait cette voix grave et un peu traînante.

Vous savez face à qui je me suis retrouvé ?

Haute stature, une silhouette athlétique bien que débraillé par son allure nonchalante, les cheveux argenté défiant toute gravité, une voix étouffé par un masque.

Yep, j'étais bien face à Hatake Kakashi.

Sur le coup j'ai fermé ma gueule, déjà parce que je ne me faisait pas confiance étant donné que j'étais en train d'avoir un fan girl moment dans ma tête. Puis surtout parce qu'Izaya vint tranquillement poser sa tête avec un sourire démoniaque sur la mienne en passant ces bras autour de mes épaules.

« Oh Kakashi-kun, tu n'as aucune idée. »

Kakashi sensei me jeta un bref coup d'œil comme s'il me demandait silencieusement si j'étais d'accord avec la manière qu'avait Izaya sensei de nous traiter.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que je remarquais ce genre de regard de la part des autre sensei. Comme si le fait d'avoir Izaya comme mentor était absurde. Et quand je dis absurde, c'est absurde dans le sens où Izaya est un fou furieux et qu'il ne devrait pas avoir entre les mains la jeunesse de konoha. Ça m'intriguait et m'énervait en même temps. Techniquement se sont tous des assassins de sang froid qui ne devraient pas avoir l'éducation d'ado entre les mains. Mais ce monde est cruelle, c'est injuste de le blâmer sur une personne alors que tous sont coupables des même crimes. Cependant j'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'Izaya avais fait de plus pour être regardé comme ça, parce que c'était forcément ça, il avait fait quelque chose.

En tout cas désolé Kakashi sensei, t'as beau être un beau gosse, moi j'ai entièrement confiance en Izaya.

Alors devant son regard scrutateur je me contentai d'hausser un sourcil pour qu'il comprenne que je ne voyais pas où était le problème.

Kakashi releva son regard dans celui d'Izaya toujours souriant au dessus de ma tête, avant de faire un petit bruit amusé et de se téléporter dans l'estrade.

J'ai comme l'impression que sensei et Kakashi ne sont pas en très bon terme.

« P'tit con »

D'accord ils ne sont pas du tout en très bon terme, c'est bon à savoir.

« Allez les gamins, c'est le moments de vous reposer un peu sur l'estrade en attendant les dernières équipes, la troisième épreuve va bientôt commencer. »

Kazuki et Tsuna montèrent aussitôt s'affaler comme deux gros tas en se débarrassant de leurs gros sacs.

Moi j'hésitai un peu. Sensei soupira.

« - Ponds moi ta question Namie-chan, j'ai quelque petit trucs à régler avant la troisième épreuve.

\- Pourquoi ils sont si méfiants envers vous ? »

Izaya ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette question. Il fit une petite grimace en triturant sa boucle d'oreille l'air de se demander s'il prenait la peine de me répondre où s'il m'assommait pour être tranquille. C'est pas une blague, il l'a déjà fait.

Il savait très bien de quoi je parlais, il ne pouvait pas faire l'innocent, je savais que quelque chose clochait. Puis il soupira à nouveau en jetant un petit coup d'œil aux alentours.

« - C'est une très bonne question à laquelle tu n'aura qu'une partie de la réponse si et seulement si tu sors de la troisième épreuve victorieuse.

\- Pourquoi une partie de la réponse seulement ?

\- Parce que l'autre partie est protégé par un secret de rang S. »

J'hochai simplement la tête ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Sensei eu un petit sourire qui pour une fois n'étais pas ironique ou moqueur. C'était un vrai petit sourire qui m'enveloppa le cœur d'affection. Puis il disparût.

J'avais encore un sourire simplet quand je concentrais du chakra dans mes pieds et que je bondis sur l'estrade.

J'eus une petite grimace en voyant Tsuna et Kazuki discuter avec l'équipe de Kurenai. J'avais rien contre eux bien évidement, mais il n'empêche que j'avais peur que mes camarades puissent lâcher une quelconque informations dont Shino n'aurait aucune difficulté à se servir.

J'eus un tic nerveux en ayant cette désagréable sensation d'être observé alors je fis mine de refaire ma natte en jetant discrètement un coup d'œil au alentours.

Je ne pus empêcher un mouvement de recul quand je vis ces yeux de glace m'observer avec un intérêt non dissimulé derrière sa chevelure flamboyante.

_Reste calme, reste calme. Il ne peut rien faire maintenant, l'épreuve est fini._

Et pourtant mon cœur battait tellement fort qu'il me semblait qu'il pouvait l'entendre. Je restai là, figée, les muscle tendus mon regard planté dans le sien. J'eus du mal à réprimer un sursaut lorsque d'une manière presque nonchalante il s'éloigna du mur contre lequel il était adossé et fit quelque pas vers moi.

J'étais dans un tel état d'alerte que j'avais presque l'impression de sentir les vibration de ses pas léger dans le sol. Il n'avait pas cligné une seule fois des yeux, et je voyais avec dégoût cette lueur excité dans son regard comme si quelque chose d'absolument sanglant était sur le point d'arriver. Et moi je n'osais pas bouger, terrifié qu'un mouvement trop brusque n'accélère je ne sais quelle horreur qu'il me réservait. En frissonnant je réalisai qu'il était à moins d'un mètre de moi, il suffisait que je tende le bras pour le toucher.

Une main s'abattit fermement sur mon épaule et cette fois je ne pus m'empêcher de sursauter. Une vague de soulagement m'envahis quand je reconnu Hatake Kakashi lui même, le regard rivé sur Gaara.

« Il y aurait il un problème par ici ? »

Gaara ne répondit pas, se contentant de lancer au jounin un regard sans émotion avant de revenir lentement à moi un bref instant puis toujours sans un mot, il alla rejoindre son équipe à l'autre bout de l'estrade.

Je relâchai une profonde expiration dont je ne me rappelais pas retenir et je vis du coin de l'œil Kazuki et Tsuna nous rejoindre l'air inquiet, l'intervention de Kakashi les ayant interpellé. Personne ne dit rien un petit moment avant que le jounin ne soupire et croise les bras sur son torse.

« Bien, je vais être direct. L'un d'entre vous peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette forêt entre vous et l'équipe de suna pour que ce gamin émette de tel envie de meurtres ? »

Après un moment d'hésitation Tsuna ouvrit la bouche mais je l'interrompis fermement.

« Une petite altercation pour des rouleaux mais c'était le but du jeu n'est ce pas Kakashi-sensei ? »

Tsuna referma la bouche immédiatement se contentant d'hocher la tête et Kazuki resta immobile le regard rivé sur le jounin.

Celui ci nous scruta, une lueur suspicieuse dans le regard avant d'acquiescer lentement, absolument pas convaincu. Je fis un petit signe de tête pour le saluer et Tsuna s'inclina poliment avant de nous retirer. Je soupirai d'exaspération en voyant que Kazuki n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre le regard défiant rivé dans celui d'un Kakashi perplexe. Kazuki bomba le torse en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Kakashi haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

J'attrapais brusquement Kazuki par le col de sa veste et le traîna derrière nous.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il voulait le rouquin ? Demanda Tsuna en s'appuyant contre le mur.

\- J'en sais rien, je grommelai en essayant de finir ma natte, l'adrénaline encore présente dans les veines.

\- Normal, souffla Kazuki agacé, ce gars est un psychopathe, il ne voulait rien en particulier à part du sang et de la souffrance. Et j'ai comme l'impression que Namie l'a initié à l'art du Sado-maochisme.

\- Il voulait donc que Namie-chan le fouette, pouffa Tsuna. »

Je ne répondis rien les laissant se tordre de rire comme ils voulaient. Je pense que de toute façon on était tous conscient qu'il y avait une grosse part de vérité dans ce délire.

Je m'adossais contre le mur en me laissant glisser jusqu'au sol. Nous sommes resté deux jours dans la forêt. Pour l'instant il y avait nous, l'équipe huit, l'équipe de suna et deux équipe du son. J'essayais de rester concentré sur ce que Tsuna et Kazuki racontais mais peu à peu la fatigue des derniers jours me rattrapait, j'eus de plus en plus de mal à garder ma tête levé. Je sentis Tsuna s'asseoir à côté de moi et positionner ma tête sur son épaule, je m'accrochais à peine à son bras que je m'endormis instantanément.

Je me réveilla à la sensation d'une main fourrageant dans mes cheveux, je n'eus même pas besoin d'ouvrir les yeux pour savoir que c'était Izaya sensei. Je me redressa, libérant enfin Tsuna de mon emprise, en comptant distraitement les petite fleurs qu'Izaya avait coincé dans mes cheveux. Il m'adressa un petit clin d'œil et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer de rire. Ce mec était un spécimen bien particulier.

Deux autre équipes avaient rejoint la tour pendant mon sommeil. L'équipe de Gai-sensei et l'équipe du mec au cheveu turquoise, Haru je crois.

On était en plein milieu de la nuit, quelques équipe dormait déjà, les sensei parlaient entre eux et mes camardes ronflaient encore. Par pure curiosité de jetai un coup d'oeil à l'équipe de Suna pour les voir tous endormis sauf Gaara, bien évidemment. Il était assis contre le mur, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Subitement son regard dévia sur moi et aussi stupide que cela puisse paraître je me suis recouché direct.

J'attendis quelque instant, puis commençant a avoir des crampes je me résignai à me lever et me diriger en traînant des pied vers Izaya sensei qui parlait avec Asuma sensei.

« - Ohayo Asuma-sensei, dis je en m'inclinant respectueusement.

\- Ohayo Isanamie-san, me répondit il en tirant un coup sur sa cigarette alors qu'Izaya ronronnait sur combien j'étais polie, tu as pas mal grandit depuis la dernière fois, ajouta-t-il.

J'eus l'impression que ce n'était pas seulement une remarque sur mon apparence, parce que certes j'avais pris quelques centimètres, j'avais perdu mes joues d'enfant et mon corps ressemblait un peu plus à celui d'une ado, mais en même temps j'avais treize ans donc c'était normal. Traitez moi de parano mais j'étais sûre que sa réflexion concernait mes réflexes de shinobi. Comment je me tenais légèrement en biais avec une jambe d'appui, prête a parer à toute éventualité, le kunai dans ma poche à exacte hauteur de ma main, les muscles jamais relâché au maximum. Il savait même, peut être, que j'avais déjà tué. Et cela me fit presque baisser la tête de gène que quelqu'un puisse dire rien qu'en me regardant que j'avais déjà ôté une vie. Peut être était ce mon visage qui était plus grave ou mon regard qui était plus sombre. En tout cas je ne savais pas quoi répondre et sensei le vit.

\- Oh Assuma, ricana-t-il, je te savais pas du genre à mâter les jeunes filles, je pensais que c'était réservé à Kakashi ça. »

Assuma s'étouffa avec sa cigarette pendant qu'Izaya riait comme une hyène et que je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de moi. Finalement Assuma roula des yeux exaspéré avant de recraché sa fumé sur Izaya et de s'en aller faire une sieste contre le mur.

« Alors ma petite fleur, je veux ta version de tout ce qui est arrivé dans la forêt. »

Bien trop soulagé de pouvoir enfin parler de tout ce qu'on a subi dans la forêt, je me mis à tout raconter dans les moindre détails en vérifiant de tant à autre que des oreilles indiscrètes ne nous écoutaient pas.

Izaya sensei ne m'a pas une seule fois interrompus, m'écoutant patiemment. La tour n'était éclairé que par de faibles flammes qui survivaient péniblement sur des chandelles presque fondu entièrement, laissant à peine deviner les équipes dispersé un peu partout, parfois endormis ou chuchotant entre eux. Izaya sensei et moi étions au plus proche des barreaux de l'estrade et nous gardions un œil sur le sommeil de mes camarade juste en face de nous près du mur, pendant que je lui relatais tout ce qu'il nous était arrivé. Nous étions le plus à l'écart possible personne ne pouvait nous entendre alors je ne laissais rien de côté.

Pas une seule fois je ne vis une émotion percé à travers son air concentré, même quand je parlais de notre combat contre Gaara ou notre brève entrevu avec Orochimaru ou encore de de la scène où j'ai assisté au sacrifice de la fille.

Quand j'eus finis un petit silence s'installa, et je ne le brisa pas laissant le temps nécessaire à mon sensei de réfléchir comme il voulait.

« - Tu peux me décrire à nouveau cet homme que vous avez croisé en fuyant Gaara ?

Orochimaru ! Il veut que je lui décrive Orochimaru ! J'étais soulagé qu'il demande après lui, ça voulait dire qu'il se rendait compte que quelque chose était dangereux même pour des examens chunin.

\- Il avait de long cheveux noir, un teint pâle cadavérique même s'il avait un maquillage assez étrange autour des yeux je crois, je ne sais pas trop comment mais c'était bizarre j'ai pas eu le temps de regarder mieux. Y'a avait un énorme serpent et je suis presque sûre que c'était lui qui l'avait invoqué, je vois pas les rejetons de Kakashi sensei invoqué un tel truc.

_Du moins pas encore_

\- Et tu me dit qu'il avait l'air ennuyé quand vous êtes apparu avec Gaara à vos trousses ?

\- Oui, je répondit voyant où il voulait en venir, c'était comme si on l'avait dérangé. Mais c'était un peu le but, j'espérai qu'il soit assez fort pour que Gaara ai de quoi faire avec lui et qu'on puisse s'enfuir. Comme personne ne nous a suivi je suppose que ça a marché...

\- Et tu n'as pas pensé à tirer l'équipe sept de là avec vous?

J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle question de la part d'Izaya. Et j'eus une vague de remord et de honte. Tellement que je suis certaine qu'Izaya pouvait voir à quelle point j'étais rouge même dans l'obscurité.

_J'y ai même pas pensé une seconde._

J'étais tellement occupé à sauver ma peau et celle de mes camarades que j'ai même pas penser au conséquences de ma stratégie.

_Peut être qu'ils ont été pris dans la bataille entre Orochimaru et Gaara et qu'ils sont mort._

Oh mon dieu, je venais peut être de changer toute l'histoire ! Si l'équipe sept meurt ce monde est foutue !

\- On était blessé, essayais-je de me défendre faiblement, et puis-

\- C'était une excellente stratégie Namie-chan, me coupa-t-il.

Je releva la tête tant bien que mal sous le poids de la culpabilité qui me nouait la gorge.

\- Je sais que c'est moi qui vous avais dit de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour sortir de cette forêt en vie tout les trois coûte que coûte et en temps normale je n'aurais eu rien à redire à votre manière de faire. Seulement …

J'attendais avec appréhension ce qui allait suivre et je n'osais pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- … tu as forcément remarqué que tout concernant cet homme, de sa présence à l'étrange intérêt pour l'équipe sept, n'était pas normal.

J'hochais faiblement la tête pas vraiment sûre d'où est ce qu'il voulait en venir.

\- Alors tu sais que quelque chose qui n'est pas prévu dans ces examens a potentiellement à faire avec un danger pour Konoha.

\- Je veux pas passer pour une égoïste, mais en quoi aider l'équipe sept aurait contribué d'une quelconque manière à protéger Konoha ?

\- Ce que voulait cet homme se trouvait sûrement dans l'équipe sept, en l'empêchant de mettre la main dessus tu l'empêche de nuire à Konoha. Et même si c'est un examen Namie-chan, ta priorité sera toujours le village avant de réussir ton épreuve. Tout c'est peut être passé trop vite pour que tu réfléchisse à tout ça mais un shinobi doit toujours voir les intentions à travers les apparences et toujours penser que son village peut être attaquer de bien plus d'une manière. »

Je ne dis rien. Je ne releva pas les yeux non plus. Parce que j'avais vraiment honte. Et en même temps j'étais en colère. Je savais exactement qui était Orochimaru et ce qu'il voulait, j'aurais sûrement put faire bien plus pour l'équipe sept, mais cela aurait peut être mis Tsuna et Kazuki en danger et ça c'était impossible. J'étais trop égoïste et trop peureuse pour ne serais ce augmenter le risque que mes amis meurent. Même si ça voulait dire tourner délibérément le dos à Konoha. Et c'est ce que j'ai fais. En faite c'est ce que je fais depuis le tout début.

Je ne suis pas devenu Shinobi pour Konoha mais pour moi. Pour maman. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de devenir shinobi si je voulais être capable d'indépendance et de ne jamais courber l'échine devant personne. C'était quand même un piège bien ficelé, si on voulait la sécurité d'apprendre à se défendre et protéger ceux que l'on aime on était destiné à se sacrifier pour le village. C'était donnant-donnant.

Si jamais quelqu'un des cellules d'interrogation pouvait entrer dans ma tête en ce moment et voir comment je pensais, il n'y avait aucun doute que je serais exécuté pour traîtrise. Purement et simplement. Je pensais plus comme un mercenaire que comme un shinobi.

Sous le regard scrutateur d'Izaya je ne savais pas quoi dire qui justifierait mon attitude et mon incapacité à sacrifier un peu de ce que j'aimais comme tout bon shinobi. Alors je ne dis rien, je me contentais de regarder mon mentor dans les yeux en espérant que ce qu'il y voyait ne m'enverrais pas direct dans les cellules de torture des équipes d'Ibiki morino.

Finalement il soupira longuement, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez comme s'il faisait face à un choix cornélien. Je choisi ce moment pour retourner vers Kazuki et Tsuna mais je me stoppai rapidement quand je vis le regard intense de sensei. Il se pencha vers moi, ses yeux orageux planté dans les miens et un air grave sur le visage alors qu'il me chuchotait avec véhémence :

« Il faut que tu réalise quelque chose d'important. Chaque shinobi de ce village et je dis bien chaque shinobi sans exception mourrait pour ta mère, Isanamie. Sans hésiter une seule seconde ils laisseraient famille et amis derrière, tout ce qu'ils ont construit pendant toute leurs vie pour sauver ta mère, une inconnue, si la triste occasion se présentait. »

Ma respiration se bloquait dans ma gorge et j'eus l'impression que mon cœur s'était arrêté au même titre que le cours de mes pensés. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

« Et tu sais pourquoi il ferait ça, ce shinobi, Isanami ? »

L'air glaciale dans mes poumons n'arrivait pas à se vider et la boule dans ma gorge m'empêcha de répondre alors je secoua faiblement la tête.

« Parce qu'il est convaincu que d'autre shinobi se battent au même moment pour préserver ceux qui lui sont cher à son cœur à lui. Parce qu'il sait que d'autre vont mourir pour protéger sa femme, ses enfants, ses amis. Alors il est prêt à leur rendre la pareil, à protéger le gamin du shinobi qui se bat pour protéger sa femme. »

Il y eu un moment de pause où ses mots flottaient encore dans le silence pesant.

Puis je réussi enfin à relâcher l'air dans mes poumons mais seulement sous la forme d'un sanglot étouffé. Je fus aussi surprise que sensei devant mes propres larmes et rapidement je fourrais mon visage dans mes mains, pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Et peut être de honte aussi.

Je ne pourrais pas expliquer pourquoi les paroles de sensei m'ont à ce point chamboulé. Mais je sais que aussi gnangnan que cela puisse paraître j'avais l'impression qu'il avait touché ce qu'il y avait de plus humain en moi. Cette humanité qui vous lie avec tout ce qui est de beau et de bon dans les autres, cette humanité qui parle au cœur avec un sourire et qui répond au larmes par un éclat de rire.

Sensei un peu maladroitement me tapotait gentiment la tête, alors que je commençais un peu à me calmer.

« Va te reposer Namie-chan, tu en aura besoin. »

Je me contentais d'acquiescer et de rejoindre rapidement mes camarades me calant entre Kazuki et Tsuna, je ferma les yeux mais le sommeil ne vint pas. Je restai toute la nuit éveillé dans un état où je ne savais plus vraiment ce que je voulais de ce monde. Je voulais toujours être forte pour protéger ceux que j'aimais mais était-ce suffisant ? Qu'est ce qui valait la peine que je me batte et que je me sacrifie ?

Je ne savais plus vraiment.

Et pendant toute la nuit je priais pour que l'équipe sept s'en sois sortis.

* * *

_Re la populace !_

_Je voudrais juste préciser quelque chose parce que la question est récurrente : Bien évidement que je compte caser Isanami avec quelqu'un que serait la vie sans un peu d'amour ? Et comme je l'ai déjà précisé à Mayou-chan je pense que le futur amoureux d'Isanami ne sera pas quelqu'un de sa génération (rookie) mais ce sera quelqu'un de plus âgé. _

_Je vais m'expliquer sur ce choix._

_Je pense que mettre en couple Isanami avec quelqu'un de son âge serai pas crédible parce que notre petite Isa est spéciale, c'est une adulte ( La trentaine d'année si on compte ses années dans le monde de naruto) dans le corps d'une ado. Donc la mettre avec un ado qui vient de sortir de l'enfance je trouve ça un peu louche. _

_En plus elle a toute une vie d'expérience derrière elle, elle est dans stade de développement psychique avancé, c'est déjà une adulte avec ses convictions et sa personne bien construite. Alors que les rookie 12 viennent juste de sortir de l'enfance et sont toujours en train de construire leurs personnes. _

_Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Y'a trop de décalage pour moi._

_Enfin, j'attends comme toujours vos réactions, faites péter les r'viou et prenez soin de vous mes petits moutons !_

_A la revoyure !_


	13. petit message d'attente (oui encore )

Mes petits moutons,

non ce n'est pas une nouvelle publication,

mais en aucun cas ce n'est un message d'abandon,

Je viens le cœur en peine mendier votre pardon

Pour cette longue absence et ce manque d'attention

Car malgré l'amour et la passion

La vie est faite d'obligations

_Bon d'accord acheter votre compassion et votre pardon avec un poème boiteux c'est lâche mais qui a dit que j'étais un être de droiture ?_

_Je ne suis qu'une faible créature qui ne peut gérer en même temps sa vie réelle et sa vie virtuelle._

_Je vous dois des explication puisque vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux a lire cette histoire et a m'encourager, à m'envoyer des mp d'encouragement et ça c'est ouf vous pouvez pas savoirs combien de fois je suis revenue faire un tour sur le site pour relire les review quand j'avais eu une mauvaise journée. _

_Je fais des études et je travaille dans un milieu assez complexe et prenant, où la hiérarchie est roi et toi petit stagiaire de merde tu es surmenée et fait plus que ce que tu es habilité à faire juste parce que t'es étudiant ( du coup on te paye pas) c'est à dire un être sans beaucoup de droit et facilement exploitable._

_Bref tout ça pour dire qu'entre les stages, les partielles, les rattrapages j'ai évidement écrit la suite de cette histoire (sinon j'exploserais) mais pas assez et elle n'est pas assez travaillé à mon goût pour que je mette la suite maintenant._

_Donc oui, j'ose , être ingrat que je suis, vous demander encore un petit peu de patience et de vos encouragements je vais enfin en vacances et j'aurais donc tout le temps d'écrire il faudra juste trouver internet dans le désert où je vais._

_Toujours et entièrement votre,_

_A la (très prochaine) revoyure ! 3 _


	14. Chapter 13

_Avant de vous livrer ce modeste chapitre en pâture mes amis j'aimerais vous remercier pour votre patience et tout vos encouragements que j'ai pris immense plaisir à lire r'viou après r'viou. Ces derniers mois furent long et difficiles et on sous estime souvent toute l'aide que l'écriture apporte pendant ces moment là. Plusieurs fois je suis revenu lire vos gentils messages et même si je ne répond pas individuellement cette fois ci sachez que chacun de vos message a été consciencieusement pris en compte et que je vous remercie encore pour vos remarques avisées et vos critiques constructives. Je vous kiff sa mère ! Enjoyez la suite camarades et j'attends vos retour avec patience ^^ !_

* * *

Quelques rayons de lumières matinales réussissaient péniblement à filtrer à travers la pesante obscurité de la tour. Et je ne dormais toujours pas. Les yeux rivés sur le plafond j'attendais patiemment que mes camarades se réveillent ou que d'autres équipes arrivent. Il y avait sûrement d'autre personnes éveillés mais elles ne se faisaient pas entendre. Alors j'attendais, simplement.

Je me demandai un instant ce que ma mère faisait en ce moment et cette pensée me procura une drôle d'impression. Ça faisait un moment que ce genre de pensées simple ne m'avaient pas traverser l'esprit. Alors je laissais mon esprit imaginer maman se réveiller heureuse au côté de Takeshi, le fait qu'ils devaient quand même pas mal profiter de mon absence me fit sourire. Puis elle se serait attelé en cuisine pour lui préparer un des ses copieux petits déjeuné dont elle a le secret. Bien sûre elle n'aurait pas put s'empêcher de pousser la chansonnette, elle était toujours heureuse de cuisiner pour ceux qu'elle aimait. Je crois que c'est le gros point commun entre mes deux mères. J'eus un pincement au cœur comme à chaque fois que je pensais à ma famille d'origine. D'habitude quand je sentais la douleur familière des souvenirs passés je m'empressais de penser à autre choses ou d'aller m'entraîner. Mais cette fois ci, dans l'obscurité du petit matin et la sécurité de mon équipe qui faisait barrage autour de moi, je me permis de regarder plus longtemps ma vie antérieur.

A cette heure ci, j'aurais entendu vaguement l'alarme de mon téléphone hurler les paroles d'une musique de boite de nuit. Mais il se trouve que j'avais un talent pour ignorer toute sorte de bruit et me réfugier dans un sommeil profond. J'avais un véritable sommeil de plomb. Alors à cause de ça mon alarme aurait réveillé toute la maisonnée sauf moi. Mon frère serait rentrer comme un fou en marmonnant je ne sais quelle menace contre moi avant d'éteindre mon alarme pour enfin rétablir le calme. En passant il m'aurait arracher la couette et mis à l'autre bout de la chambre, me laissant frigorifié mais toujours endormie.

Oui j'étais à ce point une bûche.

La seule chose qui m'aurait réveillé, aussi stupide qu'il soit, ben c'était mon estomac. J'avais toujours une faim de loup le matin. Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé remarque. Alors je me serais levé comme une fleur mise de bonne humeur par la bonnes odeur de crêpes, pancake et autre sucreries matinale que ma mère était en train de préparer. Bien sure, bonne humeur oblige, j'aurais salué tout le monde sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi tous me fusillaient du regard à cause de mon alarme qui réveillait tout le monde sauf moi.

Après m'être gavé de crêpes j'aurais profité de la demie heure qui me restait pour aller me préparer, me faire la plus jolie possible pour la journée devant moi. Et pour mon copain, bien évidement. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez son souvenir ne m'émeus pas plus que ça. Ce gars était un lâche. Je pense que vous avez bien compris à mon ton aigris que je n'étais déjà plus avec lui quand je suis morte. Le petit con m'avait largué. Soit disant je méritais mieux que lui. La tapette avait juste eut les pétoches quand moi, amoureuse et dévouée, je lui ai proposé de rencontrer ma famille et mes amis.

J'avoue que c'est un des échecs de ma vie le plus cuisant. J'étais pas une fille qui se faisait largué, j'étais la fille qui larguait. Mais bon, pas cette fois là. J'étais dans un état pathétique en y repensant.

Si, si !

Moi confiante et victorieuse jeune femme que j'étais, suis tombé dans une spirale de dépression à me demander en quoi je n'étais pas assez bien. Ma famille, adorable qu'ils sont ne m'ont jamais laissé tombé. Chacun à leur manière m'avait soutenu. Mes parent m'ont juste rappelé à chaque fois par leurs simple manière d'être combien j'étais aimé, me donnant tant d'amour qu'il n'était plus possible que je reste plus longtemps à me poser des questions morbides.

Solène, ma sœur, avec toute sa folie des mondanité m'avait plongé tête la première dans les boites de nuits, virées shopping et petites soirée entre amis. J'ai jamais eu autant de numéro de gars inconnu qu'a cette époque. Et c'était une putain de thérapie ! Rien de mieux pour un égo blessé que de se rendre compte que d'autre vous trouve désirable et digne d'être apprécié pour ce que vous êtes.

Thibault lui a cassé la gueule. Purement et simplement. Straight to the point, c'est tout lui. Et je ne suis pas belliqueuse, mais voir mon ex se promener pendant trois semaine avec un coquard a été un facteur non négligeable à mon bien être.

Je fus arracher à mes rêveries par les portes de bois qui s'ouvrirent lentement. Curieuse je m'extirpait tant bien que mal de la mêlé de corps et je me pencha dangereusement par dessus la barrière.

C'était l'équipe à Asuma. J'essayais de réprimer une grimace d'angoisse. Ils étaient pas censé arrivé en même temps que l'équipe sept ?

Je me frottais pensivement la nuque essayant de rappeler à moi des bribes de souvenirs.

« Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut être ? »

Je retint un mouvement de sursaut avant de reconnaître la voix grave de Kakashi. Je me tournais légèrement vers lui un sourcil haussé en guise de réponse.

Qu'est ce qu'il veut lui ?

J'ai comme l'impression que ce mec va me poser pas mal de soucis dans un future plus ou moins proche.

D'accord peut être que mon Poker Face n'était pas très aboutit parce que le jounin resta nonchalamment appuyé aux barrière, son œil visible fixant mes mouvement dans les moindre détails.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui répondre. Sa présence m'intriguait. Pourquoi avais je l'impression qu'il me surveillait, moi plus que les autres ? En plus ce gars, c'est genre la crème des shinobis de Konoha. Je suis sûre qu'il hésitera pas à m'envoyer au fond d'une cellule crasseuse s'il le jugeait nécessaire.

Alors je me contentai d'hausser les épaules sans lui dire un mot. Je crois que j'ai pas put m'empêcher de lui jeter un regard plein de méfiance parce qu'il ajouta :

« Je ne suis pas ton ennemi Kagami-san. »

Je ne répondis pas.

Mon instinct me criait qu'il y avait un piège quelque part alors je restais super méfiante. Avec un ninja de son calibre j'étais persuadé qu'il pourrait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, retourner chaque mot qui franchirait la barrière de mes lèvres contre moi. Le silence me semblait donc être la meilleurs solution pour le moment.

J'entendis Kakashi soupirer sous son masque en se grattant le haut du crâne d'un air embêté. Je réprimai au maximum le petit sourire moqueur qui menaçait de fleurir sur mes lèvres.

« - Izaya m'a informé que ton équipe et toi avez croisé la mienne pendant l'épreuve.

\- Ah bon ?

Je n'avais pas pût empêcher les mots de sortir de ma bouche. Pourquoi Izaya irait en parler à Kakashi ? Devant la petite lumière amusé que je vis dans son regard je me sentis forcé d'expliquer mon étonnement.

\- Je n'ai pourtant pas vu Izaya sensei vous confier quoique se soit, à vous son grand ami.

_Autrement dit t'es un gros mytho, toi et Izaya vous pouvez pas vous sentir en vrai, vas y barres toi. _

Je crois qu'il a bien compris cet énorme sous entendu parce qu'il se tourna complètement vers moi.

J'eus un frisson quand je me retrouva face son visage durci par l'autorité qu'il dégageait soudainement et l'obscurité de son regard.

\- Ça ne m'étonnes pas, quand nous parlions tu dormais comme une bienheureuse en bavant sur Sawa-san.

Je devais être toute rouge si je me fiais à la chaleur dans mon visage et son regard où s'alluma une petite lumière sadique.

\- De plus, continua-t-il, les affectes entre deux shinobi n'entre pas en compte lorsqu'il s'agit de la sécurité du village.

Putain c'était la deuxième fois en moins de vingt quatre heures qu'on me faisait passer pour une salope égoïste. Mon corps se tendit immédiatement et je ne pus empêché l'agacement de suinter de mes paroles quand je parlai.

\- Votre petite session de confessions intimes avec Izaya-sensei suffit alors, pas besoin que j'en rajoute.

Il ne dit rien mais je sentis que je l'agaçait énormément alors fière de moi je continuais.

\- A moins que vous laissiez vos affects entrer en jeu et que du coup vous ne fassiez pas confiance à Izaya-sensei, on ne sait jamais peut être qu'il complote quelque chose de louche. Alors au cas où, on va demander à la petite écervelé pour voir si les récits concordent et enfin savoir si on peut vraiment lui faire confiance ? »

Je réussi à garder une voix stable et basse pendant tout mon petit monologue, mais je me rendis compte seulement à la fin que mon ton débordait d'agressivité.

J'avais beau vénéré Kakashi Hatake dans ma vie passé, là j'avais juste envie lui donné un coup de boule. Le fait qu'il vienne ouvertement m'exposer sa méfiance envers mon professeur en me prenant pour une fille assez débile pour ne pas s'en rendre compte me hérissait le poil.

Je l'entendis soupirer et la barrière grincer sous son poids.

« Comment vas mon équipe ? »

J'ouvris la bouche. Puis la referma.

Et juste comme ça toute ma colère s'évapora.

Il était inquiet.

Certes venir en mode shinobi activé en essayant de me piéger n'était pas la bonne solution mais il était juste inquiet.

Et moi aussi. Parce que si il arrivait quoi que se soit à son équipe se serais ma faute.

« - Je ne sais pas, répondis je honnêtement.

Il y eu un petit silence. Puis je me décidai enfin à parler.

\- On était vraiment en position délicate, murmurai je en désignant Gaara d'un mouvement de la tête, il nous fallait une distraction alors quand j'ai vu le grabuge j'ai pas hésité.

Le jounin ne dit rien, j'étais consciente de sa présence à quelque centimètres de moi et de ses yeux qui ne me lâchaient pas du regard.

\- On est arrivé en plein dans leur combat contre un homme qui invoquait des serpents, ça a distrait Gaara alors j'ai pas cherché plus loin. J'ai déguerpis avec mon équipe.

\- Dans quel état étaient ils ?

Sa vois était calme et posé, je ne trouvais pas le ton accusatoire auquel je m'attendais.

\- Sakura était évanouie. Sasuke était terrifié mais physiquement il allait bien et Naruto était... lui même je suppose, je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose d'ailleurs. »

Je fus surprise de l'entendre ricaner à mes dernières paroles.

Puis il eu encore un silence et je ne savais pas quoi ajouter. Y'avait rien de rassurant, ils avaient été pris dans un combat entre Gaara et Orochimaru. Et c'était ma faute.

« Je suis désolée »

Je n'avais pas pût empêcher les mots de quitter ma bouche. C'était sortie tout seul.

Je pense qu'il ne s'y attendait pas parce qu'il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Puis il soupira en s'appuyant sur la rambarde et je n'osais toujours pas le regarder.

« Tu as fait ce que tu pensais de meilleurs pour garder ton équipe en vie, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était tes camarade de Konoha qui allaient te servir de distraction. Et puis ne les enterres pas si vite, mon équipe est pleine de surprises. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont te donner plein de fils à retordre dans la suite des épreuves. »

Je ne dis rien et me contentais de lui offrir un petit sourire. Parce que je ne me faisais pas confiance pour ne pas éclater en sanglots si je parlais.

_Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était tes camarade de konoha qui te serviraient de distraction._

Si.

Si je le savais.

Et je l'ai fait quand même.

J'avais qu'une seule envie, c'est que Kakashi se barre, qu'il arrête de me regarder avec cette indulgence et cet air compréhensif.

Soudain dans une explosion de fumé les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas. Toutes les équipes qui dormaient encore furent sur pied en une fraction de seconde. Kakashi descendit aussitôt prêt à charger au moindre truc suspect. Kazuki et Tsuna vinrent se planter à mes côtés et je dégainai mes kunai.

Puis une voix ultra aigu et étrangement familière hurla derrière le nuage de fumé.

« Naruto, abrutis ! T'as failli nous faire exploser aussi ! »

Ma tête devait être hilarante parce que je vis Kakashi sensei me jeter un coup d'oeil d'en bas et faire un bruit amusé derrière son masque.

Je n'eus même pas l'envie de me vexer, le soulagement se déversant dans mon esprit comme un bon verre d'eau frais vous fait du bien en plein été. Je souriais tellement que mes joues commençaient à me faire mal. Je vis Kazuki, donner un coup de coude à Tsuna en me désignant et ils éclatèrent de rire mais je m'en foutais.

_J'avais pas tué l'équipe sept putain ! _

« - Moi aussi je me sentais coupable qu'ils essuient les plâtres de notre stratégie, me confia à l'oreille Kazuki avec un ton soulagé.

\- C'est pas pour autant qu'on va leur faire une fleur, cette épreuve est à nous, lui dis je incapable de me morfondre plus longtemps. »

Le sourire de requin qu'il me renvoya fut une assez bonne réponse.

« Je suis désolé, mais vous n'avez pas le rouleau de la terre, vous ne pouvez pas continuer. »

Un énorme silence s'installa dans tout l'arène suite aux paroles strict de l'examinateur.

L'air perplexe je lançai un coup d'oeil aux portes et c'est en les voyants complètement explosés que je compris que l'équipe sept avaient purement et simplement forcé l'entrée.

Encore une fois je serrai les dents devant la migraine qui s'annonçait en essayant de me rappeler les événements du mangas. Il me semblait bien que Kabuto leur avait donné le rouleau manquant, un truc comme ça. Alors pourquoi ils débarquaient les mains vides ?

Soudain, le souvenir de deux corps broyés dans le sable rouge me revint en tête et j'eus hoquet de surprise.

Mais oui !

J'avais un deuxième rouleau de la terre qui ne nous servait à rien !

Sans aucune gêne je me mis à fouiller dans les poches arrières de Kazuki.

« Euh, tu veux pas qu'on ai un premier rendez vous avant Namie ? »

Je vis à son regard moqueur qu'il avait compris ce que je faisais et qu'il ne faisait que me taquiner.

J'esquissais un sourire amusé et une fois la main mise sur le rouleau je sautais par dessus l'estrade en atterrissant juste entre l'examinateur et Naruto. Celui ci écarquilla les yeux.

« - Oh, Isanami-chan !

\- Hey Naruto tiens, bredouillais je en lui tendant le rouleau de la terre j'étais incapable de regarder dans ses grand yeux bleu innocents, on en avait un en plus et il nous sert à rien, expliquais-je devant son regard interrogateur. »

L'équipe sept se tourna d'un même mouvement vers l'examinateur qui se tourna vers un autre examinateur qui hocha la tête lentement. Naruto me sauta au cou tellement vite que je n'eus pas le temps de me stabiliser et nous tombâmes dans un grand pèle mêle de jambes et de bras.

« Naruto ! Débile ! Tu lui fais mal ! »

Sakura souleva Naruto comme s'il ne pesait rien pour le lancer un peu plus loin avant de me tendre une main que j'attrapai bien volontiers. Avant de me retrouver dans une étreinte à m'en briser les côtes.

Ugh, Sakura a déjà une force phénoménale.

« Kakashi-kun je serais reconnaissant si tu empêchais tes élèves de tuer ma princesse ! »

Je me sentais devenir toute rouge. On était le centre d'attention, et en plus Izaya m'appelait Princesse devant tout le monde avec cet air vicieux qui lui est propre.

Pourquoi se sentait il toujours obligé de m'enfoncer ?!

En plus en m'appelant comme ça les gens qui ne connaissent pas Izaya vont aller s'imaginer je ne sais quelle histoire entre mon sensei et moi.

J'aurais voulu disparaître. Très loin.

Du coin de l'œil, alors que Sakura me relâchait enfin, je vis Sasuke me faire un bref signe de la tête avant de se diriger vers Narto, prendre le rouleau et le donner à l'examinateur. Celui ci hocha la tête avant de nous ordonner de monter dans l'estrade. Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois, je déguerpis en vitesse me réfugier auprès de Tsuna et Kazuki.

Je n'entendis pas ce qu'expliqua l'examinateur à l'assemblé puisque j'étais trop occupé à observer Kakashi et Izaya parler à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Je ne pouvais rien entendre de là où j'étais mais je scrutais Izaya afin de pouvoir lire sur son visage ou dans son comportement un quelconque signe de ce qu'ils pouvaient bien se raconter. A un moment Izaya eut un tic qu'il faisait souvent quand il était dans une réflexion particulièrement complexe , il plissait légèrement son nez et sa main gauche vint distraitement tripoter sa boucle d'oreille. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à l'équipe sept et je ne l'entendit pas mais je vis ses lèvres former rapidement un mot. Ou plutôt un nom.

_Orochimaru._

Kakashi ne dit rien pendant un moment avant de soupirer en se massant la nuque, et alors que je ne m'y attendais pas il tourna sèchement sa tête vers moi et son regard se planta directement dans le mien.

Merde, prise en plein flag'.

Alors l'air de rien je me tournais vers Tsuna et je sursauta presque quand je vis que celui ci me regardait déjà.

Ok, deux crises cardiaques à moins de deux secondes d'intervalles ça peut pas être bon pour moi.

Maintenant il devait croire que j'étais en train de mâter les deux sensei en bas. Je m'apprêtait à plaider ma cause quand il me coupa la parole dans un murmure.

« Orochimaru c'est bien ce qu'avait crié la fille avant que ses camarade la balance dans la rivière ? »

Je fut surprise un moment de voir que je n'étais pas la seule à épier la conversation des deux professeur mais je fini par hocher la tête.

Tsuna regarda un moment l'équipe de Kakashi avant de me demander :

« Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi dangereux, d'après la tête que tirent Izaya et Kakashi sensei, en aurait après l'équipe sept ? »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Évidemment que je connaissais la raison de tout ça mais qu'est ce que je pouvais lui dire exactement ?

_Oh, bah tu sais Orochimaru en a juste après le corps de Sasuke, une histoire d'immortalité.En parlant d'immortalité tu savais que j'suis un zombie ?_

Ouai, nan.

Je me contentais d'hausser mes épaules.

« Il en avait après l'Uchiha, j'vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans cette équipe a part d'évident problèmes capillaires »

J'eus deux réactions face à l'intervention de Kazuki. D'abord je me suis dis que décidément on était tout les trois des putain de petites fouines à espionner notre sensei comme ça. Puis j'ai étouffé un rire devant les « problèmes capillaires » mentionné par Kazuki.

J'avoue, Kakashi à des cheveux argenté, Sasuke a une chevelure schizophrène qui n'arrive pas à se décider entre le bleu nuit et le noir, Naruto a des moustaches et Sakura ça se passe de commentaires.

Ne voyez rien de méchant la dedans, hein, il va sans dire que je trouve le physique de chacun des membre de l'équipe sept tout a fait charmant. C'est juste que la manière dont kazuki a lâché son commentaire nous a rendu hilare avec Tsuna.

Ce n'est que lorsque Kazuki me mit un violent coup de coude dans les côtes que je remarquais qu'un silence nous entourait et que l'examinateur nous observait avec un regard las.

« Oh, pardon »

Je vis Izaya en bas qui secouait la tête d'un air désabusé.

L'examinateur s'apprêtait a reprendre ses explication avant d'être pris par une quinte de toux.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir cette petite voix dans ma tête qui lui criait d'aller prendre du Toplexil.

Il souffla un bon coup avant de finalement reprendre ses explications :

« Le premier match commence donc maintenant et opposeras les deux genins dont les noms s'afficheront sur le tableau. »

D'un coup l'atmosphère devint sérieuse et je n'avais soudainement plus envie de rire. Je sentis un rush d'adrénaline faire battre mon cœur plus vite et je ne sus si c'était de l'excitation ou de la peur. Sûrement les deux. Je regardais fixement ce tableau électrique où tournaient les nom de tout les candidats et je le vis ralentir lentement avant de se stopper sur deux nom.

_Kotaro Haru VS Kagami Isanami_

Mon cœur s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre avec une telle force que je n'entendais plus que lui. Je sentis Kazuki et Tsuna se tourner vers moi d'un même mouvement. Mon regard se posa sur l'adolescent aux cheveux turquoises et aux yeux d'un noir d'encre qui me faisait des avances pendant l'épreuve écrite. Ouai, c'est bien le mec qui me semblait super louche. Alors qu'il était de l'autre côté de l'arène je vis tout de même le petit sourire satisfait qu'il arborait alors que sa co-équipière lui disait quelque chose d'apparemment très amusant.

Je croisai le regard de sensei l'espace d'un instant et il m'offrit un petit sourire goguenard en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur semblant se préparer à regarder un film. Ça ne m'aurait pas plus étonné que ça si il sortait du pop-corn de je ne sais où.

Je n'entendis que d'une oreille les encouragements de Tsuna et Kazuki ( je crois avoir discerné les mots « tue le » et « mords le ») parce que l'examinateur nous invitait à descendre.

Kotaro Haru m'attendais déjà en bas et j'avoue avoir été mise un peu mal à l'aise devant son regard insistant. Je veux dire, c'était pas juste l'usuelle ado, shinobi ou non, pleins d'hormones devant une fille qu'il voulait avoir dans son lit. Non, le mec n'était pas normal, j'vous jure.

_Est ce qu'il vient vraiment de se mordre la lèvre ?!_

C'est quoi ce gars ?!

Je tournais vivement une tête que j'espérais pas trop paniqué vers mon sensei et je vis son regard suspicieux fixé sur mon adversaire. Ok, donc c'est pas moi qui psychote le mec est vraiment pas normal.

C'était comme si il voulait me manger. Et pas dans un sens sexuelle, genre vraiment me bouffer comme on croquerait dans une cuisse de poulet à pleine dent.

Voila c'est ça, j'avais l'impression d'être du KFC.

« Je suis positivement surpris de te retrouver à ce stade de l'aventure kagami-chan »

Je fus arraché à mes cauchemars culinaire par sa voie pleine de moquerie.

Et voilà maintenant j'étais énervé. Pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'on ne me prenne jamais au sérieux ?! Je sais que c'est un avantage d'être considéré faible par ses ennemis avec l'effet de surprise toussa toussa mais à chaque fois je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir comme une gamine qui jouait au ninja et qui retourne jouer à la poupée quand elle salit sa robe !

A c_e stade de l'aventure, pfff, il s'est crut dans Koh-lanta en plus._

« Tu as perdu ta langue Kagami-chan ? »

J'entendis sa partenaire éclater de rire dans l'estrade, et je vis du coin de l'oeil Kazuki la fusiller du regard.

« C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tes paroles méritaient une quelconque réponse de ma part, Hotaru-san. »

Il ne sembla pas plus vexé que ça par ma réponse et il se contentait d'afficher un sourire moqueur.

Il faisait bien une bonne tête de plus que moi, et bien évidemment il était bien bâti. Ses muscles longilignes semblaient solide comme de l'acier.

Et non je ne suis pas en train de le mâter mais observer le physique d'un shinobi en dit déjà beaucoup sur ses capacité. Sa musculature fine mais solide suggère un entraînement particulier en taijutsu. Et même si c'est mon point fort aussi je devais doublement me méfier parce que je ne me fait pas d'illusion sur un côté purement physique je ne faisait pas le poids face à un mec de son calibre. Je devais d'abord jouer sur ma rapidité et renforcer ma force avec du chakra pour les coup décisifs seulement.

L'examinateur toussa tellement que je ne l'entendis presque pas lorsqu'il nous indiqua que le match commençait.

Et pourtant personne ne bougeait, ni lui ni moi.

Il eu un petit rire.

« Oh, je vois que tu n'est pas non plus du genre à attaquer en premier. Bon, puisqu'il le faut. »

Je me retrouvais soudainement à éviter une flopée de kunai utilisé comme distraction grâce à ma flexibilité dont je n'étais pas peu fière et je visais à droite quand je le sentis arriver par là. Un bruit de lames qui s'entrechoquait se fit entendre m'indiquant que j'avais vu juste. J'eus juste le temps de prendre un autre kunai dans ma sacoche pour contrer son attaque qui visait directement ma gorge.

Ok, le mec ne plaisantait pas.

L'adrénaline montait encore dans mon système mettant tout mes sens en alerte alors que j'évitais contrais et attaquais dans un ballet rapide et vifs. Je n'entendais que le bruit des kunais qui s'entrechoquait et l'air fendu par la vitesse des lames. Dans ces moment là ma pensé se figeait et mon corps obéissait seulement aux ordres logiques et belliqueux que faisait mon esprit de ninja surentraîné. C'était plus facile comme ça.

Son coup de pied retourné fut arrêté par mon bras mais la puissance de coup me fit grimacer et je faillit lâcher mon kunai. Réagissant au quart de tour je me retrouvais à fendre l'air à ras du sol avant même qu'il eu le temps d'y reposer le pied. Cela eut pour effet de le faucher violemment et alors qu'il était encore dans les airs je fonçais sur lui pour enchaîner sur ma lancé mais il me surpris en tournant son torse vers moi les mains croisé dans un signe.

_« Suiton : Pluie transperçante »_

Dans un bond chargé de chakra j'essayais d'éviter les fines gouttelettes d'eau qui s'abattaient sur moi. Je retins une exclamation étouffé quand je sentis quelque chose me transpercer le bras gauche.

Je compris en voyant les quatre petit trou minuscules qui me transperçaient le bras que l'eau avait été utilisé à une pression tellement haute qu'elle en était brûlante et plus coupante qu'un kunai.

_Putain, ça fait un mal de chien !_

J'avais jamais expérimenté ce genre de douleurs, l'os avait du être traversé et _putain ça faisait mal !_

J'osais même pas imaginé se que ça aurait donné si je n'avais pas réussi à éviter la majorité de son attaque, je serais probablement une passoire à l'heure qu'il est.

Je serrais les dents et attrapai un bandage dans ma sacoche en la nouant aussi fort que je pouvais autour de mon bras pour calmer la douleur.

J'entendis l'autre obsédé rigoler.

« Ça fait mal, hein, quand l'eau traverse les os. »

Je ne répondis pas. Rien que l'idée de mon humérus trouée me donnait des vertiges.

Je gardais mes yeux rivé sur Kotaro, son sourire narquois me donnant des envies de meurtres mais je ne bougeai pas.

Il eu un petit soupir devant mon manque de réaction. Puis dans un bond vif il se jeta sur moi.

« Suiton : la brume toxique »

Et je ne vis plus rien.

Un épais brouillard se forma autour de moi et le pire ce n'était pas le fait que je ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez, c'était le fait que l'épaisse vapeur me rentrais dans les poumons m'empêchant de respirer correctement.

Je me concentrais sur mon environnement et je parais les coups qu'il m'assénait du mieux que je pouvais. Je ne pus retenir un cri quand le bâtard m'attrapa violemment mon bras troué. Et moi qui pensais que ça pouvait pas être pire. Je me trompais lourdement.

Kotaro ne m'asséna aucun coup il resta là à me regarder dans les yeux, chaque main encerclant un de mes bras en serrant tellement fort que je cru qu'il allait les briser.

Et là vous vous dîtes sûrement : mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout ? Elle a des pieds et des mains qu'elle nous fasse du Taijutsu, c'est sa spécialité bordel !

Oui bah moi aussi je me demandais ce qu'il m'arrivais. J'avais beau élaborer dans ma tête toute sortes de techniques pour me libérer, elles auraient sûrement marché si je pouvais bouger.

Mais je ne pouvais pas bouger !

Je restais figé mes yeux planté dans les siens à regarder cette lumière perverse au fond de ses yeux alors que je me sentais me vider de mon chakra.

C'était ça.

Je n'arrivais pas à bouger parce que je me vidais de mon chakra. Je le sentais quitter mon corps, je le sentais bouger sans que je ne lui demande rien, il convergeait tout seul vers les zones où ses mains accrochaient solidement mes bras.

Et c'est là que je compris.

_Il absorbait mon chakra._

J'aurais voulu être en colère mais j'étais déjà trop fatigué pour ça. La brume autour de nous se dissipait peu à peu et je voyais par dessus sa tête l'estrade où tous nous observaient se demandant sûrement ce que je foutais immobile alors qu'il ne faisait que me tenir les bras.

Je commençais à trembler. Et à paniquer aussi. Le mec était carrément en train de mon prendre mon énergie vitale façon Dracula.

J'eus une grimace de dégoût quand je le vis rouler des yeux dans une expression de plaisir intense.

Si seulement je pouvais utiliser mes mains pour faire une technique raiton et l'électrocuter à l'en faire hurler.

Puis j'eus un déclic.

Je n'avais pas besoin de faire des sceaux avec mes mains pour faire de l'électricité !

Mon chakra avait une affinité électrique !

Sans plus attendre je commençais à essayer de stopper le flux de mon chakra qui allait vers lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, l'air agacé que j'essaie d'interrompre son dîner.

« J'avoue que tu as un bon contrôle de ton chakra mais ça ne sert à rien, d'essayer d'arrêter le flux, tu n'y arriveras pas. »

Je serrais les dents, essayant de me concentrer au maximum, mes molécules de chakra commençaient à s'aligner comme je le voulais.

_J'ai besoin d'une concentration de chakra plus grande dans un plus petit espace._

Difficilement je faisait en sorte que mon chakra qui se transformerait en électricité se concentre dans mes pieds. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, je ne pouvais pas faire arriver mon chakra dans mes mains puisque ses mains à lui feraient barrage.

« J'ai un Kekkai Genkai, particulier tu vois. Je peux absorber toute sorte de chakra. Mon systèmes de circulation de chakra est fait de telle sorte qu'il s'adapte à n'importe quelle chakra. »

_Oui, oui c'est bon j'ai compris t'es un un peu comme l'épée de Kisame, ferme ta gueule._

« Je peux aspirer ton chakra, n'importe où sur ton corps avec n'importe quel partie du miens. »

J'essayais d'ignorer ses allusions perverses, ainsi que les protestations de mes camarades qui le traitaient de pervers.

_Allez encore un peu, tu as presque la quantité qu'il faut._

Je sentais mes pieds picoter sous la tension électrique que j'y accumulais, et je suais des litres.

Avec horreur je le vis s'approcher dangereusement de mon visage. Il s'arrêta à un centimètre de mon visage pour me lancer un sourire moqueur.

Et le petit con posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_Concentres toi Isanami, concentres toi !_

J'entendis Kazuki et Naruto hurler comme des possédé tandis que Sakura et Ino poussèrent des cris de banshee. Et moi je sentais mon chakra quitter mon corps deux fois plus vite.

J'entendis l'air autour de mes pied craquer.

_Ça y'est._

Dans un effort colossal je réussit à soulever mon pied assez haut pour pouvoir le déplacer et le placer sur le sien.

Je le sentis sourire contre mes lèvres s'amusant de cette tentative ridicule à ses yeux pour me défendre.

_Attends mon grand t'a rien vu._

D'un coup je relâchais l'électricité et je vis avec un plaisir sadique la foudre passer de mon pied au sien pour remonter le long de son corps.

Par réflexe il me lâcha enfin, son visage contorsionné dans un cri de douleur.

Je ne réfléchis même pas. Dans un mouvement vif j'assénai un violent coup sur son foie avec mon autre pied chargé de chakra et son cri se stoppa net, sa respiration coupé.

Je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps avant que je ne m'effondre par manque de chakra alors je ne pris pas le temps d'avoir pitié de lui en pensant que je lui avait sûrement explosé le foie.

Un coup rapide vint lui briser le nez et je le vis essayer de former un sceau mais je fus plus rapide.

« Futon : Le souffle sacrée ! »

Je sentis mes dernières réserves de chakra me quitter en même temps que le souffle de vent quittait ma bouche. Je vis avec un plaisir non dissimulé Kotaro se faire littéralement projeté par le vent violent contre le mur dix mètre plus loin dans un craquement sonore.

J'ignorais quelle os il s'était brisé mais j'espérais que se soit l'humérus.

J'attendais les muscles bandé et la respiration haletante, je voyais des petits points noirs devant moi, la sueur dégoulinant sur mon corps faisait coller mes vêtement à ma peau.

L'examinateur atterrit devant le corps de Kotaro et attendit. Mais il ne se releva pas.

Je jetais un coup d'œil sur l'estrade. La première chose que je vis fût mon équipe, ainsi que Naruto, penchés comme des demeuré par dessus la rambarde, presque le tête en bas, essayant de voir au plus près le corps de Kotaru. En fait tous essayaient d'avoir une idée de quel état était mon adversaire. Pourtant je sentis un regard posé sur moi. Un peu plus à droite, appuyé sur le mur se trouvait Kakashi, toute son attention rivé sur moi. Et je n'eus pas la force de m'en sentir agacée.

J'étais épuisée.

Une équipe médical fit son entré et l'examinateur se tourna vers moi, s'éclaircit la gorge et annonça :

« Victoire attribuée à Kagami Isanami. »

Je relâchais un souffle dont je n'avais aucune idée que je retenais alors que j'entendais Tsuna, Kazuki, Naruto, Sakura et Ino m'acclamer. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Izaya lancer un petit regard fier à Kakashi qui leva les yeux au ciel. J'eus presque la force de rire. Presque.

Un medic-nin fit son chemin jusque moi et s'attela aussitôt à mon bras qui irradiait d'une douleur aiguë dans toute la partie gauche de mon corps. L'adrénaline avait anesthésie la douleur jusque là mais a présent que le calme était revenu, mon os troué se rappelait à moi douloureusement. Je serrais les dents et si je n'étais pas entouré par autant de shinobi je crois que j'aurais laissé les larmes de douleurs qui s'accumulaient dans mes yeux couler. Mais fierté oblige je fermai les yeux et aspirai par le nez autant d'air que je pouvais. J'avais l'impression d'être plongé dans une bulle de douleurs, je ne savais pas combien de temps le médecin travaillait sur mon bras mais soudainement la douleurs s'atténuait et je ne fis aucun effort pour retenir le soupir de soulagement qui s'échappait de ma bouche. Toujours un peu étourdie j'entendis vaguement le médecin me dire quelque chose avant qu'il ne parte. Et moi je restais assise, une main enserrant mon bras, les yeux écarquillés dans l'espoir de voire autre choses que ces putains de petits point noir.

Me voyant toujours dans l'arène l'examinateur me lança un regard me suggérant fortement de remonter là haut.

_Comment lui dire que j'ai plus de chakra pour bouger._

« - Kagami-san vous devez quitter les lieux.

_Mais tu crois quoi ?! Que je reste là parce que je veux voir tes cernes de près ?_

\- Euh, si je bouge je tombe. »

L'examinateur me regarda. Je regardai l'examinateur.

Les point noirs devint de plus en plus gros.

Il soupira.

Je m'évanouis.

* * *

3 ^0^ yoloooooooo ! 


	15. Chapter 15

DemonOfHells : Aaaaw hello you ! De un je sais pas comment tu fait pour t'infliger Another toute une aprem et de deux ta r'viou m'a teeeeeeellement fait plaisir ! Je suis contente de voir que je peux un minimum faire adhérer les lecteurs au récit pour qu'ils puissent comprendre les émotions de mes personnages, c'est vraiment un joli cadeau que tu viens de me faire là. Je continuerais à faire des efforts pour recevoir ce genre de commentaire, merciiii !

Acena : Hey ! Contente de voir que tu a aimé j'espère entretenir tes bons sentiments, bisous !

Capricious-Sunshine : Ow darling, tu as toujours les bonnes questions toi haha ! D'abord je suis contente que tu ai apprécié ce que j'avais à vous offrir, ensuite tu crois vraiment que je vais te donner la réponse sur un moment clé du mangas comme ça au détour d'une r'viou ? T'es trop adorable mon petit hamster 3 Mais c'était bien tenté, tu aura ta réponse pas dans ce chapitre mais dans le prochain, je suis contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles en tout cas, à la revoyuuuure camarade !

mercy thompson fan de manga : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien ^^

LunaMidnight15 : Vraiment merci de ta r'viou qui m'a fait énormément plaisir, je suis contente que tu ne la trouve pas mary sue car parfois j'ai des doutes. J'essaie de la rendre plus humaine que machine à tuer parce que c'est cet aspect humain chez les shinobi qui me fascine et qui je trouve donne beaucoup matière à travailler alors je suis contente que ça puisse transparaître assez dans mon récit pour que tu l'ai remarqué. J'avoue que je n'ai pas encore la décision finale sur l'issue de la prochaine rencontre avec Gaara, est ce qu'elle va s'en faire définitivement un ennemi, ou quelque chose d'autre va prendre le dessus, pour l'instant c'est assez mal parti mais je n'ai encore rien décidé. Ce chapitre est assez étrange le réveil ne sera que pour le prochain chapitre. Merci encore de ta r'viou, Bananement tienne.

LuunaCrazy : La voiciiiiiiiiiiii ! ^_^ ( Ich liebe dich meine cacahuette!)

Plop59 : Lol ta r'viou ma fait rire : « Hé, j'veux la suite. » simple et efficace. La voici, la voici, pas les plus brefs délais certes mais hé j'ai pas mis quatre mois cette fois ci c'est du progrès ! Surtout que tu vois je te poste cette suite alors que j'ai passé presque 15 heures sans dormir, que je sors du bloc opératoire bref les joies de travailler à l'hôpital ^^. Mais vous le méritez amplement j'espère juste que ce sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Minimiste : Aaaaaaaah mais mon chaton, c'est que tu te pose de bonnes questions ! Je ne peux que partiellement te répondre à l'une d'entre elle. Kakashi est un shinobi d'exception qui ne laisse rien passer malgré son air nonchalant, déjà il n'aime pas Izaya le sensei de Isanami et il se méfie beaucoup de lui (pourquoi je t'entend dire, hé bah tu le saura plus tard ! Ah cette jeunesse, aucune patience...) donc il se méfie des élèves de izaya surtout que Isanami montre bien sa loyauté envers son sensei donc selon kakashi y'a de quoi les mettre dans le même sac. Ensuite sans vouloir vanter mes petit poussin ( isa, tsuna et kazuki) ils sont fort, en tout cas plus fort que beaucoup des rookie 12, ils ont réussi à fuir Gaara et orochimaru ( en mettant l'équipe 7 dans la merde au passage) là ou la plupart des genins de leurs âge y aurait laissé leur peau. Donc kakashi les surveille parce que tout ça. Pour ce qui est du père de isa, je ne peux rien te dire car cet aspect là de l'histoire de Isanami va être très important pour elle et va amener beaucoup de choses pour l'histoire je ne peux rien révéler pour l'instant. Je t'aime. Quoi ? Depuis quand on a besoin de faire des transitions pour exprimer son amour envers les lecteurs qui nous donne de la force ? Me juge pas !

Fujimi Nagasa : Hahaha ! Je suis contente que mes conneries t'amusent, j'ai toujours des doutes face aux scènes de combat mais j'essaie de faire des efforts en tout cas merci pour tes encouragements ça m'aide vraiment beaucoup. A la revoyure camarade !

Saaaaalut mes banaaaaaaaanes ! Je suis tellement contente de vous retrouver surtout que j'ai eu le droit à de gentilles r'viou qui m'ont fait vraiment beaucoup de bien après m'être fait crier dessus par mes chefs pendant genre 24heures haha ! Je vous proprose aujourd'hui la suite, c'est un chapitre assez étrange je vous l'accorde mais donnez lui une chance peut être que vous ne comprendrez pas tout mais c'est fondamentale d'avoir ce chapitre pour la suite ! Enjoooy ! 3

* * *

Je ne pourrais pas vous dire combien de temps je suis resté dans cet état.

En faite je ne pourrais même pas vous dire dans quelle état j'étais.

Je sais seulement que j'étais minutieusement consciente que je vivais quelque chose de pas normal. Aucun de mes sens ne pourraient m'aider à vous décrire ce qui se passait, puisque ce n'était pas par eux que je captais ce qu'il y avait autour de moi.

Il m'a fallut un moment pour comprendre que je n'étais pas endormie, que ce que je vivais n'étais pas juste un rêve très bizarre.

J'étais parfaitement consciente, mais d'une autre manière que celle où on a l'habitude de l'être. Vous voyez c'est comme prendre une même photo mais sous des angle différents, je comprenais ce qu'il se passait autour de moi sans que ça ne passe par le besoin d'utiliser les capacité de mon corps.

Ni la vue, ni l'ouïe, ni l'odorat et le toucher ne me servaient plus, ça touchait directement mon âme.

C'était comme flotter dans un océan d'énergies, il y avait la mienne que je reconnaissais, puis il y en avait d'autre différents, chaudes, pétillantes ou douce qui glissaient autour de moi. Parfois ces énergies me faisait penser à un son, une saveur ou une émotion. Et tout ça sans forcément que ça ne passent par mes sens. J'assimilais des couleurs sans les voir.

J'aurais put être là depuis des mois, une éternité ou peut être quelque minutes, le temps ne faisait plus vraiment sens ici.

L'une d'elles m'intriguait par son odeur de cendre, comme un feu de bois qui après avoir brûlé toute la nuit s'éteignait au petit matin. Elle vacillait, alternant des moments de faible intensité puis d'autre où elle s'emballait avec fougue.

Alors que je me concentrais sur cette étrange dynamique j'eus conscience par je ne sais quelle moyen de quelque chose qui approchais. Comme les vagues d'une marré basse qui montaient doucement, vicieusement pour vous prendre dans son étreinte glacé sans que vous ne vous soyez rendu compte de rien.

Et elle me prit à la gorge avec un goût âcre. Une odeur de souffrance au milieu de rêves tourmentés. J'eus l'impression d'être dans une boîte étroite, sans air ni lumière. De sombrer sans ne rien pouvoir y faire, comme dans des sables mouvants.

Je ne sentais que ce désespoir violent, les autre énergies ne m'atteignaient plus, je perdais la tête.

_Faites que ça s'arrête._

Des vagues de détresses m'entouraient tout n'était que colère. Je me consumais dans cette obscurité. Elle était moi et j'étais elle.

_Je les déteste, je les déteste tous. _

Je voulais penser logiquement à comment me sortir de là mais plus rien ne faisait sens. Mes pensées m'échappaient.

A chaque début de raisonnement la peur me détournait de mon objectif, d'autre mots se superposaient noyant ceux que je cherchais.

_Ils méritent tous de mourir._

Je ne savais plus si cette colère était la mienne ou a quelqu'un d'autre, dans cette mêlée de sentiments et de pensées qu'est ce qui m'appartenait ?

_Sortez moi de là !_

Je n'en n'avais aucune idée, je ne savais même plus comment définir les limites entre moi et les autre, j'avais l'impression de me noyer dans une foule impersonnelle.

_Qu'ils meurent, qu'ils hurlent, qu'ils souffrent !_

Plus d'identité, juste une âme parmi tant d'autre, unis dans la désolation et la fumé.

Et la douleur. Partout, brûlante et lancinante, qui nous traverse de part en part, encore …

_« Nolwen ! »_

...et encore.

_« Isanami ! »_

_Qu'ils meurent..._

_« Nolwen ! »_

_...qu'ils hurlent..._

_« Isanami! »_

_...qui'ils souffrent !_

_« NOLWEN ATTENTION! »_

Une lumière d'un blanc éclatant surgit de nulle part, aveuglante, accompagnés d'un bruit strident et de cris paniqués.

« Oh mon dieu Nolwen ! »

_Safia ?_

Je clignais des yeux frénétiquement pour ajuster ma vue trouble le cœur battant la chamade. Puis finalement je pus voir la scène qui s'étendait devant moi.

Il me fallut moins d'une seconde pour la reconnaître : le quartier latin de Paris, ces rues pavées d'élégance et d'histoire, ces bâtiments modèles d'art et de majesté, ces gens habillé avec chic et originalité, les boutiques dans lesquelles on aimait flâner.

Le camion poubelle, et mon corps désarticulé sur le pavé froid où ruisselait l'eau de pluie tinté de rouge.

Et Safia mon amie de toujours, blanche comme la mort, tremblante essayant de me ranimer, ses beaux yeux de biches écarquillés a moitié caché par ses boucles châtain.

C'est une expérience étrange se voir morte sur le bitume. Mes cheveux blond assombrit par la pluie et le sang couvraient mon visage bleuit par la mort, mes yeux bleus s'étaient drapé d'un voile de glace. Mon épaule déboîté descendait bien trop bas, et ma jambe gauche était coincé dans un angle impossible sous le capot.

J'étais morte, mais Safia ne voulait pas le voir.

Pour la première fois je croisais le reflet dans l'une des vitrine du corps qui me permettait de voir cette scène et je m'attendais à voir Isanami. Pourtant je vis Nolwen.

Je regardais mes mains et reconnus mes bagues et bracelets de ma vie d'avant.

Je ne comprenait plus rien. Je n'étais plus Isanami mais j'étais Nolwen de nouveau or Nolwen gisait morte à quelque mètres et personne ne semblait me voir.

Est ce que j'étais là en tant que mon propre fantôme, comme ses films où le personnages principal a son âme qui sort de son corps après un accident ?

Le son grinçant de l'ambulance me sortis de mes réflexions et mes yeux se posèrent une fois de plus sur Safia.

Alors que les médecins s'affairaient autour de moi, elle s'écarta difficilement les yeux embuées de larmes, le visage hagard avant de subitement se mettre à vomir.

Les vomissements se mêlaient à de long sanglots et des cris hystériques, elle tapait furieusement contre le mur de pierre de ses mains fatiguées en criant des mots que je ne compris pas à travers la pluie.

Jamais je n'avais vu ma douce et sage Safia dans cet état.

J'aurais voulu m'approcher d'elle lui caresser gentiment l 'épaule et lui dire que tout ira bien. Mais là maintenant je n'avais pas ça en moi. Je ne me sentais pas capable de m'approcher ne serais ce d'un centimètre de mon cadavre et de l'entendre clairement pleurer ma perte. J'aurais voulu trouver les bon mots, chaleureux et réconfortant mais il n'y avait que le vent glaciale et le silence.

Les sanglots commençaient à monter dans ma gorge alors je fis quelque pas en arrière et je m'en allais dans la rue opposée.

Qu'est ce que je foutais là ?

Je croisais encore une fois Nolwen en me regardant dans une vitrine et ce fus comme croiser un étranger. Je m'attendais encore à voir Isanami.

Nolwen.

Isanami.

Nolwen.

Isanami.

Mais qui étais je vraiment ?

Je continuais à toute allure dans les ruelle de Paris, je ne sais pas quand j'ai commencé à courir mais je ne m'arrêtai pas en m'en rendant compte. Je continuais de courir comme si je pouvais ainsi fuir mes doutes et mes questions sans réponses.

Je m'engouffrais dans le premier métro que je croisais, bousculant des gens qui ne me voyaient pas et je m'arrêtai haletante sur le quai.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine et je retins un cris de surprise.

De l'autre côté du quai se trouvait Isanami, cette autre version de moi-même, assise tranquillement et qui me fixait de ses yeux pénétrant.

Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps avant de me jeter sur les rails afin de la rejoindre. J'eus a peine le temps de monter de l'autre côté que le métro arriva à quai.

« C'est dangereux ce que tu viens de faire tu sais ? »

Je releva la tête pour me retrouver face à Isanami accroupie en face de moi me regardant comme une bête curieuse.

« Je suis déjà morte, un peu d'adrénaline ça peut pas faire de mal. »

Isanami fit un petit bruit amusé devant ma réponse puis sans un mot elle monta dans le métro et j'eus a peine le temps de la suivre que les portes se refermèrent.

Sans m'attendre Isanami continua à se faufiler parmi la foule d'inconnu et j'eus un sursaut lorsque je reconnu un visage familier. Je ne connaissais pas cette femme personnellement mais même une vie plus tard je l'aurais reconnu n'importe où ce petit bonnet péruvien aux couleurs fluo, toujours là à sept heure cinquante dans le troisième wagon du métro douze. A force de se croiser tout les matins aux même heures nous avions pris l'habitude de se dire bonjour. Et pourtant, son regard me traversait sans l'ombre d'un sourire. Je déglutis difficilement essayant de ravaler toute ses émotions qui faisaient rage dans ma poitrine et je continuai mon chemin bousculant plus farouchement que je n'aurais voulu des gens qui ne le sentait pas de toute façon. Je trouvais Isanami assise tranquillement sur les genoux d'un jeune homme se servant de la dame assise en face comme de repose pied.

« Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais une espèce de délinquante ils ne nous ressentent pas de toute façon, dit elle devant mon regard accusateur. »

« Qu'est ce qu'on fout là ? »

Je fus presque autant surprise qu'Isanami face à la tonne d'agressivité que j'avais déversé dans cette simple question.

« J'espérais que tu me le dise, me répondit elle sur la défensive, après tout on est dans ton monde. »

A cela je ne sus quoi répondre, oui on était à Paris dans ma vie d'avant mais je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait. Tout était identique et pourtant cela semblait si _faux_. Les gens ne réagissaient pas, c'était flippant, même si on parlait du stéréotype parisien snobe et blasé. Vous pouvez être sure que si une ado venait s'asseoir sur mes genoux dans le métro je l'aurais étranglé et lui aurait collé un procès au cul de ses parents, on a pas idée de faire des gosses et de pas les éduquer.

Et leurs regards qui nous traversaient semblaient si vide, comme s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment là.

Comme si tout cela n'était pas réelle.

« - On est pas dans mon monde , dis-je finalement, tout ça c'est dans ma tête rien n'est réelle, toi non plus tu n'est pas réelle, c'est moi qui invente tout ça...

\- Hé ! Pourquoi tu serais plus réelle que moi, m'interrompis elle outrée.

\- On est la même personne ! Toi, moi c'est pareil je sais pas pourquoi mon cerveau nous a séparé en deux entités différentes dans ce rêve mais rien de tout ça n'est réelle, il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de sortir de là...

\- Si c'est pour se retrouver dans l'espèce de purgatoire de tout à l'heure non merci je préfère laisser mes fesses sur ce brave jeune homme, j'ai bien cru que j'allais devenir folle.

\- On y retournera pas, essayais je de la rassurer sans avoir aucune idée de la véracité de mes propos, tout ça c'était un cauchemar … »

Elle ne me laissa pas terminé qu'elle se leva le regard en feu et m'asséna une bonne droite qui m'envoya valser à l'autre bout du wagon, littéralement.

Je m'écrasais contre une dame qui ne dit rien et continua de taper son sms. Je me relevai déboussolée et je voulais éviter la furie qui fonçais sur moi mais malgré les ordres que me hurlait mon cerveau surentraîné mon corps ne suivait pas, clairement ici je n'étais que Nolwen, c'était Isanami le ninja. Et un putain de ninja enragé qui m'attrapa par le col et me souleva du sol. Alors que je faisais bien dix centimètre de plus qu'elle. Je crois qu'a ce moment là j'étais l'incarnation de l'humiliation. J'étais en train de me faire tabasser par une gamine de treize ans. Heureusement que cette gamine c'était moi dans un sens. Ça nous est tous arrivé de se châtier un peu sois même non ? Bon, bah moi je fais les choses toujours à l'extrême. Je fus interrompus par mon agresseur qui se mit à hurler.

« Tu n'en a pas assez ! »

_Que tu me défonces la tronche ? Si, si je crois que ça suffira merci pour tout !_

Bim. Un autre pain dans ma gueule.

Je crois qu'elle ne parlais pas de ça.

« Tu n'en a pas assez de fuir la vérité ?! »

Putain mais de quoi elle me parle ? J'essayais de me relever rapidement pour mettre le plus de distance entre nous.

« Si il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que ce putain de purgatoire c'était vrai ! Cette souffrance, cette impression d'être enterrée vivante c'était vrai ! Et la haine ! Et la colère ! Et ce sentiment terrifiant que je plongeais dans la misère de toute l'humanité c'était putain de réelle ! »

Mon souffle ce coupa devant la terreur qui me pris les poumon au souvenir de ce moment que je ne comprenais toujours pas.

«Ça c'est déjà produit,ce sommeil étrange dans la foret de la mort juste après le combat avec Gaara, c'était différent mais c'était la même source ! Arrêtes d'ignorer tout ce que tu ne comprends pas ! Tu es morte ! Tu ne reverra jamais Safia, ta famille ni plus rien de ce qui t'étais précieux ! Accepte le et fais ton deuil ! Tu es morte ! Tu es morte ! Tu es morte ! Tu es m- »

Cette fois c'est moi qui lui mit mon poing dans sa gueule.

« Fermes la »

Ma voix était blanche, ma poitrine glacée, j'eus l'impression que même mon cœur s'était figé.

_Tu es morte_

Je le sais, je suis morte le dix huit mars deux mille quinze, aux alentours de quatorze heures, sous une pluie battante et les yeux terrifié de ma meilleure amie …

_Tu es morte _

_..._alors que j'avais promis à mon frère de tout préparer pour l'anniversaire de Solène le même jour.

_Tu es morte _

Solène qui faisait semblant de ne pas voir que mon frère et moi magouillaient pour lui faire une super fête et qui ferait comme d'habitude semblant d'être surprise. Solène qui n'aura plus l'occasion d'être heureuse le jour de son anniversaire.

_Tu es morte _

Thibault qui m'attendra à notre point de rendez vous pour acheter le gâteau d'anniversaire sans se douter que sa sœur gisait morte sur le bitume à quelques kilomètre. Papa et maman qui auraient dû s'enlacer tendrement, de la fierté plein les yeux en voyant leurs enfants s'épanouir.

_Je suis morte._

Je suis morte.

Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage gelée, je ne pouvait plus respirer sans gémir et le froid semblait rentrer dans mon corps pour y chasser toute chaleur. Je ne sentais plus le sol sous mes pied, j'avais l'impression que quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi s'effondrait et dans une volonté stupide de le retenir j'enlaçais mon corps tremblant de mes bras. Je me recroquevillai sur moi même dans l'espoir de garder ne serais ce qu'un peu de chaleur mais rien n'y faisait.

J'étais morte mais ce n'étais pas le pire.

Le pire c'est que les souvenirs eux étaient bien vivants.

Mais c'était fini.

Et quelque chose en moi voulais sortir, me déchirant la poitrine, me broyant les côtes. Alors cette fois je ne le retins pas.

Je hurlai.

Je hurlais à m'en déchirer les cordes vocales, un cri que jamais je n'aurais cru possible venir de moi. Ce n'était presque plus humain, plutôt comme une bête à l'agonie. Et je ne sais plus pendant combien de temps cela a duré, ma gorge était en feu. Puis ma voix s'est cassé mais je continuais à crier, sans un bruit.

Isanami me regardais, blanche, déboussolée. Elle était assise à quelque centimètre de moi sur le sol figée dans la position où je l'avais giflée, les yeux exorbité et en peine comme si elle voyait le plus triste des spectacles.

Et moi qui continuais de gémir car j'avais perdu la force de crier, je me sentais me morceler de l'intérieur, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître j'avais peur de physiquement tomber en morceau. Alors je continuais de serrer forts mes bras autour de moi.

Je sentis Isanami bouger et soudain son corps vint recouvrir le mien m'étreignant aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Je ne sais pas si c'était pour mon réconfort ou le sien, elle tremblait plus que moi.

Le métro continuait son chemin, avalant et vomissant son lot quotidien de voyageurs. Nous restâmes immobiles au milieu de cette foule impersonnelle qui nous passaient devant. Le dernier arrêt fut desservi et le wagon se vida. Il ne restait plus que nous. Les portes se refermèrent, et le chemin repris à travers un long tunnel noir dont je n'avais aucun souvenir.

Le calme revint seulement troublé par ma respiration saccadée et mon hoquet que je n'arrivais pas à maîtriser, Isanami ne tremblais plus. Mais personne ne bougea.

« Nolwen »

Je ne répondis pas. Elle me serra encore plus fort.

« Nolwen. C'est fini ici. »

J'aurais voulu lui hurler que je le savais, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de remuer le couteau dans cette plaie béante. J'aurais voulu me mettre en colère. Mais je n'y arrivais plus. C'était le grand calme dans mon esprit pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

« C'est fini ici mais pas là bas. »

A cela quelque chose en moi remua furtivement.

« Tu as raison toi et moi nous sommes la même personne. Nolwen et morte ici. Mais Isanami est née là bas, elle est notre présent et notre futur. Nolwen est notre passé, il ne reviendra pas. Il faut la laisser partir. Ça ne veut pas dire oublier. »

C'était étrange d'entendre ces mots pleins de raisons associés à une voix jeune et presque frêle. De se faire bercer par un corps plus petit que le sien.

Dans un crissement familier le wagon se stoppa et les portes usées s'ouvrirent sur un vide abyssal.

Avec précaution, comme si elle avait peur que je me brise en mille morceaux, Isanami me lâcha lentement. J'eus soudain l'impression que la température ambiante avait chuté drastiquement sans son corps pressé contre le mien mais je ne dis rien essayant de reprendre mes esprits. Je me relevai maladroitement, essuyant sans aucune délicatesse les larmes et autre gracieuses sécrétions qui n'avaient pas encore séchées de mon visage. Isanami se dirigea avec prudence vers les portes et se pencha doucement en avant...avant de faire cinq pas hâtifs en arrière.

« Une idée de pourquoi notre esprit a choisit de s'illustrer comme un métro bloqué dans un lieu glauque ? »

J'haussais les épaules ne sachant pas vraiment quoi répondre et m'approcha lentement du trou béant qui ne donnait sur absolument rien. Les lumières du wagon éclairaient sur quelques mètre autour de nous et ils semblait que nous étions suspendus sur les rails au milieu de nulle part où nos environs se constituaient littéralement d'un espace sans couleur ni reliefs. C'était comme être dans l'Espace sans étoiles ni planètes ni rien d'autre que le vide. Cependant je suis sûre que la gravité faisait bien effet et que si l'une d'entre nous venait à sauter, et bien nous tomberions bien bas.

Isanami soupira longuement en se prenant la tête dans les mains, massant furieusement son cuir chevelu comme pour chasser une violente migraine.

« Putain j'y comprend rien. »

Moi non plus. Mon esprit avait une drôle de manière de fonctionner. En psychologie on apprend que l'inconscient se manifeste souvent dans les rêves sous des formes plus ou moins réaliste révélant la nature profonde de certains désirs et sentiments enfouis. Le symbolisme derrière ces manifestations sont la plupart du temps difficiles à comprendre.

C'est à ce moment précis où je peinais à comprendre mon propre esprit que j'arrivais à la conclusion que ce qui était vraiment difficile à comprendre dans l'Homme ce n'était pas ses fonctions anatomique et biologique, mais bien les méandre de son âme. Il semblait que la mienne soit bien plus torturée que ce que je ne le pensais.

Déjà il y avait deux versions de moi. Quel genre de personne saine d'esprit se représentait en deux corps différents ?

Ensuite pour une raison que j'ignore mon inconscient me balance à la face un monde que je ne reverrais jamais en vrai. Ainsi que mon corps mort et défiguré au passage.

Puis un voyage dans le métro aboutissant à littéralement rien.

J'eus un frisson. Pourquoi le voyage n'aboutissait-il à rien ? Pourquoi il faisait si sombre dans mon esprit ? C'était comme s'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour quoi que se soit, comme si je n'étais qu'une coquille vide.

Je me forçais à prendre de grande bouffées d'air essayant de maîtriser la peur qui s'insinuait sournoisement dans mes os. Je vis du coin de l'œil Isanami me regarder avec précaution se préparant à un autre pétage de plomb, mais elle ne dit rien.

Je sentis le picotement familier dans mes yeux prêt à s'embuer et une pensée inattendue fit irruption dans mon esprit.

_Je veux voir Tsuna et Kazuki._

Je sursautai presque quand ces noms entrèrent ma tête. Une impression étrange fit accélérer le rythme de mon cœur, comme des retrouvailles après un long moment passé loin des personnes aimées.

« Ils me manquent »

Le murmure triste d'Isanami fut comme une décharge.

Dans un mouvement impatient j'essuyais les larmes silencieuses qui s'étaient faufilée sur mon visage et je me dirigeai vers Isanami lui prenant le bras presque furieusement.

« Alors on va les retrouver. »

Elle me regarda avec un air perdu l'air de se dire quelle genre de bête transgénique m'avait piqué mais elle me suivi jusqu'au porte toujours ouverte du wagon sans broncher et ce que nous vîmes quelque mètre plus bas dans ce noir abyssal nous fit ouvrir la bouche de stupeur.

Une multitude de petite boules de lumières s'agitaient en bas laissant derrière elles une traînée de couleur sur leur chemin.

Soudain les lumières du wagon s'éteignirent et la seule source de lumière se trouvait être une centaine mètres plus bas. Devant le vide qui nous séparait ma détermination s'envola aussi vite qu'elle n'était arrivé. Je déglutit difficilement.

« Bon, ben, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller. »

Je lançais un regard dubitatifs à mon alter ego qui s'étirait joyeusement à mes côtés.

_Mais à quoi elle joue ?_

« Tu ne le sens pas ? »

La même expression confuse devait être plaquer sur mon visage car elle soupira longuement.

« Tout ça, dit elle en faisant un geste large du bras en directions des amas de couleurs en dessous de nous, c'est du chakra. Tu ne le ressens pas ? »

_Du chakra ?_

Il y en avait de toute les couleurs, certaine plus opaque que d'autre, elles se croisaient continuant leurs chemin comme des personnes qui marchaient dans la rue.

A cette pensée mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine.

_Tout ça...c'est des gens ? _

Je me concentrais, cherchant en moi cette source d'énergie dont je n'avais pas l'habitude de trouver dans ce corps. C'était furtif au début, comme un écoulement d'eau qui vous glissait entre les doigts une fois que vous pensiez l'avoir. J'expirais longuement, figeant mes pensées et doucement je sentis le chakra circuler du point de source vers le reste de mon corps sur le rythme régulier de mon cœur. Et je fus envahi d'une vague de soulagement. J'étais ninja même dans ce corps après tout. Et c'est là que je réalisais une chose importante. Malgré le fait que mon esprit ai dissocié mon existence en deux corps différent, j'étais moi. La jeune fille de treize ans à mes côté était aussi Nolwen qu'elle était Isanami. Et j'étais aussi Isanami que j'étais Nolwen. Il n'y avait pas de coupure entre l'une et l'autre, je suis la continuité de ce que j'étais. Cela me semblait tout d'un coup tellement simple que j'eus un éclat de rire m'attirant le regard soupçonneux d'Isanami.

Je me positionnais sur le rebord du wagon, essayant de chercher au milieux de ces chakra quelque chose de familier mais rien. Tous m'étaient inconnus.

« - Bon, fit Isanami qui commençait à s'impatienter, je ne sais pas à quelle point tout ça est vrai mais on doit vraiment être chelou pour que tout ça *elle désigna de la mains notre environnement* rentre dans ça * et elle tapota sa tête en louchant*

\- Et alors, dis je simplement, même si c'est dans notre tête en quoi ça ne serait pas réelle ?

Elle cligna des yeux deux fois avant de croiser les bras sur son torse :

\- Tu viens vraiment de plagier Albus Dumbledore ? »

Oui. Et j'en avais même pas honte. Tout le monde devrait avoir Dumbledore comme maître spirituelle.

Devant mon manque de réactivité face à ces accusations elle se contenta de secouer la tête d'exaspération, de me tapoter le bras et sans prévenir elle sauta dans le vide. Sauf qu'elle tenait mon bras. Mon bras rattaché à mon épaule, rattaché à ma clavicule, rattaché à …

Bref, la salope m'a balancé dans le vide.

J'aurais voulu crier mais la vitesse de notre chute était telle que l'air envahissait mes poumons sans me laisser la possibilité de faire un son. Je voyais les tâches de couleurs s'approcher et plus nous étions près et plus je me rendais compte qu'elles bougeaient bien plus vite que ce que l'on avait l'impression d'en haut. En une fraction de seconde, nous nous engouffrions dans cet océan de couleurs qui défilait autour de nous. Je sentais les différents chakra autour de nous rayonner de leur énergie particulière certaine d'une douce chaleur, d'autre électriques. Alors que je fus brièvement caresser dans ma chute par un chakra couleur miel je sentis que la vitesse de notre chute augmenta d'un coup. Quelque chose dans mon cerveau tirait la sonnette d'alarme : _la vitesse d'une chute reste constante, elle n'augmente pas tout d'un coup. _

_Sauf si..._

Je plissais des yeux pour voir au delà de cette mer de chakra qui cachait l'obscurité qui existait au delà. Et mon cœur rata un battement.

Une porte énorme se trouvait là, ses deux battant ouverts largement attendant de nous accueillir dans un noir abyssal.

_On se faisait aspirer. Quelque chose là dedans nous aspire._

Et ce fut ma dernière pensée avant que l'air qui emplissait mes poumons ne disparaissent d'un coup, me laissant suffocante alors que je me fondais dans une obscurité inconnue.

* * *

Alors ? J'attends vos impression et surtout vos hypothèses sur ce qu'il vient de vous tomber dessus haha ! A vos clavier ! ^_^


End file.
